


A Fine Piece of Real Estate

by glorifiedscrw, TheRiseOfTheMorbidlyCurious



Series: Clark Family Chronicles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cute Kids, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonists, GP, Girl Penis, Internalized Misogyny, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Angst, Misogyny, Oral Knotting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Slow Burn, True Love, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 59,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorifiedscrw/pseuds/glorifiedscrw, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRiseOfTheMorbidlyCurious/pseuds/TheRiseOfTheMorbidlyCurious
Summary: Regina Clark is busy building a business empire and raising her omega son. When she meets omega Cassandra Walsh, her life slowly shifts to accommodate her... and Cassandra is trying everything she can to accelerate the process.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, all! This is our first work, so we'd love any feedback you can give, as long as it is respectful. As a quick note Sire = alpha parent. High class families tend to live in a 'true dynamic' meaning every designation is represented.

“Ow.”

The heavy protest sign in front of Cassie swung back and slapped the top of her head. The woman holding it didn't seem to notice that the wind had knocked it backwards or that it had come in contact with the student's head. Why even bring a sign when it was so fucking windy?  
The crowd of people waiting for the CEO of GenSpec was littered with protesters like the sign-wielding woman in before Cassandra. Not all of them were unhappy about the press conference, but a fair few looked ready for a fight. 

She came out to the conference with her friend Craig, who was definitely one of the unhappy spectators brandishing a sign. Omega rights activists were a brave bunch, unlike the stereotype of a delicate creature that shies away from conflict or discomfort. She agreed with their message, though that wasn’t why she was battling the wet heat and wind. She was writing an article about the divide between omega rights groups and gendered corporations like GenSpec for her Local Journalism course. 

The actual reporters were behind the safety of a gate, right in front of the podium for the CEO herself. Cassandra didn’t much mind standing back here, despite the danger of protest signs. She could feel the thrum of the crowd out here, both electrifying and calming, and it was a pretty powerful experience. 

Right before a gust of wind could blow the woman's sign back into her head again, Craig caught his hand on the wood, saving her from another bruise. He laughed. 

“You know, you didn't have to come all the way out here,” he nodded to the crowd around them. “I’m sure they'll televise it tonight.”

Cassandra shrugged. “It's actually not that bad. The weather's nicer than I thought it'd be, and this way I can get a really good perspective on the public’s reception. I hear the Clarks are a bit of a showstopper.”

The Clark family owned GenSpec, as well as several other companies. They might have been the wealthiest Alpha lineage in the entire country, their hands in almost every pot of business and politics. They hailed from the east coast but Regina Clark chose to live in and run her business in Minnesota, far away from the rest of them. It was an interesting anecdote about the CEO, who otherwise was a bit of a mystery. She was an alpha obviously as her family produced nothing else, but she wasn’t nearly as public as the rest of her family. 

Cassandra watched as interns tested the sound equipment, tapping the mic and blowing softly into it. The crowd got excited by the movement and started shouting in earnest, raising their posters and signs higher. At this point, Cassandra’s short stature made seeing the stage or podium all but impossible. Her beta companion didn't seem to notice her predicament, so she settled for putting her head down, staring at her notepad and waiting. 

It was actually pretty lucky that Craig was into going to rallies and stuff like she was. It wasn’t like an unmated omega leaving the house was illegal or anything, but it certainly wasn't a good idea. Especially in places like this. Alphas seemed to flock to these kinds of events, and not the good ones. They waited in the wings or milled through the crowds of unattached betas and omegas, looking for an easy knot. Fucking animals, she thought. Taking advantage of liberated omegas trying to change the world. It was just better if you had a travel partner to watch your back. 

“Cassie, she’s coming out now!” Craig pointed to the front. “Damn, look at her!” There was a rush of noise from the crowd, and signs went up high in the air, making it even more impossible to see. She jumped a little, trying to peek over the mass of people. Craig laughed at her feeble attempts and grabbed her arm to push through to the front. They went past bodies for what seemed like forever until finally they pushed out to just behind the press box. There were three or four alphas on the stage, all looking very business-like. An image of vultures on an old tree waiting for the fall of a titan sprang to Cassandra’s mind. She wasn’t actually sure which one was Regina Clark until she stepped up to the podium. The CEO raised her hands to the crowd, instantly silencing them. 

She looked like something out of an omega romance novel. She… glowed. She had loose locks of thick, curly black hair that perfectly framed her smooth face. Her skin just seemed to glow-not glisten, glow- in the damp heat that made everyone else look like drowned rats. Even the other alphas behind her seemed to recognize her austere command, like hench people waiting to be told when to blink. She smiled brightly, illuminating her dark face. How could she not be sweating? Or nervous? If she was, she didn’t let on, even for a second. Cassandra tried to make a mental note of how to describe the alpha for the story. A lioness, or maybe a queen, looking down upon her subjects like a benevolent god. Cassandra was lost in her. Lost in her face and hair and...and… 

When she was little, her dad once explained that you will know the most important person in your life, your mate, before you can even grasp who they are. That your whole life, there’s this tick...tick...tick...in the back of your head, just biding its time. You spend all your days just going about living, never even knowing that there’s a little clock in the back of your mind, until there was a very clear tock. She had always assumed he was lying, that he was just being silly, sharing all those old “true mate” love stories to goad her on. He was readying his daughter, the only Omega child he had, into what her life would eventually be when her ownership would be transferred to a different Alpha. One she would be with forever. Surely if you had to be someone’s property it may as well be someone you love?

All of this went through her mind, rapidly, as she clutched her notepad in her sweaty hand, finding herself holding her breath for Regina Clark to finally speak. Her reverie was broken as a jeer rose up through the crowd, and Craig shook his poster in fury. Others called out in praise, trying to dissipate the negativity, as reporters began calling questions on top of one another. Cassandra slammed back into reality; to this crowd, the protesters, the reporters, and the line of vulture-alphas. There was a roar from the mass of people, all their voices melting together like a dragon rearing back to strike. Cassandra looked back to the stage to find her. She wasn't sure what she expected, maybe indifference on her glowing face, or fear mixed with confusion or maybe even anger. Instead, she was exuberant; so overjoyed at the fury, the devotion of her people that she resembled a proud mother. She waited a moment and lifted her hand to silence the crowd once again. She scanned the crowd, making contact with each of us, learning every part of us. Her golden eyes caught the omega’s, and her smile wavered, only for a fraction of a second. Cassandra froze.

Tock.  
_Fuck._

\---

Regina Clark was not the kind of woman to be cowed by a few jeers and protest signs, no matter how inventive they might be. She thrived on the chaos of it all, especially knowing that what she was about to say would likely silence them if only for a moment. She raised her hand for silence and stepped up to the microphone with a warm smile.

“I know that many of you are here in protest today, to rail against the image of GenSpec pushed by Clark Industries. It is an image of elitism, of an obvious patriarchal system that puts omegas at the bottom of the totem pole.” 

Pausing, she look out over the crowd, most of whom had lowered their signs and were listening intently. She knew it was a gamble to openly bait her sire this way, but as the family motto went; pecuniae oboedient omnia. All things obey money, and so her sire would bend in this case, as she was cornering an underserved market. 

“But we’re not here to talk about that past, we’re here to talk about the future. As of this morning, GenSpec is no longer a subsidiary of Clark Industries.”

A furor came over the crowd, with flashbulbs popping as reporters started shouting out overlapping questions. 

“GenSpec was operating under a deficit until recently. How will it survive without its’ parent company?”

“Has there been a falling out between you and your sire?”

“If you’d give me a chance to speak, I’ll answer all your questions and more.” She didn’t yell at the reporters like an animal; that was beneath her. 

Instead she extended her dominant aura to cover the press pit and the first row of spectators. It might not have been totally necessary, as things were going exactly as she hoped, but it was too damn hot to stand out here for longer than she had to. The drone of reporters quieted again.

“As I was saying, the future of this company lies far from that image. Instead, I want to bring a touch of class into the lives of every citizen. Each and every person of any gender deserves products that are useful, reliable and attractive.” she took a pause for effect and once she was sure they were still with her, she continued. 

“No one should be looked down open for not being able to afford luxury goods, like our Omega class vehicles, or Beta fertility enhancers. To that end, I would like to unveil my newest project; Liberty Market. This location is the first in what will be a national chain of superstores, selling GenSpec products at reasonable rates, complete with a pharmacy and in house clinic. Individual freedom is the crux of what I hope GenSpec will become; a company that serves all as we push forward towards a better tomorrow.” 

She looked up, flashing a camera ready smile that she carefully kept from becoming a smirk. They were eating this out of the palm of her hand. Her sire’s expression of sour acceptance flashed behind her eyes as she imagined him watching the live broadcast. Her smile broadened. 

“I’ll take your questions now.”  


\---

Whoa. Cassandra was… not so much speechless, rather more stunned. Or was that the same… never mind. Everything her dad said, everything he tried to make her believe about true mates, it was all true? If it was true for the Alpha on the stage she certainly didn't let on. All Cassandra could tell was that her world was slowly grinding to a halt and might have actually been tipping sideways. Was she passing out? No, she was just…. stunned. 

Ms. Clark commanded attention. There was a hint of alpha aura being pressed into the crowd, and the little bit Cassandra could make out calmed her instantly while keeping her attention of the formidable alpha speaking. 

Craig prickled beside her, clearly sensing the aura as well. Craig hated when alphas did that. Cassandra noted that she could feel his irritation mixing with the calm command, angry that this unfamiliar alpha was extending the tendrils of command towards them, making the crowd feel what she liked. Any other time, any other place and she might have fought it too, but she could not make herself do anything but obey the warm light emanating from Regina Clark. 

“... company that serves all as we push forward towards a better tomorrow.” The CEO ended her speech with a blinding smile. She sat in the silence of the crowd for a moment and then flicked her eyebrow up in amusement. The arrogance in the gesture should have made Cassie roll her eyes, but instead she gave a shaky exhale as the press was invited to ask their questions. As she flawlessly answered every reporter, Craig scoffed. 

“What an entitled bitch,” he shook his head, turning away. Obviously disgusted by the turn of the crowd, he dropped his poster. “Come on, Cass, let's go get a bite to eat.”

Craig grabbed her wrist gently and began pulling them out of the crowd. Cassandra couldn’t help but keep looking back to get another more glimpse of the woman she was suddenly consumed with. She strained her ears against the murmur of the crowd for the sound of her- the alpha’s voice. 

Once out of the group, Craig dropped her wrist laughing coldly. 

“See? It's sick what they do to you people. Fucking knotheads always trying to force people into doing what they don't want to do. No one should have to sit around and be told what's best for them and what they can and can't do. Makes me so angry, the way they turn omegas into their little dogs… ”

Cassandra blushed and looked away from him. Of course he would think that, and it wasn't all wrong. Alphas did tend to impress their desires on other people, especially omegas like her. But Craig was a Beta, and a big-headed one at that, and he wouldn't ever really understand any of what he was actually saying. 

Cassandra found herself to be a very liberated omega. She was raised in an alpha-beta household, and her little siblings were both betas. Her mom and dad never stopped her from doing anything she wanted to do, and encouraged her to go to a mixed school, college, and get a job. They were so supportive of her when she went through her first heat (a memory she is embarrassed even to remember), and even got her an omega counselor named Cora to help her with her toughest transitions. 

It was to Cora she admitted to loving cheesy omega romance novellas, and wishing for an alpha who would treat her like their princess. An empowered and independent princess, but a princess all the same. She was the only person who understood. Cora’s alpha had been her best friend and the love of her life, so when he passed away she chose not to mate again. She had her own job, her own house, and took care of her own needs. But even Cora would tell Cassandra how she missed feeling so protected and special. 

Craig must have realized he hurt her feelings, because he stuck his hands in his pockets and looked down apologetically. 

“Hey, Cass, I'm sorry. I didn't mean- I was a dick. I shouldn't have said that.” 

Cassandra shrugged. She changed the subject. “Breakfast?” 

There was a Denny’s down the road a few blocks that served the purpose. It was old in that dusty, gritty way, like the owners had missed out on the opportunity to upgrade the upholstery. A nice beta waitress sat them at a booth near the window and immediately brought out a pair of relatively clean mugs and pot of overly strong coffee. 

Craig stacked packets of jelly into a tower, talking almost entirely to himself. “What did you think of the speech? I wasn’t sure it was anything to write home about, but at least it’ll be fire for your paper.”

The omega stirred a third packet of sugar into her coffee to taste, wrinkling her nose at the bitterness. She tore open another packet. 

“I mean, I didn’t think it was that bad,” Cassandra mused. “She clearly knows what she’s doing.” The image of the alpha danced across her mind’s eye, making her stomach flutter. She decided to ignore it.

“What do you mean not that bad? Did you even hear what that...woman was saying?” Craig continued. “It was basically all corporate bullshit. GenSpec doesn’t all the sudden care about middle and working class omegas. They just want to expand their profit margins. Also, all that shit about GenSpec not being a part of Clark Industries? That family doesn’t do anything half-assed. You can bet they have a plan.”

“Mhm,” Cassie mumbled. Damn this coffee sucked. She wondered how Ms. Clark liked her coffee?

It hadn't sounded too bad (from what Cassie had truly heard, that is). It sounded like they were trying to turn over a new leaf; and maybe they actually were. It was strange that they were suddenly changing their whole image. Even the protesters had been fairly convinced, at least enough to listen. Craig seemed to be waiting for her to say something. 

Cassie sighed. “I don't know, dude. Sounds like she's really trying. I couldn’t tell you why she was, but I think she's got a good reason.”

The beta looked around cautiously and leaned in close. “There actually might be something,” he admitted quietly. “One of my roommates from last year, Mike, works at GenSpec. He says that the Clarks aren't quite as squeaky clean as they make themselves look-”

The waitress came back then to take their order. They both hurriedly ordered the pancake special and she left, mentioning something about warming up their coffee pot. They leant in together again. 

“Anyway, they've been hiding something. It sounds like Regina has a child. An Omega. He's little, but he lives out here with her. I don't know whose he is, or if they bought him or whatever, but the ice queen keeps him hidden away pretty well. It’s a pretty well known fact that the Clarks like their omegas...young.”

Cassandra felt disappointed. She thought maybe the alpha was different, or trying to change things. But then there's a child… was it hers? In all her research, she had never come across her having a mate. Alphas did sometimes keep their omegas private. They hid them in their homes, like a pair of sweatpants that you wore often but would never show your friends. 

She heaved a sigh. At least she didn't have to gush over her anymore. She was just another alpha. A fucking knothead waiting for a quick lay. At least she had something to write her article about. 

When the waitress came back with pancakes and bacon, Craig changed the subject to end of year exams and finishing up semester papers. It was a pleasant change of topic, and Cassandra forgot that she had briefly pondered being the omega of a wealthy alpha who would protect her and call her princess. 

Craig offered the pay the meal ticket as way of apologizing for “being a huge dick” earlier. Cassie wasn't about to turn down a free meal, especially as her student job making copies didn't exactly pay well. They set off home in the direction of the omega dorms, the strange day forgotten. As they come up to the tall high rise dormitory, Cassie waved goodbye to her companion and went up to ring into her building. 

Her omega ID cuff was sticking to her wrist slightly from the muggy day. It chafed a little, but no more than it usually did on a summer day. Lifting her hand to the door code box, she buzzed herself in and almost passed out from the cool temp the building was kept at. Ugh, she was so swollen from the weather that she couldn’t take the cuff off even if she was allowed. 

Still, the unsightly cuff was better than wearing a collar. Omegas were, by law, required to wear one or the other. It showed her status and owning family- OMEGA WALSH- as she was still owned by her father, her date of birth, her id number, and a little chip containing all of her alpha’s contact information. It was supposed to be to protect the omegas, keep them safe if they were to get transferred to a hospital or to help them get home if they were ever lost, for example. The oh-so-obvious reasoning there was that omegas were too stupid or of too little worth to do anything on their own. In the case of the dorms, it was also to protect the heat-driven omegas from bringing random fucks in the building and knocking up a whole floor of freshman; thus saving the hapless alpha from making a mistake they would regret forever. 

Cassandra trudged her way to the elevator and punched in the button for the 11th floor. It was a straight shot up and then out into the hallway and past a set of thick windows to reach her door. Swiping her cuff again, the cheap door fell open to reveal the modest room Cassie called home. It had everything she needed: a twin bed, a desk, a closet, a lamp, and a small two-by-two fridge. She flopped down on the old mattress and closed her eyes. What a day. There was still the task of the story to write but… Cassandra felt a pang of disappointment again. Regina Clark wouldn’t be what she needed her to be; her or any other alpha. As she drifted into a hazy sleep, the image of the glowing alpha traveled through her mind, telling reporters empty promises and hiding little omegas in dark bedrooms. 

\---

As Regina got into the blessedly air conditioned car after relaying her new plans to the press, she turned to Evander, her best friend and CFO. “That went pretty much according to plan. What do you think?” Evander smiled, his blue eyes holding hers- a feat not many managed. “You were great, but you already knew that. Has your ego been fluffed up enough for us to move on?” He smiled roguishly at her and she reached out to punch him in the shoulder while laughing.

“Fine, you dick.” she said, turning to her assistant who was sitting across from them. “Give us a status report, Emily.” The petite brunette Beta adjusted her glasses and cleared her throat, looking down at her tablet. 

Emily was the first of her assistants that she hadn’t slept with in a long time. Evander had eventually put his foot down, saying that it was affecting her productivity. Privately she had to admit he was right, no matter how loath she was to tell him that. It made her head of legal a lot happier as well. 

“It looks as if everything is going well, Ms. Clark. Stock has already jumped six points, and I fielded two calls before you got into the car; one from Regal Motors, and one from Genesis. It seems like they’re both eager to meet with you. “ 

“Fabulous. I’ve wanted to expand our automobile lines forever. Any news on the closing of the MagiTek deal?” It had taken her nearly a year to convince their CEO Andrea Beauregard that she was genuine. They’d agreed that Andrea would stay in place as CEO, and GenSpec would receive a controlling share of stock in exchange for distributing their products. They would remain separate companies to the public, but she would have a say on the board, access to all the newest tech and the security of having bought out her largest competitor. 

“Julia says she’s read over the contract and the papers are on your desk ready to sign. However, Ms. Beauregard would like another meeting.” It was a little unusual, but given that their last meeting had been so...pleasant, she wasn’t opposed to another. “Pencil her in for a late lunch on Thursday. Block out oh, two hours maybe? I have a feeling we’ll be working out the last details before she decides to get in bed with us.” She smiled sweetly as Evander rolled his eyes.

”Do you know what they call you in the secretary’s pool? Humper in chief. For god’s sake, can’t you just keep it in your pants until after we close the deal?” He rolled his eyes again, so hard that Regina was a little concerned he’d get them stuck. She smiled slyly, well aware of the actual source of his frustration. 

“Is little Evander hurt because he can’t ‘close the deal’? It’s not like I forced you to get married, V. You brought that living hell on yourself.” She leaned forward in her seat narrowly dodging his attempt to smack the back of her head. 

She smirked at him again. “But seriously, how is little Gwen? Are the babies doing alright?”  
He sighed, exasperated her flippancy. “She’s fine. Doctors are saying she should go into labor any day now.” he said, beaming at her.

She started to offer her sincere congratulations, but her personal cell buzzed in her pocket. Pulling it out to check it she groaned. It was her Sire calling and she knew he would not be happy about what she had done. Taking a deep breath, she swiped accept.

“Hello Sire, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?” she questioned politely.

“Cut the shit Regina, you know full well why I’m calling.”

Regina sat up stiffly, squaring her shoulders for the inevitable fight. Richard Clark was not a man who liked being taken off guard, and she had most definitely done that. She could picture him pacing behind his desk in his massive office overlooking Central Park. 

“Are you still in the office?” she asked, genuinely curious. 

“Why the fuck does that matter?” he snarled, clearly unhappy with this turn in the conversation.

“I wanted to make sure that when I’m picturing you reaming me out it’s as accurate a picture as possible.” She heard Evander suck in a breath and bit down a laugh. 

Richard paused, and then laughed himself. 

“God dammit, Reggie, I’m at home. Was about to take your father on a date, actually.”

She relaxed, knowing she had defused his temper for now. 

He was probably in his study then, so he could yell at her without Dad trying to hold him back.

“Wow, you’re trusting Kingsley to be at the helm for a whole day? Let’s hope he doesn’t burn the place to the fucking ground.”, she said derisively. This time Evander chuckled; it was common knowledge that her eldest brother lacked the Clark killer instinct. 

Sire kept propping him up anyway, insisting that he would step up ‘when the time was right’. God knew the old bastard would probably outlive them all, leaving Kingsley to live in luxury and preventing him from ruining the family name. 

“Don’t you try to change the fucking subject Regina. You stood up on a stage in that cesspit of a city you call home and made Clark Industries sound like-”

“Like exactly what it is? Like a luxury brand only accessible to Alpha high society that believes in traditional family values? Please, you’ve probably got a million Republicans clamoring to invest.” She relaxed in her seat, knowing she had him now. 

“And the family feud rumors?” he queried. Regina rolled her eyes, knowing this was him trying to test her. 

“A press release and a family photo op, of course. I’ll come up over the weekend and we can go sailing?”

Her sire grunted, “Fine.” and hung up. She sighed, putting down her phone. 

“Richard never was one for the long goodbye,” Evander said as the car pulled up to GenSpec headquarters. 

“Neither am I.” she snapped. “Get out. I’m taking the rest of the day off.” Emily and Evander shuffled quietly out of the car. Even when a conversation with her sire went well he still set her teeth on edge. Telling the driver to take her home, she settled back for the half hour drive to her house on Summit Hill, looking forward to seeing her son. 

Before she’d adopted Griffin, she’d lived in a condo in downtown Minneapolis, not too far from the office. As soon as she took him there, she realized it wasn’t a place to raise a child long term. So, she’d turned her eye to Saint Paul and purchased a home for them both. It was a Tudor style craftsman that was a bit too big for them now, but she knew the time was coming when she’d be forced to settle down and end her 'amusements' as her father called them. 

Still, the house was her favorite place to be, the best decision she’d made after deciding to take Griffin from her sire. In reality, the grumpy old man only had himself to blame for the growing interest in omega rights that had led to the creation of Liberty Market. 

She’d been fresh out of college, and GenSpec had only just begun turning a profit. She had come home for a weekend, to see her Sire and talk to him about further reducing overhead costs for the company he had offhandedly given her control of. She saved some money by moving GenSpec to the Midwest, but still needed to cut more. His omega, Sylvia, had also recently given birth so she figured she’d do the perfunctory visit that was expected of her. Honestly, she didn’t really care to coo over babies, but it was best not to rock the boat. Approaching her sire’s study, she heard a one sided conversation through the open door.

“Yes, a male omega. Fine specimen, with top breeding, though of course I won’t be sending any papers with him,” She heard the clink of ice in a tumbler and the thud of the cup being put down. Regina stepped closer, intrigued but not wanting to give herself away. 

“I don’t particularly care where he ends up, as long as he can’t be traced back to me... I’ll take $50,000 for him and not a penny less, you cheap bastard.” Her sire hung up the phone then, and she could hear the creak of his leather chair as he leaned forward, presumably to grab his drink.

Who the hell was he talking about? She began to feel uneasy. Her sire was occasionally up to some fairly shady things, but she hadn’t known that he was trafficking omegas. And while it wasn't strictly illegal, it was about as close to it as you could get. 

“Richard, I wish you’d reconsider. Even if he is an omega he’s still your son.” That was the soft voice of her beta father, Alex. She leant forward a little further, now pressed up right behind the door. 

Richard snorted. “No Clark alpha has had an omega child in generations. We can’t let that change now just because the new omega doesn’t breed true. Besides, you didn’t mind the last time.”

Regina’s eyes widened. He was selling off omega children? Tradition was tradition, but this was barbaric! Omega children weren’t nearly as much of a burden as they were before the advent of suppressants. God, he might even be selling him to one of those seedy omega brothels that started the kids out as soon as they hit their first heat. She couldn’t let him do this. Whatever else the kid might be, he was a Clark first. 

So, she had gone into the office, slapped down a $100,000 check, and taken home a baby she had absolutely no idea what to do with. That first year was rough, but looking back she would do everything exactly the same. She would fight to make sure Griffin, and by extension all omegas, could make choices for themselves to have independent futures. Coming out of her reverie, she realized the car was pulling to a stop in her driveway. 

Thanking her driver quickly, she walked to the door and after unlocking it kicked off her shoes and dropped her things in the foyer. Suddenly, she heard the unmistakable sound of Griffin crying. Her head shot up from her phone’s email, senses instantly heightened. Following the noise into sunroom off the living room, it lead her to the space that served as his playroom on the main floor. The sight that greeted her made her blood boil. Her son, her precious prince, was curled into a corner wrapped around what looked like the toy sword she had just bought him a few days before. The nanny didn't notice her and began to berate him, clearly exasperated by the child. 

“Griffin, it’s not becoming for an omega child to play with tools of violence. No alpha wants a violent omega,” she explained impatiently, as if she had had this conversation already.

“M-mommy said I should be able to defend myself! She’s teaching me to fight!” His little face welled up with fresh tears and he curled further around the toy, as if he was expecting her to take it from him. 

“That’s enough!” the nanny yelled, finally losing her temper. “You’ll give that here! You have no idea how lucky you are! The only thing you’re going to be good for is fetching Ms. Clark a good price, and you won’t be able to do that if you cry like this! My god, how she indulges you-” She advanced on him, ready to pry the toy from him. 

“Enough,” Regina said quietly, allowing her dominant aura to sweep out and envelop her. “I promise you, if you touch my son you’ll lose the hand you do it with.” The calm conviction in the statement could not be denied, and the beta looked ready to piss herself. “Get out of my house.” 

The beta ran to the front door, collected her bag, and left, door slamming shut behind her. 

Ignoring the nanny’s hasty exit, Regina went to Griffin, calming her aura to emanate a sense of safety. She gathered him up in her arms, and he dropped the toy to wrap his arms around his mother, burying his face into her neck. 

“Mama!” he wailed, still sobbing into her neck. She rocked him, shushing him softly and rubbing his back.  
“Shh, my little prince. I’m here, and I promise she won’t be coming back.” She stroked his hair, trying to pour her love into the gesture. 

“Are-are you gonna sell me Mama?” he said, lifting his head to look her in the eye. He looked ready to be told the worst, his mouth pinned shut like he was holding back more sobs. Her heart broke, knowing she had brought this ugliness into her home. She wanted to shield him from the truth about his sire for just a few more years, when they could begin to unpack it together. 

“Of course not, honey. You’re not just an omega, you’re my precious son and you’ll have all the choices I can give you.” He buried his face in her neck again, his “Love you Mama” nearly indecipherable. “D’you want to watch a movie, or to come make dinner with Mama?” she asked quietly. 

“Movie please,” he said, snuggling deeper into her arms. She carried him over to the couch in the living room and gently put him down. Grabbing a blanket from the back of the couch, she handed it to him, tucking it up under his chin and popped Peter Pan into the DVD player. She headed into the kitchen to figure out dinner.

The first thing she did was grab her phone to dial Evander at the office. As it rang, she moved around the kitchen grabbing what she needed to make Griffin’s favorite meal; homemade chicken nuggets and mac and cheese. He was less fond of the salad she usually paired with it, so she decided to skip it just this once. 

“What did you forget?” Evander said teasingly. “Do you want those documents?”

“No,” she said, lips twitching in a slight grin.”I need a new nanny.”

“Again? What happened this time? Why aren’t you calling Emily?”  
She began preheating the oven, and then moved over to counter closest to the sink to take the chicken out of its’ packaging. 

“More of the same, ‘omegas are nothing’ bullshit like the last two. I thought I’d call you because Emily would probably tell me to go hunt the bitch down.”

Evander chuckled. “True enough. That kid of yours has her tied around his little finger.” 

“Of course,” she said puffing out her chest.”Nobody can resist the Clark charm.”  
She sobered a little, worried. “This is the third nanny I’ve had to fire in the last two months. I’m running out of options, Evander.” She bit her lip worriedly. All the literature said that children, especially omega children, needed a lot more stability than Griffin was getting. 

“Will you consider an omega nanny now? You have to admit that it’d be better for him than this parade of betas.” 

She sighed, leaning up against the counter. “You know I don’t want an omega in my house.” It was an old argument, one they’d been having since Griffin was old enough to know he was different from the people surrounding him. 

“Regina, this is only going to get worse as he gets older. He needs an omega around him. Get one of your liberated omegas if you’re so worried about them getting attached.” 

He gentled his voice. “He’s going to remember this stuff now. Do you really want his life to be one long string of women, without another omega in sight?”

Cursing internally, she had to admit that logically Evander was right. Griffin deserved someone who would be with them long term, who understood the needs of the small omega better than she did. 

“Fine. Have Emily start the search, and send the resumes to me without gender markers. Oh, and tell Jill to be here at 5 A.M sharp.” She grinned knowing her second assistant would hate it, but she couldn’t spare Emily now. Absentmindedly saying her goodbyes, she continued making dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! We'll be trying to update every Sunday. We'd love any comments or questions! See you next week!

Finals week was exhausting. Cassie had finished every paper, exam, and group project assigned for the end of the semester. Everything, that is, but the article about Regina Clark. It was just too complicated, and not because she couldn’t do it. She really wasn’t sure if going down the rabbit hole was even healthy for her. She had established that Regina probably had an omega hidden away somewhere, and having to explore that made her heart hurt in a strange way. 

But she had already put in the article proposal with her professor, so there really wasn’t any backing out now. From what she had gathered at the press conference, she could put together a decent piece. 

However, it only took about ten minutes to realize she needed something else. She needed a broader perspective. Maybe something like an interview from someone who knew her well? Craig had mentioned that his old roommate worked over there, Mike, was it? 

She couldn’t ask Craig for his number without him giving her the fifth degree. so she took to the internet. Thanks to social media and the GenSpec company website, she was able to locate his email address. She typed up a quick email introducing herself as a mutual friend looking for a favor and clicked send before she could stop herself. It was a Friday, so she thought she had until at least Monday to figure out how she'd explain it to Craig. Much to her surprise, Mike’s response was almost immediate and he invited her to his office that same day. 

Welp, she thought, Craig will have to wait. 

Cassandra pulled her fingers through her thick red hair and looked in the mirror. It was pretty horrible, given the fact that she had been anxiously messing with it all day. The curls seemed to stick out in a dozen different directions and none of them were the right way. It was too long, well overdue for a haircut, and refused to be tamed for her afternoon meeting. She settled on twisting it up to an overlarge ponytail with a black ribbon, and hoped no one would notice it. 

She slapped her hands to her face to try and bring some color to the pale freckles littered there, and once satisfied slipped on some glasses. They added about 10 years to her, which was good because without them she looked like a 16 year old. The glasses helped give her the possibility that someone would take her seriously. Or at least that’s what she was hoping for, anyway. 

Grabbing her messenger bag, she exited the dorm and took off at a quick walk down the hall. She made her way out of her building and practically ran to bus stop. After taking it all the way downtown, Cassandra finally found herself outside the GenSpec corporate office. Without the crowds of people surrounding the entrance, she could see there was a small fountain and seating area. She couldn’t imagine why anyone would want to sit outside in a Minnesota summer, but it was occupied by busy business people nonetheless. Cassandra straightened her bag on her body and walked as confidently as she could to the front door which was sharply opened by a kind-looking older omega man. He smiled broadly at her and welcomed her to GenSpec. 

It was cool in here, and the marble tiles shone in the afternoon light. After a brief moment of awe, she found the concierge near a set of revolving doors. The woman behind the desk looked her up and down and finally asked, “Who are you here to see?”

“Um, I’m here to see Mike Thompson? I think he’s…”

“On the 10th floor,” the woman finished for her. “Please scan your cuff at the door there, and proceed to the elevators, straight ahead. It will let you off right at the welcome desk. I’ll let them know you are on your way.” She advised coldly. “Do you need a...guide?”

Cassandra pretended not to hear the scathing tone in her voice. She smiled sweetly. “No, I think I can manage.” she said. 

With a faint beep from her cuff, the revolving doors began to spin to accommodate the omega passing through them. It was much quieter behind the doors, as people were busy at work in their respective offices. Before going into the elevator, Cassandra stopped at the omega bathroom to wipe the moisture from her face and arms, as well as nervously stuffed toilet paper beneath her arms to sop up the sweat that had accumulated there. Shit, she forgot her scent-blocking spray! Now she had to watch every alpha and beta in the room scrunch up their noses like they were animals sniffing out prey. Knowing that between the sweat and nervousness she would absolutely reek, she squeezed soap from the dispenser onto her hands and quickly washed her face and armpits. That should help a little, she thought. She made a mental note not to stand too close to anyone. 

The elevator was huge; Cassie imagined it could accommodate twelve people or more on their morning ascent to the offices. Light jazz played in the background as she was whisked up the 10th floor. The doors swung open to a white lobby and a tall (tall!) alpha man standing with his hands in the pockets of his dark blue suit pants. He smiled in welcome and stuck out his hand. Cassie took it sharply, trying to match his confidence. 

“Hi there, you must be Cassandra,” he started. “I’m Mike. Glad you reached out to me. How’s Craig?”

“He’s, uh...well, he’s Craig,” she said. The alpha laughed heavily. 

“Damn, that’s about the only thing you can say, isn’t it? Anyway, come on in to my office, it’s a little quieter in there.” 

Cassandra wasn’t sure how it could get even quieter than it was in the lobby, but she followed him anyway. He opened the door for her and closed it behind him. It was a decent sized space, with a heavy desk in the corner, windows overlooking the muggy city of Minneapolis. Ugh. Even the cars seemed sluggish in this weather. 

Mike gestured to the chair opposite his own in a little mock seating space. Cassie sat and pulled out her notepad. She cleared her throat and began.

“Well,” she said. “I’m really glad you were willing to meet with me. As I mentioned in my email, I am writing an article about GenSpec and how they are rebranding to meet the market pull for multiclass omega products.”

Mike nodded, sitting in his own chair and crossing his legs. “Yes, I remember. It’s a pretty big change around here, although definitely a welcome one.”

Cassandra continued. “I remember reading that the rebranding has a lot to do about Omega rights as well. Can you elaborate on that?” she hovered her pen over the page, ready to write.

“Ah, yeah, it does actually. Omega rights are a pretty progressive view, and we’re a pretty progressive company. The company was due for a rebrand to change with the times. We all have omegas in our lives that we care about, and it’s time they had products to address the specific needs of omegas,” he paused and folded his hands, clearly waiting for her to agree. 

“Sure,” she said, mostly to placate him and get him talking again.

“Ms. Clark is interested in making goods at a lower price point so that omegas could buy things for themselves, instead of relying on alphas for basic needs. She wanted them to have a little more freedom, I suppose.”

The image of an omega-conscious super corporation was foreign one, but certainly not unwelcome. It was a shock though, especially when coming from a Clark. They weren't known for their ethical and equitable treatment of omegas. 

Mark continued. “As you know, omegas are more fragile and need a little more help than the average citizen. They need products to help them through every aspect of their lives from inside their home with tasks like housekeeping to… going about in the world, much like you are. Not to mention their obligation of childbearing and managing their heat cycles.”

Cassandra blushed visibly. She saw Mike’s adams apple bob a little, like he was actually swallowing the thought. His arousal spiked; the acrid, musky scent barely noticeable but all too familiar. Cassandra noted the change immediately; this she could definitely use to her advantage. 

“So,” she said, new tactic in mind, “what prompted the change in...Ms. Clark? She never seemed to have much interest in changing her sire’s company until now. The Clarks aren’t exactly outspoken about Omega rights.” She was hoping this would prompt him to say something about the little omega Regina was supposedly harboring. Mike crossed his arms defensively. 

“Well it was just time to change with the times, I guess,” he said vaguely. Cassandra pushed again. 

“Really?” Cassandra leaned forward a little in her chair. “I heard that Ms. Clark had some other motivation. That there was something like that.” She lifted her chin coyly, showing a little omega submission to tempt the man into addressing her question directly. 

For a moment she wasn’t sure Mike would take the bait. He sighed and cocked his head at her. “What exactly did Craig tell you, hm? I imagine there must be a reason you contacted me rather than the head of marketing or PR.”

Cassandra decided to say it point blank. “Just that there might be a new Omega in Regina Clark’s life that the public isn’t aware of yet. A… mate perhaps?”

Mike laughed at her boldness. “I’ll tell you,” he said “if you promise me,” he looked into her hazel eyes deeply, “you will keep this out of your story...Cassandra.” he pushed his alpha aura into her, letting it tumble over her everything until she found herself looking down slightly in submission. She willed herself to keep it together, clamping her legs shut and peering up at him again with dignity. He wasn’t trying to totally make her submit, just to remind her of what he was. She nodded silently and waited. The alpha sat back in his seat, pacified for now.

“She has a son, actually. A little Omega. Don’t know where he came from, the Clarks only sire alphas. All I know is that he seems to run her life. She fires probably a nanny a week.” He smiled at Cassandra. “I know it shocks some of you omega rights activists, but most alphas do cherish their omegas.”

“I’m not a-” she cleared her throat. “Ah, what did you mention about nannies? Doesn’t he go to an omega finishing school?” 

Mike shook his head. “No, she’s leaving him to be raised by beta nannies. Terrible idea, if you ask me. A young boy like that needs another omega to show him the ropes. Maybe that’s why she doesn't keep them.” 

Cassandra was surprised. And intrigued. And...nope, not going there. The last thing she needed was a distraction. Especially a beautiful, powerful, alpha distraction. Craig was right, this was getting ridiculous. Nope. Not going to do it. Absolutely n-

“-you know, I think if Ms. Clark is looking for a really good nanny, she should look for someone with experience.” Oh god, was she really talking right now? “I mean, I raised my siblings- both betas, mind you-and my parents didn’t trust anyone else to do it.” God, why. Cassie, stop talking, stop- “I’m a student, but I’m sure I could recommend someone, I do live in the omega dorms on campus.”

Mike looked at her with what looked like a mix of amusement and actual genius. “You know, that’s actually a pretty good idea,” he said. “You Omegas are so caring and gentle, and not to mention loyal. I could certainly recommend you if you’d be interested in an interview.” 

This is ridiculous. Cassandra could not believe the audacity of this man, to assume-

“Yeah, that would be great, actually. I don’t have a job this summer so I would definitely be available.” 

Mike laughed again. “Well then it’s settled, why don’t you email me a resume and I’ll pass it along?” He stood up, drawing Cassandra to the door of his office, leading her into the white lobby again. 

Cassandra nodded after him, mind already somewhere else. She didn’t even notice she was being loaded onto an elevator until she heard soft jazz playing in the background.

“-again, sometime. Give Craig my regards!” Mike waved goodbye as the doors closed. She was awoken from her trance with a buzz from her cell phone, a bolded text from Craig. 

CALL ME ASAP

How did he already know what she was doing? She sighed and opened her phone, tapping his picture to connect them. The phone rang two times and he picked up. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Cassandra sighed into the phone.

“I was at a meeting with Mike Thompson, your old roommate. I had to finish my article.”

“What the fuck, Cass? You can’t just go to an alpha’s office and make buddy-buddy with him! Something could have happened!”  
Ugh, he was really starting to piss her off. “He’s your friend, Craig, and he was nothing by nice to me.”

“Still, you can’t just do that shit, Cass. You should have said something to me first, I could have come with you.” 

“It was fine, dude. I even think I got an interview for a job working for Regina Clark as a nanny, actually. Turns out that omega kid is her son,” she explained, getting distracted again. 

“You did what? Cassie, this obsession with Regina Clark has got to stop. I get that you’re trying to finish your article, but getting into bed with the enemy? The next thing you know you’ll have her knot so far up your ass it’ll be coming into your mouth!” Now he really was being a jackass. Cassandra felt fury surge through her. Who the fuck did he think he was?

“You know who you sound like right now? You sound like one of those knotheads you hate so much. You say you think that omegas can make their own decisions but look at you! You’re nothing but a loser! A wanna-be who can’t even get a one-night fuck to text you back!” 

There was a short silence on the line, and then a sigh. “Christ, I’m sorry, Cass...my temper got the better of me,” he apologized, sounding pretty remorseful. “I just worry about you, that’s all. I want the best for you, you have to know that-”

Cassandra cut him off. “Yeah, well you got a funny way of showing it!” she slammed her finger on the end button and stuffed the phone back into her bag. God, he was such an asshole! He was always trying to tell her what to do and where to go, but he was such a hypocrite. Cassandra rubbed her forehead angrily, feeling the heat on her face, not only stemming from anger. Was she embarrassed? Why was she embarrassed? Was it because she knew how little control she actually had? Or was it because she, independent, top of-her-class Cassandra Walsh, was actually excited to be a glorified babysitter for some rich alpha’s secret child? 

The elevator doors opened, showing the quiet corporate entrance she had come through before. She made her way out the revolving doors and through the lobby, past the smiling omega holding the door for her. “Thank you for coming, miss!” he chirped. Cassandra nodded in acknowledgement went back into the humid air of the city. It wasn’t until she was loading onto the bus back to campus that she realized she never got to finish her interview.  
\---

Regina sat at her desk, going through paperwork. Everything needed signatures, approvals, and just her eye to pass over them. She sighed, already exhausted even though it was only Wednesday. It had been a week since she had thrown Griff’s nanny out and she was no closer to finding a replacement than she had been seven days ago. Her second assistant, Jill, was watching the child and she looked almost, if not more, exhausted than she did. When she had initially told Jill what she would be doing for the foreseeable future, she was less than enthused. That along with needing her to be there so early didn’t help the situation. 

Since she couldn’t expect the assistant to be there all night like a regular nanny, she was left to do dinner, laundry, and childcare herself at the end of the long work day. Even her housekeepers seemed to be getting drained by the situation.

Today she was having another interview with a prospective caretaker, and hopefully this one wouldn’t disappoint like the last few. She really didn’t have any idea what to expect, so she waited for Emily to come in and give a quick rundown beforehand. Today however, instead of seeing Emily’s short bob come in through her office door, it was Evander, probably come to gloat about how much sleep he was getting. He glided over to the heavy desk and plopped down into the straight backed chair across the room from where Regina was making herself a stiff drink. She groaned at his morning energy. He didn’t seem to notice.

“You do know that it’s eight in the morning, right?” he nodded to the highball of whiskey in her hand. She ignored him, in poor humors at this hour. 

She sighed. “How can I help you, Evander? Did that mate of yours have your babies yet?”

The man laughed lightly. “No, not quite yet. Real close though, I can feel it,” he watched her walk over and sink into the overstuffed seat beside him. She sighed and closed her eyes. Evander continued. “You know my brother, Mike? Works downstairs in client outreach?” 

Regina didn’t open her eyes. “The one who fucks everything that moves?” 

“Pot calling the kettle black, R. And yeah, that one.”

“What about him?” 

“He has a friend of a friend who might be up to the challenge of being your nanny. Seemed pretty enthusiastic.” 

“Little brown-noser. What’s the catch?” she opened an eye at him waiting for a response. 

“Well,” he said “she’s an omega. And your three o’clock.” he took the drink from her hand, setting it on the coffee table before exchanging it with a bottle of water. “Passed her background check,” he got up, striding to the door. “Resume and application materials are in your inbox.” he called, closing the door behind him.

Regina scoffed at the water in her hand, replacing it with her whiskey again. She drained it and went back to her desk to review the applicant. 

Her day went by relatively quickly, and when Emily brought in her afternoon lunch, she had a pounding headache. The assistant, who was always too good at her job, placed a cup of black coffee next to the steak and salad along with two ibuprofen. She gave a little smile and wordlessly left the office, leaving Regina to her work. Almost as soon as she finished eating, the beta was back. 

“Miss Clark, your 3 o’clock is here to see you,” she announced, taking the empty tray from her. “A Miss Cassandra Walsh.” Regina nodded to her, and straightened her desk. 

She smelled her before she saw her. Definitely an omega. She was slight, almost too thin, with thick, unruly red hair that looked like she had to fist fight it just to get it to lay flat. She was pale with a few freckles, and wore wire glasses. She clutched at the bottom of her blouse, clearly nervous. 

“You must be Cassandra,” Regina said, motioning for Emily to shut the door. “It’s nice to meet you. Please, have a seat.” 

The omega sat quickly, clearly eager to make a good impression. Regina stood, coming around the front of the desk to sit on the edge of it just in front of her. She inhaled deeply, unable to help herself. Fuck. She certainly didn’t stink, that was for sure. She tasted the anxiety and excitement on the girl, and couldn’t help but feel a pang of arousal. She swallowed, forcing the thought down. This was business. 

The omega- Cassandra- waited quietly for her to speak. “My name is Regina. You may call me Ms. Clark, or Alpha Clark, if you so choose,” she began. Regina knew that many omegas felt more comfortable addressing an alpha formally. She assumed this timid girl would. “Thank you for coming to my office. I hope you found your way here alright?”

Cassandra cleared her throat and finally spoke. “Yes, Ms. Clark. I found my way just fine.” Huh. Assumption incorrect. She exuded some calm from her body, to ease the omega just a bit. 

Regina continued. “My son, Griffin, is in need of a nanny. It’ll be full time, mind you. He needs consistency.” She nodded to a picture of him on her desk. Cassandra smiled at the photo before directing her attention back to the alpha before her. “He is four years old, and an omega. I assume that won’t be an issue.” 

The girl shook her head. “No, ma’am. I raised two, so I’m know how to care for children.” 

Regina looked sideways at her. She was too young for babies, surely. “Your own?” she inquired. The girl couldn’t be more than 16 or 17 years old. 

Cassandra shook her head, and face flushed. “No, Ms. Clark. My siblings. Both my parents- my sire and beta mother- worked a lot, so I stayed with them most of the time.”

“And how old are you? Does your alpha know you are looking to take up a position as a nanny?”

“I’m 21 years old, ma’am. And...I don’t have a mate. My sire still owns me.”

Regina’s mouth involuntarily watered. Older than she thought, but so pretty and she smelled like a dream. She usually went out of her way to avoid being alone with unmated omegas, as she didn’t quite trust herself. Not only that, but just by virtue of the fact that they didn’t have anyone to guide them or help them ease their heat, they could be a distraction to alphas and betas trying to go about their days. 

That was among the many reasons she preferred beta lovers; they were more experienced, less distracting and didn’t have any delusion of being able to tie her down. The only unmated omegas she really ever can in contact with were the ones that were brought over to her sire’s house to try to entice his children into getting mated. It had worked with two of Regina’s older brothers, but she and her final brother had yet to be tempted. Of course, that was because her brother Balthazar preferred the company of other alphas, and she was too busy to take on an omega herself. Relationships were so much work, and she had Griff to take care of. 

Admittedly, Regina wouldn’t kick this girl out of bed, but it was much more important to have someone stable in their life that Griffin could connect with. No, she’d have to be off limits, more’s the pity. 

Regina continued. “So it says on your resume that you have formal education, and are currently enrolled in public university. How are your grades?” 

Cassandra straightened her back, suddenly proud. “They’re very good, Miss Clark. I tested into a regular middle school, and have remained at the top of my class since then.” Now that was impressive. Many omegas only finished through 4th or 5th grade before being pulled out to enter an omega finishing school. Finishing school was more focused on manners and blowjobs than an actual education, and most omegas couldn’t do much more than balance a checkbook and cook a mean dinner. 

“Well that’s quite good, Cassandra,” said Regina, feeling impressed. “My son will be attending a mixed school as well, if I have anything to say about it.” She spotted the way the girl shifted in her seat and lifted her brows in surprise as she took that tidbit in. 

“I expect that you’ll also include educational activities into your days together, as well as physical activity. I have it all set up for him to start classes at an omega led dojo for self-defense. I’ll expect you to take the classes as well.” she said, looking her up and down. 

Coming around the desk, she sat down on it right in front of the girl. “This is all of course, pending Griffin’s approval.” The girl’s look of surprise was something she could get used to. She leaned forward, ready to press her advantage and chuckled a little to herself as the girl’s eyes bypassed her face to lock onto her cleavage. She let her stare uninterrupted for a moment. It wasn’t the poor thing’s fault. She had brought much more experienced lovers to their knees using the same technique. She cleared her throat gently, and hazel eyes shot up to hers as a pretty blush spread across her cheeks.

“O-of course, ma’am. It sounds like fun.” She looked back down to the hem of her blouse, fiddling with the seam. She peered up at Regina. “and...Griffin, his uhm...omega parent? Are they...do they live with you, as well?”

The alpha cocked her head at the omega. “Obviously if I had an omega at home, I wouldn’t be hiring one.” she smiled a bit, somewhere between friendliness and a warning. She didn’t need anyone snooping around her private life. 

“I think it goes without saying, Cassandra, that what you do with my son is highly confidential. Any loose lips to the press and you will find yourself quickly unemployed.” she leaned back in her chair again. “Also,” she continued, “You would do well to remember that any harm- any at all- that comes to him would be very poorly advised.” She eked dominance to the girl, the weight of her thinly veiled threat making her close her eyes and turn her head, exposing her neck in submission. Regina regretted it immediately. She didn’t mean to scare the omega away, just impress the seriousness of the task of caring for Griffin. 

Regina took Cassandra’s chin gently in her hand, turning her face back to her. She locked eyes with the omega, and pressed calm towards her again. “I’m sure that won’t be an issue, though,” she smiled lightly at her. God, she was just divine. In other circumstances, the their meeting would have been very different. Cassandra finally relaxed and gave her own weak little smile. Once Regina saw that she was no longer panicking, she broke away. 

“Now, I will have my assistant Emily give you keys to the house, Griffin is there with another one of my assistants. You can relieve her and I’ll be home later tonight.” she walked over to her bar and poured herself a small victory drink. 

“Uhm… Ms. Clark? I don’t actually have a car. Do you know what bus stop is near your house?” Cassandra spoke softly but with confidence. Regina turned toward her and almost laughed out loud. 

“No, no. I’ll have Emily call my driver for you. He’ll bring you straight there.” With that, Cassandra thanked her and left the office. Regina sipped her drink. I’ll have to find a car for her, she thought absentmindedly. Griff can’t go around on a city bus. 

\---- 

Cassie got into the BMW that was waiting for her in front of GenSpec. The car was jet black, and the seats were more comfortable than any car she’d ever been in before. The driver didn’t even turn to look at her, which was a little unnerving, but she guessed that when you worked for rich people long enough you stopped asking questions. She stared out the window as the car glided into motion, watching downtown Minneapolis pass by her. Now that she was basically alone, she dropped her head into her hands, totally embarrassed by how she had acted.

She had basically drooled over her… like a love sick puppy! She was just so powerful and sexy and smart and all those other things she knew she would be. Of course Craig was wrong. She was a mother looking out for her son, and she wanted the best for him. And… she didn't have a mate. No beta or omega. 

Was it wrong to be so attracted to her? Oh god she had caught her staring at her breasts! Stupid, stupid, stupid! She wasn't even trying to stare at them. She was looking at that dark red tattoo under her collarbone. It was an intricate ‘C’ with a scepter and 2 swords crossing behind it in a cross. Under and over it were entwined chains and grapevines, making it look like something you would find in a history book for a royal family. Cassandra assumed it was a family crest of some kind, but why get it in such an oddly specific place? She decided to put it out of her mind for now. 

As the car pulled into the Summit Hill neighborhood, Cassie felt her jaw drop at how massive the houses were. When they had gotten off of I-94 she had expected maybe a condo or townhome by the river, not a family neighborhood. Guess that’s one more thing I was wrong about, she thought idly. The car slowed, turning into a long driveway. The house was a craftsman-style home and looked even more expensive than the surrounding houses. She gulped, feeling unprepared for what it would be like inside. Walking up to the house, she fit her new key into the lock and opened the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!  
> Life got a little busy there, but we're back now. Thanks for your comments. Here's the new chapter. See you next Sunday!

Holy fuck. 

The entryway was enormous, and as she stepped further in she saw a fucking indoor pool connected to the foyer. Before she could look around more, a frazzled blonde came into view, carrying a small child on her hip. 

“Thank God you’re here. Please, take him.” The woman handed the child over and Cassie automatically balanced him on her hip. He averted his face, seeming shy.  
“All the paperwork you need is in the kitchen including a sheet for direct deposit, if you want it.”

Plopping a kiss onto Griffin’s head, she looked at Cassie. “I’m so happy you’re here. He’s a sweet boy, but pretty energetic and child care is not my strong suit.” The woman, presumably Regina’s assistant, practically ran for the door. She grabbed her black heels, not bothering to put them on. “Try not to get fired, okay?”

With that, she was gone, leaving Cassandra with who she assumed was Griffin Clark.  
He wasn't very big, even for a four year old. His hair was buzzed short, and she could see the blush covering his dark ears. He smelled excited but nervous, face hidden in his arms, crossing them over his eyes. Cassandra put him down and he jumped up over the couch and peered at her from behind it. 

Okay, he was pretty cute. 

Cassandra walked closer to his hiding place and sat down, legs crossed. She cocked her head at him and smiled gently.  
“Hi, buddy,” she said softly. “My name is Cassie. You must be Griffin.”  
The boy gave a sharp little nod. Okay, so maybe this wouldn't be so hard.  
“Uhm… what's your favorite color?” she asked. “Mine is blue. Just like my shirt, see?” she held out her blouse, as if proving the point. He poked his head out a little more to see. He took note of his own clothes and pushed his head out just a little more.  
“My shirt is red. So I think I like red,” he explained. Cassie nodded to him, hoping he'd go on. He did. 

“It's red with a puppy and a truck,” the boy looked down at his own shirt again. “I got it for a my birthday. Mama got it from the store.”  
“Wow, I bet it's really cool, huh?” Cassandra raised her brows in interest.  
“Yeah, it's cool… wanna see?” he asked, moving from the couch to the floor.  
Cassandra nodded, finally giving him the courage to come over to her. He quickly got to work pulling his shirt taut so she could see the whole image. There was a black and blue dog riding a fire truck with stars around it. He was right, it was a pretty cool shirt. Griffin sat down in front of her, mimicking her posture. He sniffed the air curiously. Cassandra had to hold back a laugh, as it was pretty rude to intentionally scent someone you just met. She was expecting him to be a bit more refined (was that the right word here?) considering his lineage, but kids were kids everywhere, she supposed.  
After he got his fill, he wrinkled his nose in confusion. “You don't smell like a grownup.” he noted. “You don't smell like a nanny.” 

Oh yeah, he’s never had a nanny who wasn’t a beta, she recalled. “I’m an omega like you,” she explained. “See?” She held out her wrist where her omega id cuff was locked. 

“But you don’t have a collar! What happened to it?” Had he never seen a grown omega without a collar? Collars were much less common than they used to be, mostly used by older omegas who had never known any different and families who regarded their omegas as more property than people. Cassandra bit her lip for a moment while she decided how to answer.

“I...I’ve never had one,” she said. “I like this one better. Besides, this way we can match.”  
Griffin had a moment of uncertainty before lifting his foot in the air. Right above his socked foot was the omega anklet given to underage or preheat omegas. It was thinner than hers but looked very much the same, with his family name, date of birth and id number. 

“We match!” he observed with a broad smile. He stuck his foot in her hand so their cuffs were touching. Cassandra reached out to tickle his foot, and he pulled away squealing. He made a quick lap around the space and came back, bouncing on his heels.  
“I think I have to go potty. Can I go potty?” Griffin asked. Cassandra nodded fervently, not wanting to have to clean up any ‘accidents’ and he ran out of the room. Cassandra got up from the floor and went to follow after him. 

It turned out to be a mistake. The house itself was massive, and looked like something out of a magazine that a tornado had blown through. Everything was stunning, but it looked like the assistant wasn’t much of a housekeeper. Her initial feeling of overwhelming shock at the size of it all came back to her as she went after the boy. She had a difficult time discerning where exactly he had gone, so she opted to wander and hope she’d find him. 

The walls were mostly empty with little touches of home here and there. The grand white marble fireplace was dotted in blue, green and red crayon marks. Through one door was what looked like a small classroom with a white board and school books, papers and toys scattered about. There was a bathroom off the main hall with turquoise inlays nearly covered by dirty clothes and a painting over the arching stairwell with an abstract motif of a sunset that was set askew. The carpets looked very new, and felt like pillows under her bare feet, but were littered with crumbs.

After wandering in the mansion for a while looking for Griffin, she finally was able to hear him singing to himself in a bathroom off the kitchen. His rendition of Twinkle Little Star reverberated as she looked for the notes the assistant had mentioned. The kitchen was easily most mismanaged part of the house; dishes piled up in the sink, empty applesauce cups laid out, and tiny socks somehow tucked inside an open cupboard. Cassandra laughed to herself. No wonder Regina was so quick to hire her! This was a disaster. She wondered how long she had been looking for a new nanny. How did she still look so put together and in-control of everything?

At that moment, Griffin ran into the kitchen and skipped to a halt in from of Cassandra. “What’s for dinner tonight?” he asked expectantly. Was she supposed to make dinner? Looking for the papers, she glanced around the room hoping they would contain a schedule. 

“Ahm...well, let’s see what we have.” she opened a cabinet looking for groceries with no luck. “Where does your mother keep the food?”  
Griffin pointed to a door in the corner, rocking back on his heels a little. He took a tiny breath and looked up at her again. “Can I go play?” he said. Cassandra excused him and he wandered off. 

She took the few strides to the door and opened the pantry. What lay before her was like seeing God. Anything she could have wanted to cook was all in there; fruit, vegetables, pastas, rices, boxed meals, a hundred spices, cereals, cans of everything. A quick peek in the fridge made her physically dizzy. Geez, the value of the food in this room alone was enough to pay her bills for three months! 

She closed everything up once again and sat down at the island, dazed. As if expecting this exact chain of events, a folder labeled “NEW NANNY PAPERWORK” lay in the midst of the chaos of the empty containers and dirty dishes. She picked it up and noted that it was a bit heavier than expected. Opening it, she reached inside pulled out a small stack of papers. It was mostly standard stuff, a W-4, the sheet for direct deposit and… A statement of benefits? Holy shit! She’d been so set on taking the job that she hadn’t even thought about pay or anything else. Her jaw dropped in shock as she saw her weekly rate-$900 a week?! Jesus, she could finally replace her crappy laptop, to say nothing of helping out her folks. 

She knew they worked hard to cover the tuition that her student loans didn’t. She could pay her own way with money left over to start paying down her loans and buy whatever she might want. Almost more surprising was the health care package, which was all inclusive. Wow, she thought. Most employers didn’t want to pay for their omega employees to receive coverage because their health care costs were usually higher. The next paper seemed to be a schedule with a couple of notes; she put that aside to grab the last thing in the envelope. Reaching into it again, her hand hit a small flat box. 

Pulling it out, her eyes widened. It was the latest version of the GenSpec smartphone in a black case. A post it note on the case simply read: ’For work use only.’ She set it aside to look at the schedule, noting that Regina wanted dinner on the table by seven; and all the cleanup done by 8:30 when Griffin would go to bed. Looking up at the clock over the stove, she noted that it was only 4:30. She quickly filled out the direct deposit form, and then left the room to seek out Griffin. Walking back out towards the foyer, she heard giggling to her right. Turning down a short hallway, she found herself in a sunroom that was absolutely strewn with toys. 

Wow, she really does spoil him, she thought. Toy cars, dolls, castles, dress up clothes...it honestly looked like she just bought an entire toy store. There were so many, she could not even see the floor. Cassandra pushed the toys to the sides as she waded through the mess. 

From behind a small bookshelf, Griffin popped out wearing a fireman’s hat with his arms in the air. “Boo!” he shouted. “I found you, Nanny!”  
Cassandra laughed. “You can just call me Cassie, bud,” she cautiously sat down on the floor, narrowly missing a pile of Legos. “Does your mom ever ask you to clean your playroom?” Griffin shrugged and straightened his hat.  
“I don’t know how to clean!” he motioned to his toys. “Besides, Mama Fifi gave me these. She wants me to play with them all.”

Who was Mama Fifi? Was that his other parent? Regina had mentioned he didn’t have an omega parent so...maybe that was her girlfriend? Cassandra waved the thought away to think about later. She thought back to the schedule that was left for her time with Griffin. It didn’t say anything about cleaning other than supper dishes, but this was ridiculous. She figured better to start good habits now.  
“Griffin, do you want to play a game?” she wiggled her eyebrows enticingly at him. He quickly took the bait, exclaiming his approval. 

With a quick rundown of simple rules, Cassandra and her young ward begin putting the rooms back in order. It was a grand matching game, putting like items with like, having Griffin choose what made the most sense to him. He asserted that picture books and dress up clothes should obviously be put together, and that the toy swords clearly belonged with his mermaid dolls. After a while, Cassandra forgot that they were actually cleaning, caught up in the game and his rationalizations. He really was a very intelligent, charming kid. His laughter pealed out of him like a bell, high and clear. It was hard to look at the little boy and see a cold, calculating Clark. Even harder to imagine was how so many nannies had such a difficult time getting along with him and ultimately got fired. She wondered If his sweetness was from his ‘mama Fifi’s’ influence or if Regina was secretly a total softie. 

After the playroom was clean (a task which was completed a lot quicker than Cassandra was expecting), their stomachs started to growl. She excused herself from the playroom after flipping on a DVD with the promise of food. Back in the train wreck of a kitchen, she started to put together dinner. She opted for a simple meal; spaghetti with a side salad so she could tidy as she cooked. All in all, it took her about an hour and a half to put the kitchen back to rights and get food on the table. Lured away from his movie by the smell of garlic and basil, Griffin ran into the dining area ready to eat.  
She set a plate for him along with a glass of milk, and all but fell into the chair next to him. Her own plate of food sat on the table in front of her, but she was already so bone tired that the thought of dinner made her feel a little queasy. Griffin was still wound up, and he chattered rapidly as he ate. 

“...and then, the dragon went up the tower and helped the princess out of her room!” he finished his story with a flourish, sauce painting his entire face and chest, having cast aside his shirt two stories ago. About halfway through story two, he had gotten bored with eating. Cassie nodded distractedly and picked at her food. She pointed to his plate with her fork. 

“Aren’t you hungry, Griffin? You’re playing more than you’re eating. ”  
He swirled his noodles into shapes. “Mama Fifi always lets me have ice cream before I eat supper,” he peered sideways at her to see if she believed him. “My supper tummy is all full, but my ice cream tummy is still hungry. Besides, you’re not eating.”  
Cassandra thought about that for a moment, and took another bite of spaghetti. Well played, kid. She lifted her brows at him as she chewed. He took the hint and went back to playing with noodles, picking one up at a time and lowering it into his mouth. She tried not to laugh at his antics and focused on finishing her plate to be a good example. She wondered when Regina would get home. She hoped she’d at least have enough time to get Griffin cleaned off and back into his shirt. 

She smelled her before she saw her. Just as Cassandra registered the powerful alpha scent, Griffin jumped off of his chair and ran to the doorway of the kitchen. Cassie closed her eyes for a moment, heaving a sigh and hoping Regina wouldn’t be too upset when she saw how dirty her son was. 

________________________________________

Griff ran to Regina’s side, absolutely covered in red sauce. She dropped her briefcase on the floor and picked him up happily; looking him over to make sure he was alright. He was shirtless and covered in his dinner but he looked happier than he had in weeks. The shirt would be a loss, but she could care less. It looked like her gut decision had been right, as usual. She kissed his face, feeling better than she had al say. Before she could even ask him out his day went, he was already chattering about his playroom and new nanny.

“...and we played a game, we did a match-match game,” he explained. “And she likes blue, and guess what?” he seemed to wait for dramatic effect. She smiled at him to continue. “You won’t believe me, but she’s an omega! Just like me! Look,” he squealed, squirming impatiently to be put down. 

She complied, completely amused and he ran over to the girl, now standing a few feet away with her hands folded. She must have begun clearing the table, because there was a small set of dirty dishes beside the sink- wait, the kitchen was clean? When did that-  
“Look, look here!” Griff interrupted her thoughts, lifting up his nanny’s wrist, showing off her omega identification cuff. “She’s got a bracelet too, but she doesn’t have a collar, because she says she likes this one the best.” The girl was visibly blushing now, eyes trained to the floor. Regina couldn’t help but be a little aroused at the display of submission from her newest employee. Griffin grinned at her again, shaking the girl’s hand as if that would help her see the bracelet better.

Regina gave him a little look, hoping he could see her slight displeasure. “Alright, that’s enough now, Griffin. If you’re done with dinner, run upstairs and get ready for your bath.” Griffin sighed dramatically before starting to trudge off. He stopped on his way out of the kitchen and turned back around. 

“Can Cassie come back again?” he looked imploringly at his mother. Surprised and pleased at her son’s quick approval of the new hire, she nodded. A smile broke out on his face and he ran up the stairs. 

After watching him go, Regina looked back over to Cassandra. She was still looking at the floor, but peeked up ever so slightly to judge her reaction. The girl spoke first.  
“I, uhm, I made dinner for you too, ma’am. I’ll bring it over.” She scurried back over the stove, retrieving a clean plate. Regina sat down at the oak table, feeling hungrier than she had all day. It did smell good in here. Cassandra brought over a plate and napkin and stood a few feet away from the table, waiting for her employers’ reaction. Regina motioned for Cassandra to sit down as well, and she nervously did so.  
After a quick bite, Regina nodded in approval. “This is really good. You made it from scratch?”

“Yeah, I didn’t find any jarred sauce, so I figured I’d just put it together while I was cleaning.” Cassandra folded her hands in her lap and made a face at Regina’s ruined blouse. “Sorry about that, by the way. I can take the stain out tonight.”  
Regina swallowed her food and waved her hand in dismissal. “It’s not a big deal. It’s more important that Griff has already eaten dinner. I do appreciate you taking the time to tidy a bit. I know it was a little... chaotic in here.” She looked around the nearly spotless kitchen in gratitude. 

Cassandra smiled a little, finally relaxing. “We also did the playroom across the house, just like Griffin said. He helped me figure it out. He’s a very sweet boy,” she added.  
“He is. And he clearly likes you, so I expect you to be back here tomorrow at seven in the morning. Griffin wakes up at about 7:15, and I’m on my way the door at 7:30.” Regina looked sideways at her, waiting for her reaction. If Cassandra was upset by the early start time, she made no outward sign of it. Regina continued. “As we discussed earlier today, I understand you have no car to drive here, so I will be giving you a vehicle to transport yourself and Griffin in.” 

At that, Cassandra gasped. Her face went pale. “Uh...ma’am? I uh...I really don’t need a car, the bus is just fine to commute on-” Regina put up her hand, silencing her panicked excuses. The girl looked positively shocked, obviously not having expected this.

“Cassandra, I will not have Griffin put on” she paused, thinking of the least bitchy way to say this. “...public transport. Tonight my driver will bring you home, but tomorrow future transport will be arranged.” 

Cassie stood up straighter in mild irritation, as if not liking her tone. “Respectfully, Ms. Clark, I really don’t need a car to commute. I can get around just fine by myself. If I need to bring Griffin somewhere I’d be more than happy to drive one of your cars, but there’s really no need to get me my own.” Regina hid her smile as she lifted her napkin to dab at her mouth. Putting it down on her empty plate, she glanced up at the omega. The girl was a spitfire, she’d give her that. Maybe that was where her unusually strong attraction was coming from. 

“I don’t doubt you can take care of yourself, Cassandra. Think of it as a job requirement if that makes it easier on you.” Gathering her dishes, she stood up and walked them over to the sink. After a moment’s thought, she unbuttoned her blouse and put it over a high backed stool at the island, leaving her in a white tank top. She’d distracted the girl with her body before, and wasn’t above doing it again. She turned around, and the girl’s eyes fell predictably to her cleavage. 

“Good night, Cassandra.” she husked, pitching her voice lower than usual. “My driver is waiting for you, and your new transportation will be delivered in the morning.” With that she swept past her, feeling a sort of primal satisfaction as the girl stared after her openmouthed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! I've got to admit, I geeked out a bit here about Cassie's car. It's base off of the Porsche Cayenne, which I think is the perfect rich mom car, lol. I hashed out all the specs and it's damn near a $200,000 car. There's quite a bit of background info here, and worldbuilding is our favorite part of the his, so let us know what you think. Next chapter we'll be meeting Cassie's folks and catching up with Regina. We'll be updating evey other week from here on out. Sorry about how erratic we've been, things have been busy. 
> 
> See you in two weeks, and happy Pride month!

The car was so comfy, Cassandra almost fell asleep on the short drive back to her dorm. She was sure it looked strange being dropped off at home from a black BMW. She hoped no one saw her; she didn’t even want to think about some of the things the gossipy omegas in her dorm would say. 

Her new job! It was official! Three days outside of the semester and she already had a summer job that was paying her way more than any other job she could think of. The commute would be totally worth it, even though her parents were coming over to bring her home for the summer. They lived much further away than her dorm was to the house, but she would manage the suburban bus line if it meant getting paid so well. Regina had seemed serious about giving her a car, but that was something to worry about later.

Finally pulling up to the dorm, the driver unlocked the car and wished her goodnight. Gathering her things, she mumbled a thank you and climbed out. As the car turned back to the street to leave, the headlights illuminated the front door of her dorm, where Craig was waiting with his hands in his pockets at the stoop.Of fucking course, she thought.

She set her jaw, ready for a fight, promising herself that she wouldn’t let him off so easily this time.   
Confidently, she stuck out her chin and made her way to the door, ready to ignore him completely. The closer she got to him and the entrance, the more his body relaxed. Cassandra brushed past him without a word to buzz herself in. Craig reached out and grabbed her wrist and pulled her to a stop. 

“I’m sor-” He was cut off as Cassandra swung around and slapped him as hard as she could, making him stumble back on the sidewalk. He raised his hand to his cheek where a red handprint was blooming. Cassie drew herself up, feeling empowered by the day’s events. She stopped herself from apologizing and instead glared at him silently. 

Craig rubbed his cheek a couple times and smiled wryly. “Yeah, I guess I deserved that.” He looked at the pavement, visibly shamed. Cassie almost felt bad for hitting him, but hardened herself, resolving to let him say his piece. He went on. “I know I was a jerk. A real asshole. I was… I was just looking out for you.”

Cassandra shot him a withering look. “If this is how you ‘look out’ for me, then I could do without. My world doesn’t revolve around what you choose it to! I have control over my own life, and I don’t need your approval to do anything, including taking a job!”

Craig looked hurt, taken aback by her snappish reply. His face hardened in frustration. “I never said I was trying to control your life, I’m just worried about you with her, that’s all! Alphas like her, once they get a whiff of something they like, it’s like everything shuts off except their dicks. I’m worried about what you might let her do... I saw you when she stepped out on that stage the other day, Cass, I saw you. It’s like she turned off your reasonable brain and made you a...a…” he fumbled for the words, trembling with anger and frustration.   
“A what, Craig? What? A knot slut? An omega whore? Just some dirty hole that needs to be filled?” she spat the accusations at him, drawing the attention of a couple passersby who pointed at them and whispered to each other. 

The scent of Craig’s fury rose around them, causing several of the omegas residing in the dorms to shut their windows to the smell. Craig smelled the confusion and fear wafting from those picking up on the confrontation and forced himself to calm down. He breathed in and relaxed his body muscles loosening visibly.

“No. I would never think that. You’re different, Cass, you’re so strong and smart and beautiful,” Cassie blushed through her anger and turned her face away. He went on. “I just worry about you. Others look at you and they don’t see what I know to be true.”

He went to reach out and touch her cheek to calm her as he usually would, but stopped his hand halfway and dropped it. Cassie glanced back at him, looking at him straight on as they always did; sharing their gazes as equals, not as beta and omega. She was surprised to see him blushing as well, scarlet lighting up his usually pale cheeks. He looked so tired. How long had he been waiting here for her to come home? The thought of him standing watch to make sure she had gotten home safely softened her a bit. She sighed. 

“You always see me for exactly who I am. But this-” she motioned to all the chaos of the moment, “this has got to stop. You have got to just...relax. No one is making me do anything, I want to do this.”

“But that’s what I’m afraid of, Cassie. What else might you want to do in the moment? I trust you know what you’re doing I just don’t trust her.” He paused his confession and scrunched up his nose, like he’d smelt old garbage. “What the fuck is that smell?” his eyes dropped to Regina’s soiled blouse in Cassandra’s hands, and narrowed in disgust. 

Cassie almost tipped over in her haste to stuff the shirt in her bag. “I’m just cleaning it for Ms. Clark. For work.” she emphasized. “It’s for work, Craig.”   
Her friend shifted his eyes back to her face suddenly withdrawn again, working some great mystery out in his head.After a moment, he hung his head in defeat. “Just...be careful.” He spun around and stuffed his fists back in his pockets, stalking away. Cassandra felt anger start to bubble up inside her again, but it fell flat. It didn’t matter. He didn’t matter. She took out the shirt, smoothing it out with her hands. With a exhausted sigh she went back to her dorm alone. 

_____________________________________________________

Regina knelt on the floor of the bathroom, helping Griff into his PJ’s. As she pulled his pants up, she took a look at his anklet. “Almost time to get you the next size up, huh bud?” Finished, she picked him up and carried him into his bedroom. “Can I get a princess one this time, Mama?” The upgraded omega anklets had been one of GenSpec’s first smash products, and was still incredibly popular. The old government anklets and cuffs had been made of brushed nickel, which while cheap wasn’t very comfortable, and caused severe allergic reactions for some. 

GenSpec’s cuffs and anklets were more durable, waterproof and extremely hard to remove without the proper tools. The kids’ line offered several patterns, from Minions to Dora the Explorer, and could be customized as well.   
Regina ruffled his still wet hair and put him down on his bed. “Sure thing, buddy. Sparkles and pink? Or maybe purple?” He squirmed his way under the covers, nodding frantically.

“Pink! And a crown too, Mama!” She nodded, reaching over to grab the book they’d been reading last night. She laid down next to Griffin and read to him softly, using her other hand to pet his hair as she started to read.   
Half an hour later, Regina looked down at her sleeping son, feeling a peculiar tug at her heartstrings. Though she had felt irritated with him earlier for the way he’d been throwing Cassandra’s arm around and showing off her omega cuff, now she just felt sad and a little guilty. 

All of his life she’d raised Griffin as any other Clark child;inadvertently isolating him from other omegas. It was too early to say if Cassandra would work out, but Regina knew she’d never hire another beta nanny. She’d been shocked at how comfortable her shy little prince had been with the new nanny. She was so concerned about other people shoving him into a stereotype that she hadn’t thought about the sense of belonging he was clearly missing out on. Kissing her son gently on the head, she resolved to do better by him. 

Gently sliding out from underneath the snoring child, she left the room and quietly padded down the hall to her home office.   
She walked over to her liquor cabinet, unlocking it to pour herself a scotch. Carrying it over to her desk, she opened her laptop and grabbed her phone, ready to settle in to do at least another hour’s worth of work. First, she texted Emily about the vehicle she wanted delivered to Cassandra’s house the next morning. 

Initially she was going to give the girl a standard GenSpec model SUV but she’d thought better of it. She decided on a prototype from her collaboration with Regal Motors. The Queen Series would consist primarily of family friendly mid-range sedans, SUVs and hybrids, but there would be one luxury vehicle among them. It was the best she had available, and asking the girl to test out the car might appease the omega’s obvious discomfort. 

Jesus Christ, these Omegas. One night in and I’m already making compromises, Regina thought. With a sip of her drink, she started in on work. The MagiTek merger had been completed rather satisfactorily last week, but the launch of Liberty Market in the Midwest was still demanding her attention. It was going almost too well; she hadn’t anticipated it taking off so quickly and now her personnel and inventory costs were rising as products flew off the shelves. She trusted her people, but it never hurt to look over things to make sure everything was aboveboard. Opening up the manager’s report from the flagship store in Minneapolis, she settled in for a long night.  
________________________________________  
A sharp buzz woke Cassie up the next morning. What the fuck is that noise? She looked over at her alarm clock, where the sound was definitely not coming from. And at five in the fucking morning? Peering through her sleep-swollen eyes out the window, she could see that it was still dark outside, with the sun just barely threatening the horizon.   
She shuffled around in her bed, catching her hair in her arms and under her elbows in the process. Grumbling with the effort, she finally found the source of the noise. The Clark phone! The previous day’s events flooded back into memory. With a newfound energy, Cassie swiped right to accept the call and shoved the cell onto her ear. 

“Ahm, hello?” she tried to sound as alert as possible, given that she had just woken up. Regina’s voice came through the phone, clear as a bell. 

“Good morning, Cassandra. Your transport is outside your dorm waiting for you. I know this is earlier than our agreed upon start time, but I would like to run down the day’s schedule with you before I leave. See you in 15.” the call ended before Cassandra could get a word in edgewise. 

Transport. Ugh, she must mean the car. Sliding out of bed, she looked closer out the window and saw an suv idling in the street. Groaning again, she hurriedly went through laundry to find clean(ish) clothes. Settling on some jeans that probably didn’t have any stains and a white t-shirt, she grabbed her bag with the phone and ran. She tugged on her hair to try to get it lie flat, yanking the curls back into submission. When that failed, she knotted the back of it into a bun hoping Regina would not notice her bedhead.

The building attendant looked up at her warily as she walked past. She probably looked exactly a she felt- already nervous and exhausted. Cassandra gave her a tight smile and charged out the front door as soon as she heard the faint beep. One step out the door, and the suv demanded her attention again. The driver from last night stood outside, waiting for her arrival. He looked polished and lively, like he had gotten a full night’s rest. Once he noticed her, he walked to meet her halfway. 

“Good morning, miss!” he said brightly. She mumbled a similar greeting. “I just need you to sign this here and we can get going for the morning.” He pushed a small contract at her with a pen, and she hurriedly signed her name and ID number. Cassandra started over to the sleek, gold vehicle’s passenger side, but was quickly called back again. 

“Miss, I was given instructions to allow you drive back to the house,” he noted, passing the keys to her. “You do have a driver’s license, don’t you?” 

Cassie gawked. “Well yeah, but- Ms. Clark has never seen me drive, and I don’t-”

He laughed, sensing her nervousness. “Come on, now. You’re going to have to drive it eventually. This way, I can help you figure out what all the bells and whistles do before you take Mr. Clark out in it.”

Cassandra smiled weakly at his chauvinistic assertion that she’d be too distracted by shiny buttons to effectively drive a car. He was right about one thing though. She would have to drive it eventually. She went forward to the driver’s door and after finding no place to swipe her cuff, waited for him to unlock the car for her. He laughed again, and she decided he was either way too familiar with her or just an asshole. He knew she couldn’t unlock the car herself, and he was making fun of her. Once he realized what she was waiting for, he stopped laughing and met her eyes in apology. 

“I’m sorry, miss. I forgot to tell you- this is an Omega class vehicle. It doesn’t have omega locks or collar links. There’s no place to swipe your ID, it just opens with the key I gave you. Go on,” he prodded gently. “Hop in and we’ll get going.”

Cassandra looked at him quizzically. No Omega locks? So she could just enter and exit the car at her own will? She reached down and pressed the key into the door carefully and turned. The lock clicked open and she was able to open the car herself. The driver gave a curt nod, as if this was all progressing rather slowly, and opened his own door to sit down on the passenger side. Cassandra climbed in and shut the door. Everything seemed to move in freeze frame as she buckled her seat and gripped the wheel.The logo on the wheel and seats didn’t match any logo she knew off of the top of her head, but it did seem familiar somehow. The driver let her look around her for a moment before clearing his throat. 

“This is a brand new prototype Omega Class vehicle from the GenSpec collaboration with Regal Motors. It has a few knobs down here-” he pointed to the dash between them “-that control temperature for the cab and yourself. It also has a lock compartment down here for your driving and registration forms, which you’ll need in case you get pulled over.” Cassandra tried not to roll her eyes at the over explanation of everything. “It’s also got a back up camera, Bluetooth capability and built in navigation.” Pointing behind himself, he went on:

“Back there is a car seat fitted for Mr. Clark, and a portable dvd player, should he need it. There’s also a first aid kit and emergency weather kit under the seat.” Looking back while he was pointing, she noted that the entire interior was white. White leather for a nanny car. The rich really didn’t skimp, did they? She rolled her eyes, hoping she wasn’t going to be expected to clean the leather herself. Maybe she could get seat covers with her next check. Shrugging off the thought, she took off her bag and set in on the floor behind her. Before turning and taking a moment to remove the phone from the front pocket. “Oh yes,” he went on. “There’s a charging surface up here and your phone is already connected via bluetooth. Although Ms. Clark was very firm that you need to pull over before you pick up any calls or reset navigation. It’s best not to be distracted on the road.” 

Cassandra nodded along with him as he spoke, and found herself actually getting a bit distracted already. She hated it when Alphas and Betas were right. Finding her voice, she brushed her hand over a red button next to the gear stick. She’d never seen anything like that in her parent’s old cars. “What’s this?” she went to press it but the driver stopped her. 

“That is a panic button. In case someone is trying to enter the vehicle without your consent or trying to hop out. Just press that and everything locks down, OnStar is contacted as well as law enforcement, and your emergency contact is notified. Best not to touch that one unless you’re in a pickle.” he wrinkled his nose at the idea of himself being perceived as a threat, even accidently. Cassie went back to gripping the wheel and waited for his next instruction. Honestly, she hadn’t driven in a while and when she had it was under the direct supervision of her sire or mother or- to her complete embarrassment a couple years back -her little brother, who acted as her public chaperone when he got his license. 

The driver clapped his hands together in excitement, his mood suddenly returned. “Alright, let’s fire this thing up, huh?” 

Cassandra turned the key in the ignition and the car purred to a start. It was quieter than she was expecting, and hummed gently beneath her. She eased the stick into drive and lifted her foot off the clutch. The driver prattled on next to her, giving out advice she didn’t need. Driving, she found, was a lot the same no matter how expensive your car was. She nodded politely as he chatted, and learned his name was Ben. 

Ben was a talkative guy, and had been with the Clarks for years, even moving out to Minnesota when Regina relocated herself for business. He seemed harmless, albeit a little old fashioned. He wasn’t any older than her dad was, with perhaps a few years younger than him. He seemed to know everything about the Clark family, or at least more than the press did. The drive took less time than she was expecting, even with the brief pauses at stop lights. 

When they pulled up into the drive of the Clark household, the house was still mostly dark with the exception of the kitchen windows. Cassie grabbed her phone and bag pocketing the keys in as she went, making a note to not let them fall out during the day. Ben waved goodbye and went around the back of the house to attend to other duties, leaving the omega to enter the house alone. With a steadying breath, she went up to the front door and found it unlocked. 

Everything was as she left it the night before, except for Regina standing in the kitchen on an early morning phone call. She was already dressed for the day, looking just as bright as she had sounded on the phone. Upon seeing her enter, she waved Cassie into the dining area. 

“...yes, go ahead, Sire. I’m listening. Mhm. Of course, I can have the figures sent over this morning… I’m sure that we can find a solution today. I’ll put legal on it and get back to you. Mhm. Alright.” she put the phone down and turned her attention to her new nanny. 

“Thank you for getting here so quickly, Cassandra. I know it’s not what we had originally agreed upon, so forgive me today’s exception.” The alpha poured herself a cup of coffee. 

“It’s no big deal, I didn’t mind,” Cassie says quickly. It really wasn’t a big deal; Regina Clark glowed in the morning light like the Madonna. She was a sight to behold. Although, that might have more to do with her undeniable attraction to her. “It gives me time to get Griffin’s breakfast ready.” 

Regina was impressed. None of her other nanny’s had taken the initiative to get things going in the morning. She stepped aside with her hand out, gesturing to the fridge and pantry. Cassie went right to work gathering food for breakfast. Eggs, milk, and oats were placed on the counter, along with a couple bananas. Nodding to herself, Regina looked down at her phone and quietly observed the girl’s progress. As Cassandra worked she remained very focused on her task of preparing the meal for Regina’s still sleeping child. 

Regina sat down at the table with her coffee to sift through the morning’s emails. She told herself she didn’t want to interrupt the omega’s focus; many omegas had a difficult time doing too many things at once. Truthfully, Regina was taking the time to look the girl over from a distance. Cassandra worked deftly, pouring and mixing without looking for measurements, like she’d done it hundreds of times before. A single lock of curly red hair was out of the bun she had made. It fell down her chest, teasing Regina with its softness. That of course directed the alpha’s attention to her breasts; small but not completely flat, and definitely not wearing a bra. Regina felt the same arousal creep up from the base of her gut, warming her stomach with desire. 

Cassandra must have finally noticed her looking, because she blushed hot, her freckles melting into the redness. She cleared her throat like it was filled with syrup and went back to her work. 

“You, uhm, you said there were schedules you wanted to go over with me, Ms. Clark?” she said to the stove, with just a hint of confidence. Regina couldn’t help a small smirk from crossing her lips. 

“Of course, thank you, Cassandra,” she put her phone down and walked back over to the island. “As you did this morning, Griffin will need breakfast every day. I don’t expect you to be here on Saturdays until eight in the morning, and of course you have Sundays for yourself. I prefer dinner at night as well Monday through Thursday, but if something comes up obviously my son is the priority.” 

She waited for Cassandra’s reaction, looking at her expectantly. “Oh, uhm, yes ma’am.” the girl finally said. Regina went on. 

“Griffin is allowed television if he finishes his study time and he’s been behaving well,” she explained. “He does need to practice his letters and numbers each day save the weekends, and I also expect him to get outside for some fresh air and exercise when the weather permits. We also have a pool out back- let me know if you need a bathing suit or anything of that nature.” The girl responded as before and went to place a cover on the pot to cook. She turned so she stood opposite her employer. Regina nodded to the coffee pot. “Feel free to have some breakfast as well. I expect you to share meals with Griffin each day.” 

Pouring herself a cup of coffee with milk she sipped with a nod. Remembering something, she hurriedly set her mug down again. “Ma’am? I don’t think I can work this Saturday. My parents are coming to move me from my dorm to their house for the summer. Every other Saturday should be fine after this one.”

The alpha cocked her head a bit. “And where do they live? Not too far, I hope?”

“No, not at all. A bit more of a drive than today, but it shouldn’t be a problem. Especially since…” she trailed off, embarrassed again. “Thank you for the car. I’ll take good care of it, I promise.” 

“Don’t worry about it. Like I said, think of it like a job requirement. I’m sure you’ll take care of it fine. Besides, I’m getting a little field testing out of it too. There’s no other vehicle on the market like it. At least not yet.” Regina waved off her thanks and went back to the task at hand. “We do have a cleaning staff who come here a couple times a week, so don’t go out of your way entirely to keep dust and grit off of things, but general tidying and laundry would be appreciated as well.”

She began to gather her things, ready to head out for the day. “All emergency contact info, doctor’s info, both of my assistants, and my personal cell are in your new phone. If anything goes wrong, give me a call and I’ll address it immediately. Now, I really have to go. I usually get a chance to say goodbye to Griff in the morning, but I’ve got to get some things done at the office today before staff arrives. I’ll see you both tonight.” 

Regina took a final drink of her coffee and left out the door, clearly in a hurry. Cassie waited until she heard the hum of a car outside pull away before releasing the tension from her body. It was nerve wracking to be alone with the alpha especially after her fight with Craig last night. With a final stir of the pot, the omega got to work on the living room, determined to get that stain she’d noticed last night off the fireplace before Griffin got up. 

She worked like that for a couple hours, walking from room to room gathering toys, picking up clothes, sweeping floors, and straightening furniture while she waited for the boy to wake. She knew that he was supposed to be up already, but Cassie figured she could get a little cleaning in before she had to clean and watch a four year old. 

When Griffin did wake up, he was overjoyed to see his new nanny again. “You came back!” he fell into a hug with Cassie and her heart melted at the small boy’s excitement. Damn, he was so fuckin’ cute. 

“Yup I’m here buddy. We’re going to have a great day.” The boy beamed up at her, then wiggled down to head towards the kitchen. “Right after we do some learning,” she called after him. Griffin groaned, and Cassie smiled, turning after him to serve breakfast.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, here's chapter 5! As you can see, the tags have been updated. We went back and forth about the GP, but then we decided if we're gonna do abo we're going to go all out. Next chapter we'll get to meet Cassie's folks, and get a tiny bit of worldbuilding background. The chapter's mostly done, so the wait should be shorter than usual. See you then!

Regina stepped out of the elevator, entering the blessed silence of the office. She was still going over reports for Liberty Market, and her Sire had also requested some data from the discontinued Titan line. Passing by Emily’s desk, she entered her own office. Flicking on the light, she set her phone down on the desk and rounded it to sit down. She hated to leave before Griff woke up, but with business picking up it was hard to get anything done when the full staff was in. 

It was probably time to think about reallocating some of her responsibilities, but it was hard to let go, especially when she was gaining traction. Sitting down at her desk, she started up her desktop, hoping to sift through the majority of the data before Emily arrived in a half hour. Just as her spreadsheets began to load, she heard the click of heels approaching her office. _Shit_ , she thought. I hope that’s Emily and not another pencil pusher here to waste my fucking time. Looking up, she spotted her head of legal heading towards her. Julia Martinez was a force to be reckoned with. Widowed at 26, the omega had put herself through law school. When Regina had taken over GenSpec and fired Julia’s sleazy predecessor, it took only two weeks to realize Julia had been doing most of his work. If Emily was her right hand, Julia was her left, who often slapped her upside her head.

 _Double fuck_. There was no good reason for her to be there, which meant Regina was about to get chewed out. .She straightened her back, futilely hoping Julia was here with some paperwork she had missed. 

“Regina.” Julia’s voice was flat. Regina reflexively winced before looking up at her. She was dressed impeccably, in a grey skirt suit with a deep plum blouse. Her honey brown hair was just starting to grey, and she had the most motherly looking disappointed face she’d seen since she was a child.

“Good morning Julia. How was your week off? Are the boys well?”

Rolling her eyes, Julia moved fully into the office, expecting the redirection. “Everything was great, until I came back and saw those contracts you had pushed through.” She sat down on the edge of Regina’s wide desk, smartly crossing her legs. “I’ll just go ahead and cut to the chase; are you fucking the new nanny?”

Regina nearly spit out her sip of coffee. “W-what? No!” she spluttered trying to gather herself. “She’s just a kid! And she’s an omega; you know I don’t do that.” Julia looked down at her over the top of her glasses, hazel eyes piercing through her. “You let an omega into your home. And I saw the paperwork, remember? She’s a grown woman; nearly an old maid in omega terms.” Regina leant back in her chair, wishing sorely that she had poured herself a drink, though Julia would have been pissed about that too. 

“Listen, your business is yours until it affects _this_ business,” Julia waved her hand as if to emphasize her point. “I have to assume you’re sleeping with her because you gave her a _$250,000 car_. For god's’ sake Regina, it hasn’t even hit the market yet! She could drive that thing over to any one of our competitors and walk off with more than that!”

Feeling her face heat with embarrassment and a strange feeling of protectiveness Regina stood up, towering above Julia where she sat. “She’s a good kid.” she said emphasizing the word. “Besides, the car is lo-jacked and if it really comes down to it we’ll just sue.” Deliberately turning her back on her, Regina went to the bar to pour herself a drink. As much as her lead attorney was like family to her, she needed to remember who signed her paychecks. She bristled with irritation as she took a swig of her whiskey. 

Softening, Julia hopped down off of the desk. “Faye, I’m not here to nag you,” Regina shot her a withering look. “Okay, maybe a little. But in the best way. As your attorney, I want to make sure you know what you’re doing.” 

Draining the tumbler, Regina went to desk and sat down, absently clicking her screen to life. She avoided Julia’s eyes. “I know what I’m doing. It’s just nothing else was working with Griff, and I needed to think out of the box. I worry about him, and I figured we could at least give this a try.” She leaned back and Julia crossed her arms. 

“It seems like a bit of a rush, doesn’t it? You put her in your house with your son the...same day?”  
“She did pass all the background checks,” The alpha waved her hand dismissively. “Besides, she’s amazing with Griffin. And she is very...devout. In regards to...work. And working. For me.” 

Julia raised her eyebrows. “Is that so? Well, I’d venture to guess that most people would be. At any rate, I’m sure you will continue to be very professional about this.” she looked pointedly at her boss.

Regina rolled her eyes. “Oh come on, I’m not that bad. Besides, she’s an omega.” 

“Exactly! That’s exactly my point. Listen, I’m an omega. We are forces to be reckoned with. If this young woman really wants something, she will make it happen. Trust me.” Julia smiled knowingly. She watched her boss for a reaction and found none. She heaved a sigh and leaned back. “Regina, honey, you have been nice to her, right?” 

“Well,” Regina twirled the melting ice in her glass. “I mean, I don’t throw her a party or anything, but she follows directions really well so far and she hasn't complained about anything, and I figure she already knows that her work is invaluable to me.” her thoughts went to dinner last night. “She’s a great cook, Griffin loves her, and I’m going to save loads on dry cleaning.”

“Have you told her this? Like, a thank you?” Julia shook her head in dismay. “Regina, if an employee is doing a good job at something, don’t you compliment them? Let them know they’re appreciated?”

The alpha cocked her head to the side. “Well, yeah, but she’s-” 

“An omega, right? Because of course she can do those things, because she’s an omega. If someone is doing well at their job, you should always let them know, especially an omega. People rarely do, and most people regard them as not much more than servants who you can fuck, so it means a lot. Besides, if she was unhappy with her workload, do you honestly think she’d tell you?”

Regina hadn’t thought about it that way. Not the poor communication that most of her employees obviously had with her- they were either too afraid of their boss or valued their job too much to risk it- but the part where omegas didn’t get told they were valued. Having to note the distinction between being valued as a person and being of a value made Regina itch with discomfort. It was one of those things she tried to shield Griffin from that was only really successful at within the walls of their home. 

Cassandra helped ensure that, giving her son an example of who he could be; both an omega and a productive member of society. In truth, omegas like Cassandra were who she fought for in her business, and who her business advocated on behalf of. Obviously not all omegas we as advanced as Cassandra, Julia, or Griffin, but they still deserved to be coddled and cared for. 

“Damn,” the alpha said aloud. “I’m sorry, Julia. I didn’t even think of that. That’s not… shit. I’m sorry.” she stood up and shuffled toward the wet bar to refill her drink, avoiding Julia’s gaze sheepishly, waiting to be scolded like a child. Instead, the omega smiled at her warmly. 

“You’ll get there, honey. Don’t fret about it too much for right now, okay?” Julia gingerly took the empty glass from Regina’s hand and placed it back on the bar. She reached up to pat her boss’ cheek comfortingly she often did to her own grown boys. In moments like this, Regina pined for her omega parent- her late mother. She hastily forced down the old grief and cleared her throat, Julia dropped her arm, sensing her mood. She walked back to her desk, all business. 

“Ahm, Julia? Could you go over these files before I have them sent to my Sire’s assistant? He was asking about them this morning.” she handed a paper copy of the almost forgotten files to Julia. Taking the large packet, the head of legal went to leave, mentioning that she’d send an email of completion within the hour. Regina called her back. “Oh, and Julia?” the omega raised her eyebrows at her expectantly. “Thank you. For everything.” Her mouth turned up in another one of her knowing smiles and she departed the office. 

Just as Regina opened up her email for the tenth time that morning, her cell buzzed. Swearing to herself, she dug the phone out of her pocket and swiped accept the the New York call. 

“What.” she said into the phone, already irritated with the interruption. 

“Jeez, you’d think you would be happier to hear from your favorite brother,” She deeply regretted telling Balthazar that he was her favorite, because he never stopped talking about it. He went on. “And I’ve got good news, too!”

Regina rubbed her temples, seeing that she would probably get very little work done today. “Jesus, Baz. I thought you were Sire’s annoying assistant. What’s his name- Jordan? Why are you in his office?”

“His name is Bob, by the way- and I figured I’d just drop in to see my dear old pops, maybe have lunch and gab about our lives.” Regina didn’t have to see his face to know sarcasm was practically dripping out of his mouth. He laughed coldly at his own joke. “Nah, I’m actually here to drop off Dad’s birthday present. Sire said he would bring it home with him tonight.”

Regina made a face. “You couldn’t have mailed it?”

A short laugh came through the phone. “I could have. But then I wouldn’t have such good news.” He paused, then spoke muffled into the speaker. “The next company you want...True Alfa! You familiar with it?”

It was true she’d heard of True Alfa. If she was correct in remembering, they manufactured pharmaceuticals, mostly specializing in health and wellness products. They had a reputation for making heat-inducing drugs that held hormones sometimes way above the legal limit, as well as mood stabilizers to make your omega more docile. Typically, these kinds of medications were given by prescription only and through a doctor, but the black market ran rampant with “super” drugs that could be used for nearly anything from forcing your omega to having twelve heats a year to date rape. But certainly these issues were not the fault of the manufacturer itself?

“Yeah, I’m familiar with it. I know they’re nasty, but how are they violating human rights laws?”

“Omega Testing. They’re buying omegas in bulk from breeding and training facilities, finding the ones that aren’t scoring well or fetching too low a price. They’re locked away under horrifying conditions and underfed; heats not cared for, and suffer severe physical abuse. Most of them aren’t making it past ten years or so.” He sucked in an angry breath. “It’s fucking disgusting. Honestly, activists have tried to get them shut down for years, but they’ve so far evaded any real ramifications because they are so successful. Sire had a file on them here with their chain of command, I’ll send it over.” 

Regina’s blood boiled. She nodded to herself. “I’ll get my legal department on it right away. We’ll crush them from the inside out.” 

The process of dismantling a company like this from the inside was a little hobby of hers. She would find companies that were violating human and omega rights laws, buyout the lowest stockholders, gain company control and then terminate the higher ups on grounds of illegal activity. Not only did GenSpec gain important divisions for its’ branding, but she had the personal glee of seeing these monsters locked away in prison. 

Regina could almost hear her brother’s smile on the other end of the line. “That’s my girl. Alright, I’ll get them faxed over. Have fun, kid.” 

The line went dead, and Regina tossed her phone on the desk. She leaned back, tapping her manicured nails on her keyboard. She would need someone to go inside and find out net worth, who the shareholders were, and how to gain nonpublic structure documentation. She knew exactly which brownnoser to put on the job. Evander would love this shit. 

“Emily!” she called out to her assistant, who stepped into the room almost immediately. “Call up Evander to my office. I think I have a promotion for his brother…”

After a day of meeting with her best friend and then his shitheel brother Mike, a plan was well underway to take over Tru Alfa. The bastards wouldn’t know what hit them. By the time she was getting in her town car, the day was long over and well fought. All she wanted now was to go home and see her son. 

Cassandra hadn’t skimped on dinner, either. Strawberry salad and baked rosemary chicken was cooking in the kitchen, making Regina’s mouth water as she opened the door. Griff was in front of her before she could set her bag down. 

“Mama, you’re home!” he hugged her quickly. “We painted today, see?” Griffin pointed to some pieces on the fridge, held up with letter magnets. Regina picked the boy up walked over with him. 

“Wow, these are so beautiful. Who knew my little prince was such an amazing artist?” she kissed him all over his face. “Where’s Cassandra?” 

Griffin pointed to the stairs. “She’s over there. I was helping her make piles in the laundry room.” As if on cue, Cassandra appeared from around the corner, basket of freshly folded laundry in her arms. 

“Welcome home. Dinner is just about ready, maybe ten more minutes. Also, I ironed your black trousers- the wide leg ones- and a few blouses I found under your bed.” She brushed a fallen lock out of her face, smiling somewhat timidly at her boss. Over the last couple days, she had been getting more and more confident around Regina, no longer watching the floor intently when she walked in the room. 

“Very good, Cassandra.” Regina said, remembering her conversation with Julia. “I’m going to go change and I’ll be right down.” She put Griffin down and he ran in front of her up the stairs to her room, flopping on the bed. He waited as she changed into a pair of jeans and light blouse, and then tying a scarf up in her black hair. “Come on, Griffin, let’s go eat.” Her son led the way out of her room again while she tied a knot on the front of her headscarf. He sang to himself as he skipped down the walnut staircase. 

Regina loved her house. It wasn't big enough to accommodate her entire family, so everyone didn’t come at once to visit. It had two omega rooms in the basement that were left unused, but otherwise it had a study, a theatre room, six bedrooms, five bathrooms, formal dining room and living room, as well as a sun room which Griffin used as his playroom. It was obviously built to accommodate a midsize threefold family, but Regina found it to be quaint and traditional compared to her family home. 

It was also very clean, thanks to Cassandra. She had thought about canceling her maid service because she was so thorough, but she didn’t want to overwhelm her from her main task of caring for Griffin. The omega was just plating up food when she entered the kitchen. Regina poured herself a glass of chilled wine.

“Would you like a glass? It’s just chardonnay, but i figured it would be nice with dinner.” She reached for a second glass, gesturing with the wine bottle. 

“Sure, that would be awesome,” Cassandra nodded, blushing at the offer. They all sat down together, eating mostly in silence if not for Griffin’s nightly storytelling and singing. Tonight he insisted on the ABC’s, a song about the letter T, and the theme song from a kid’s show. He was adjusting really well, and was picking up lots of good habits from his new nanny. When he was finished, he asked to be excused and ran upstairs at his mother’s orders to get ready for his bath. 

Cassandra got up and cleared the table, washing dishes and putting things away in silence. It wasn’t uncomfortable anymore to sit together, now it was peaceful and just a part of the nightly routine. Regina took these few minutes perfectly alone to watch her employee work. Admittedly, getting to watch Cassandra float around the kitchen sometimes absently humming was the highlight of her long day. She had given up ignoring the pang of desire at Cassandra’s slender frame, but today after her conversation with Julia chose to be better about it. 

“Cassandra? Could you come here?” she called the girl over, who was red in the face from the steam of the sink. She motioned for her to sit. “I just wanted to check in with you. Are all your benefits satisfactory? Is there anything you need?” 

The girl nodded, bravely looking at her directly. “Yes, ma’am, they’re all excellent, thank you.” Regina nodded. 

“And your work, do you...enjoy it? If there anything I can do to make your job easier?” 

Cassandra shook her head, confusion blooming on her face. “Is everything ok? Do I need to fix something I’m doing?” Again the guilt from earlier in the day bit at Regina’s mind. Did the girl really think she wanted to talk to her for nothing else but to chastise her?

“No, no, not at all,” the alpha quickly explained. “You’re just doing so well, the food, the house, Griffin… I mean, I can’t remember the last time he enjoyed a nanny so much.” It was Regina’s turn to be embarrassed, and if she had a meek bone in her body she might have blushed too. “I just mean to say you’re doing great and I...thank you. For everything you do.” 

The girl gave the brightest smile she had yet seen from her. “O-of course, ma’am, it’s my pleasure. I really love working for you.” she looked up at her boss through her thick eyelashes, blushing with the praise. Maybe it was Regina’s imagination, but she thought she could smell something sweet and organic from Cassandra; it was a scent she had only ever picked up from her brother or father’s omegas, or from Evander’s heavily pregnant omega mate. It was something like...devotion. It was so warm and open scented it made Regina a little dizzy. What the fuck?

Her pants felt tight and uncomfortable, a pressure building in her gut as her cock swelled with blood. She gave the omega a tight smile and stood up quickly to retreat to her office to go back to work. She nodded to Cassandra, and went for the stairs, desperate to get out of the kitchen. Nearly booking it up the stairs, she ran and closed the study door behind her. Regina placed her hand on her chest and found her heart to be beating rapidly. What the fuck? She poured herself a stiff drink, throwing it back in one go to try to clear her head to no avail. Leaning on her large desk, she took a deep breath. The way they looked at each other...Cassandra had to have noticed as well. It was like their hearts skipped a beat together at the same time, their scents twisted up like a grapevine. 

She waited until she heard the water in the bathroom start to run, filling the tub for Griffin. All at once, she had to tell Cassandra something. It was so vitally important she wasn’t sure it could wait another second. Dizzy again, she threw open the door, hastily finding her way to the girl. 

She was in the door of the bathroom, Griffin’s dirty clothes in her arms. She looked every bit as surprised as Regina did to see her standing there. Griffin splashed in the background, unaware of the electricity running between the pair of women. 

Regina felt her face flush, and she chewed on her cheek lightly. “Please, from now on, call me Regina.” 

The girl turned beet red and her eyes cleared of confusion. She took a small inhale of air, and sobered her face. She blinked at her boss. “Okay...Regina.” 

The air between then was suddenly hot, and Regina could feel her breath on her face. They were so close, just inches away. She could feel desire rolling off of both their bodies, making a thick fog around the pair of them. Just a few moments more and they would be one person, one soul. Regina began to reach for her, and caught herself, balling her fists to fight it. 

“Thank you, Cassandra. That’s...That’s all.”

The alpha spun around and somehow got back into her office, closing the door behind her with a loud clap. She leaned on the door, falling to the ground. Unclenching her fists, she saw her nails had dug into the flesh, making perfect half-moons along her palms. 

_What the fuck?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! The response to the last chapter was so great we figured we'd roll this one out a little early. There's a little bit of worldbuilding in this one. As always, let us know what you think.

Cassie was just about done packing her dorm for the arrival of her parents. The Saturday morning was going by relatively quickly, and she was one of the last students to leave for the year. Her RA had already knocked on her door twice to remind her that “she needed to leave soon, and remember that no one can come up to help you carry your things”. Ugh. Fucking Rachel. She definitely wouldn’t miss her this summer. Always slipping condoms under her door and offering to “talk about any dates” she’d had with Craig. Just because he was a Beta everyone thought they were dating or getting ready to mate. 

Craig. The asshole hadn’t attempted to contact her since his weirdly possessive blow-up with her. The worst thing was that it wasn’t that weird for him. Really, he was always like that now that she actually thought about it. “Best not to think about it,” Cassie said, nodding her head once decisively. 

Her personal phone buzzed gently a few minutes after she had finished. She picked it up and put it to her ear. “Honey! It’s Mom!” the familiar voice came through the speaker. “We’re outside- oh hush, Bill, it’s right there around the corner- well, almost right outside. Are you ready to go?” A wave of fond amusement washed over her. Her parents were always lovingly bickering, and the way they didn’t take anything too seriously was one of the best things about them. 

Cassie had looked around at her boxes and mostly full backpack. “Just about. I’ll start bringing things down.” Her mother said something about not taking too long and she hung up the phone. Cassie grabbed a dolly from the hallway and loaded the first of her things. Taking one last look around her room, she set out to find her parents. 

Navigating a small stampede of omegas hugging each other and exchanging numbers, Cassie somehow made her way to the street. As expected, her parents were there waiting. They waved her down, looking every bit as out of place as they did when they dropped her off nine months ago. Her mom scuttled forward, arms out for a hug. After her strange couple weeks, Cassie was grateful for the familiar comfort. Her mom patted her head and planted a kiss on her cheek. Cassie smiled, more than happy to see her. 

“Oh honey, we’re so glad you’re coming home for the summer! The kids are so busy, we hardly ever see them. All I heard is your dad farting and burping all day.” she jabbed her thumb at Cassie’s father, who laughed in agreement. 

“Come on now, Cass. Let’s get your stuff in the van and we can get some lunch. I’m thinkin’ burgers!” Her dad smiled broadly and stacked three boxes together. With a grunt, he started off to the old blue van parked on the road. Her mom rolled her eyes. Cutting her eyes towards her own car sitting in the parking lot, she replied, “Sure, just let me grab a couple more things and turn in my keys.” Her mother nodded in affirmation, before gesturing to her father.

“Alphas!” she laughed, picking up her own box. “Just look at him. Wait till he throws his back out.” Cassie looked after her dad. He was in his mid-fifties, and though her friends still thought he was a DILF (which was gross as fuck) he was slowing down. Alphas didn’t age like other people. They were young and spry until about 60, and even then they were usually still in good health. Sometimes she wondered why they hadn’t taken an omega together.

If they had, surely they would have had a chance to have a couple more kids. As most alpha-beta and beta-omega couples had low fertility, they required fertility drugs and treatments to conceive in the first place- not to mention that due to an unlucky game of genetics, most of their offspring were sterile betas. All of these factors made the two parent household pretty unpopular. The government guideline was only three sired children, but many families went above and beyond their civic duty. It was all to address the constant threat of a population drop-off with birth rates in a constant ebb and flow it never quite stabilized to a consistent number. 

Though all this, one thing remained the same even as fertility rates rose and fell. Omegas were still property. And they had to be, didn’t they? If you gave omegas control and autonomy over their bodies, you would lose your breeding stock. If you overeducated them, they get ideas- ideas that not only confused and muddled their simple minds- but they would begin to question the way things were done. The way things had to be. Anyway, why bother to educate when you could train? Cassie found herself infinitely lucky that her parents were both liberal-minded in their treatment of omegas for the most part, and they expected her to get a full education just like her beta siblings. 

“Cassie, come on, you’re holding up the whole show!” Cassie’s dad broke her reverie. “Spacin’ out over there, kid!” Right. Shit. The omega shook her head to clear her thoughts. Gotta get her things back to her parents’ house so she can get some sleep before work on Monday. Oh, and look up directions so she has an idea of how to get there in the morning. And then- 

“Oh yeah...I forgot to tell you...I kind of have a car now.” Cassie shoved her box in the van and stuck her hands in the straps of her backpack. Her mom nervously laughed. 

“Honey, no one just gives away a car. Is that for that babysitting job you got?” she looked up at her husband for validation. “Do you mean your boss is letting you drive in their car?” 

Cassie grumbled to herself. Why were they second guessing her? “No, she really gave it to me to get to and from work. She...makes cars, I guess.” Now her dad was looking at her with confusion. 

“Who are you working for, exactly?”

Scuffing her shoe on the pavement she mumbled, “Um, I’m working for Regina Clark.” 

Her mother furrowed her brow, looking at her worriedly. Cassandra could almost the fears looming inside her mind. “She’s not that Clark girl from New York is she?”

Her father snorted. “Of course she is. Who in the hell else would have enough money for that kind of shit?” Cassie drew herself up, feeling defensive of Regina. Her father mirrored her posture, rising up to his full height and towering over her. 

“You’re not working that job. You call that woman right now and tell her you’re done. We’ll drop the car off on our way out of town.” he said flatly, his tone brooking no argument. Cassie pulled herself up even straighter, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“I’m not quitting. She’s a good person, dad. She’s been nothing but polite and professional and she’s a great mom.” She met his eyes defiantly. “And the money is great. I can pay my own tuition off from just this summer of work, Dad. No other job is gonna be able to do that for me.”

Bill’s face flushed, anger rising in him. “You don’t know she’ll stay that way. Those Clarks are beasts, still living in the damn dark ages where they could do whatever the hell they wanted. They treat their omegas like trash, Cassie.” He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.  
“You’re too young to remember this, but one of her uncles, Anthony Clark, got charged with abusing his omega. It was bad, bad enough that not even the Clark money could stop it from going to trial. He disappeared before it could begin, so that he could escape justice like a coward. “

Cassie sighed, deflating a little. “Did you think I didn’t know that? I’m a journalist, Dad. Of course I did my research. I’m not a little kid anymore, and I wish you could even pretend to trust me.”  
Her mother stepped forward, laying a soothing hand on Bill’s arm 

“Of course we trust you honey, it’s just that ...well, you’ve researched the stories yourself right? And I hate to say it this way, but the Clark girl is just as bad as her brothers when it comes to _whoring_ around.” Her mom winced slightly as she said it, and Cassie took in a sharp breath. 

“If you’d been paying attention, you’d know that she only sleeps with betas. She has no interest in omegas, and her other employees I’ve met were really surprised I was working for her.”  
She somehow managed to keep the little bit of bitterness that rose in her out of her voice. After their little encounter in the bathroom the other night, they were back to normal, Regina acting like nothing had happened between them at all. 

Her mother glanced up at her father, clearly willing to cut Cassie some slack.  
“Well, in that case…” 

“No.” Her father cut her off, shaking his head disapprovingly. He grabbed Cassie by her shoulder, his grip just short of bruising. His blue eyes bored into her with an intensity she’d never seen from him before. “You may be an adult, but I’m still your alpha and until you find yourself a mate, my word is final.”

Cassie pulled herself backwards out of his grip, feeling rage rising up within her.  
“Fine then. I’ll just drive over there in **MY** car and **make** her my Alpha. Would you like that dad?” She was nearly screaming, and she looked around the lot, happy to see it was mostly empty, and that no one was watching them. 

Swallowing down her disgust, she played her trump card. “Craig trusts me. **HE** supports me and he knows how important this is for our future.” She hated furthering the illusion that her parents were under about her and Craig, but it came in handy a lot, and it made her mom happy. She wouldn’t have been able to get away with half the stuff she’d done without him as an excuse. 

Her mother patted her dad on his arm. “See Bill? The kids have it all worked out.” Cassie nodded, watching her dad as he just deflated. He rarely used the alpha card, and he was usually pretty guilty after. They’d raised her to think that that kind of behavior wasn’t very civilized, and her dad liked to pretend that he was above all that ‘alpha posturing’ as he called it. 

Dragging a hand down his face, he asked “Have they met? Is he sure she’s above board?”  
“Yes, they met and he heard her out.” There’d been thousands of other people there, but he’d seen her face, so it counted. “He wasn’t sure at first, but we talked it over and he agreed that it was just work, and that he trusted me to do it.” That was even more of a stretch, but whatever, she could already tell it was working. “Oh,” she brightened up again, “I have my copy of my contract too, so that you can see the whole thing is totally above board. It’s in one of my last boxes. Let me go get them and I can load them into my car, and maybe we can hit the Blue Door for lunch and look over it?”

Her father looked tired, like she’d aged him a year just in this conversation. “Fine. We’ll follow you there.” After a last lingering look, he took her mom’s hand and turned away, leading her to their van. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Monday morning, Cassie was beat. She yawned into her hand, putting the car in gear to head to work. Sunday had been so tense that even her usually self-centered siblings had noticed. She was glad to be returning to work where everything was simple and made sense. _Well, almost everything._ After thinking on the incident on Thursday night only a little obsessively she’d deduced one important fact; Regina had totally been about to kiss her. If Griffin hadn’t been in the room that day she probably would have. The trick now was to get her to approach her like that again. For now, her plan was just to watch and wait. 

Merging into traffic as she got off of the exit nearest to Regina’s place, Cassie sung along with the radio, trying to stay awake. As happy as she was to go hang out with Griffin and see Regina it was still hard to get up so early. Being at her folks’ place added an extra hour to the drive, which meant she had to be up by 5:15 to make it there by seven. She wondered what the Clarks had done over the weekend. Griffin had wanted to play in the pool, but the weather had cooled off quite a bit by Saturday. As the house came into sight, she smiled, knowing he would be excited to tell her all about it. Putting the car in park, she walked up and let herself in. Putting down her bag, she was nearly bowled over by an excited four year old. 

“Cassie!” he threw his arms around her, hugging her leg. She looked down at him bemusedly, wondering why he was already awake.

“I’m so happy you came back! Mama said you were gonna but you didn’t come Saturday and-”

Regina stepped out of the kitchen, a dishtowel over her shoulder, already dressed sharply in a grey blouse and tailored pants. “Good morning Cassandra. I’m glad to see you, and clearly Griffin is too,” she said with a little smile on her face. “I went ahead and made breakfast, since Griffin was so insistent we both be awake.” Rolling her eyes, she strolled back into the kitchen, clearly expecting them to follow her. Griffin took her hand, beaming up at her. 

Feeling almost dreamlike, Cassie followed him into the kitchen and went to help Regina divvy up plates. “No, no you sit down. You’ll have your work cut out for you today. My little prince gets pretty grouchy when he gets up early.”

Cassandra sat down, shooting an amused smile at Griffin as he stuck his tongue out at his mother behind her back. There was already cut fruit, juice and a carafe of coffee on the table. Cassie was impressed, and only became more so when Regina set her plate down in front of her. The food looked and smelled amazing, and she was beyond ready to eat it. Most alphas burned water, but of course Regina Clark could cook. God, could she be any more perfect?

“Apple cinnamon French toast, with a healthy spinach and protein scramble. It’s one of Griffin’s favorites.” Reaching past her, she put a plate in front of Griffin before sitting down herself. Smirking at her she said, “You’re supposed to eat it Cassandra, not stare at it. Believe it or not, I love to cook. I actually prefer to do dinner myself on Saturdays.” Blushing a little Cassie nodded and tucked into her plate. 

Feeling smug, Regina leant forward and poured the tiny omega a mug of coffee before sitting it down next to her. She may have been momentarily caught off guard by Cassandra before, but she wouldn’t be letting her dick do the thinking for her again. After a long shower and a long talk with Baz, where he’d revealed that he’d had the same feelings when he met his mate Sarah, she decided that if she was going down it would be on her own terms. She was strong willed and no petty biology would overtake her. She’d be charming and polite, and that would hopefully be enough to sate the new set of instincts that had roared to life the moment that their scents had merged. 

He had reminded her that just because their bodies were compatible it didn’t mean their personalities or goals were. She knew that Cassandra wanted a career outside the home, a rarity for omegas, and it would take time to convince her that she could still have that with the Clark name behind her. Regina wanted to take the time to get to know her, to make sure that they wouldn’t get bored of each other, or end up in a loveless mating as her mother and Sire had. 

Yes, a slow seduction would be best. Regina was just as driven in her personal life as she was in her business, and once she’d committed to a plan she was unshakable. She just had to keep her hands to herself until the girl came to her, and then she would give her everything she had ever wanted.

 _Yes, you’ll be mine before you know it, little one._ Lifting her silverware, she began eating her own breakfast. 

________________________________________

Cassie flopped down into her bed, exhausted. She had been working for Regina a little over a month, and the schedule was running her ragged. Griffin had been especially energetic that day, and though she was already halfway in love with the little guy it’d been a lot to deal with. Getting up so early was starting to wear on her, and the July heat wasn’t helping. She usually collapsed into bed as soon as she got home, exchanging maybe five words with her parents.

Mikaela and Ben had gone off to science and nature camp, respectively, so it was just them in the house. She really only had to deal with them on Sundays, which suited her just fine. Her mom was insistent, questioning her at least twice a week to check if ‘that Clark girl’ was behaving badly, as she put it. Regina hadn’t been behaving that way, of course. Instead she’d been maddeningly good and _entirely_ too respectful for Cassie’s taste. She had taken to buying her things, though she was careful to always frame it as being for work. An unlimited gas card may not be romantic, but she’d felt like she’d seen God when Regina had casually tossed it to her a week in. 

After that there had been special coffee (“It’s a custom blend, Cassandra. You always seem so tired,”), designer sunglasses as she’d noticed her squinting into the sun (“Can’t have you get blinded while driving, can we?”) and so on. Cassie had a small hoard of ‘practical items’, as Regina called them, hidden in the car so she didn’t have to explain them. Her personal favorite was a stylish sunhat that only made her look a little like a hippie. (“I’d hate for you to burn, Cassandra. Skin cancer kills.”)

Even worse, she’d started touching her. It was never inappropriate, just brushing against her as she passed, or patting her on the arm, or once, rather embarrassingly, on the head. In revenge, she’d been roaming around the house during naptime, touching everything to mark it with her scent. If she had to be this sexually frustrated so did Regina. 

Huffing, she flipped over onto her stomach trying to decide if she wanted to masturbate or just go to sleep. A knock on her door made her groan into her pillow. Sitting up, she said “Come in!”, though all she wanted to say was ‘go away’. 

Unsurprisingly, it was her mother her eased open the door. She hadn’t been talking to her dad much, though they did have one small moment as he’d geeked out over her car. Her mom smiled at her, closing the door behind her before sitting down on Cassie’s bed. 

“How was your day, dear?” her mother said. It took a stupidly large amount of energy not to roll her eyes all the way into the back of her head. 

“It was fine, mom. Don’t worry, I haven’t been deflowered yet.” she said bitterly. Her mom looked at her strangely, almost as if she was assessing her. 

“Have you spoken to Craig lately? We haven’t heard much about him since the beginning of the summer.” 

“No, we’re not talking right now.” Catching herself, she added, “He’s just so busy with his internship you know? He said he needed to focus.” 

Her mother’s head tilted to the side slightly, her classic ‘caught you in a lie’ pose. “Really? I ran into his mother in town, and she said you’d had a falling out and that he was devastated.” 

_Goddamn it,_ she thought. _What kind of grown man runs home crying to his mama?_ “Well, I wouldn’t call it a falling out,” she hedged, trying to come up with a good enough lie. 

Her mother gazed at her coolly, her suspicions confirmed. “You guys broke up over you getting this job, didn’t you?” Without giving her a chance to reply she continued, “You like her, don’t you? You’re trying to catch that Clark girl.” Her eyes softened, but only a bit. 

Cassie started to panic slightly. This was sliding out of her control and she didn’t like that. She had to keep her job. She wanted to keep seeing Griffin’s smile and Regina’s...well everything. Her mom was more reasonable than her dad, but she still didn’t seem to like her working for Regina at all.

“We’re not broken up,” she started, “We...I...we were never together, mom.” Her mom’s lips thinned, but she didn’t look too surprised. 

“Good. His mom told me that too, and if you’d lied about it I would have marched you right down the hall to your father.” She looked at Cassie a bit sadly, and Cassie looked down, suddenly struck with guilt. 

“It’s not that I wanted to lie to you, Mom. I just wanted to be able to stay in the city and live my life, you know? It was just easier to let you guys assume that we were together.” Her mom surprised her by gathering her up into a one armed hug. 

“Oh Cassie, I wish you hadn’t thought you needed to lie.” She kissed her on the top of her head, as Cassie clung to her, grateful that she didn’t seem upset. 

“Do you like that gir- I mean, Regina?” Cassie nodded, hiding her face in her mom’s old three wolf moon shirt. “And she’s nice to you? She isn’t pushing you into anything?” 

Cassie laughed bitterly. “Oh, she’s nice. Nice and not interested.” She blinked back hot tears, scooting closer until she was basically in her mom’s lap.

“Oh honey, I’m sure that’s not true. She’d be lucky to have you.” Lifting Cassie’s face, she took it in both hands and wiped her tears away. “You’re sure she’s not like the rest of them?” Cassie nodded as best as she could. Her mom smiled at her, then nodded decisively, letting her go. “Well then it’s settled. You and I are smart women- If the two of us can’t figure out how to catch an alpha, it can’t be done.” Cassie smiled at her mom, relieved and exhilarated all at once. 

_I’m coming for you, Regina. I’ll make you mine._


	7. Chapter 7

The weekend came quicker than she was expecting. Things had shifted into a regular flow again after her conversation with her mom, and even the housework was pretty easy once she got it all caught up. It was especially exciting because Regina had mentioned taking a day off of work to spend with her and Griffin. No, Cassie caught herself. To spend time with Griffin. She wasn’t sure what they’d do together, maybe go to the park or the museum, but it would be a welcome change of pace. 

The morning drive went quickly, even after stopping for an iced tea. Getting the extra hour or so of rest in the morning was doing great things for her resolve, not to mention the paycheck that had just been deposited into her bank account that morning. She came up to the house and saw a gardener mowing the lawn and another weeding the front garden. Cassie had been thinking maybe in the next week or so she and Griffin could plant a small vegetable patch for the summer. She made a mental note to ask the gardeners about getting supplies later. 

She stopped the car and stepped out into the mild weather. It was strange to see Regina’s car in the garage so early in the morning, parked and waiting to be washed. As soon as she approached the front door, Griffin was there. 

“Cassie, Cassie!” he clamored to be held. “Today, you know what we’re gonna do?” he was bouncing in Cassie’s arms, still in pajamas she put him in the night before. Cassie looked around for Regina from where she stood, and shrugged her shoulders making no attempt to read the boy’s mind. “It’s Saturday, and we’re gonna swim in my pool!”

Shit. Cassie had been actively avoiding getting in the pool with Griffin. She didn’t own a bathing suit and honestly couldn’t remember ever having one. Omegas swimming outside of private pools or playing in their own yard without the supervision of an alpha or beta was dangerous. People loved to snatch omegas out of the yard, driven mad by the look of an omega in a swimsuit. Or at least that was what Cassie’s parents had told her.

It looked as if Griffin had never been told that, and it made sense. Who in their right might would kidnap a Clark omega? It would be a death sentence. He sensed her hesitation and nuzzled her cheek. 

“It’s okay, Cassie. I couldn’t swim so good before, but now I’m really good. You can borrow my floaty,” he soothed. Cassie couldn’t help but smile at his good-natured attempt at calming her fears. She gave him a smile and nodded. She could wear her shorts and tank top in the water. With a triumphant grin, Griffin wiggled out of her arms and ran back up the stairs, shouting about pool toys. Cassie went to the kitchen to see if they had eaten already that morning. Regina was already finishing her coffee, sporting a white cover up with silver trim.

“Good morning, Cassandra. Have a good drive in?” she put her cell phone face down, apparently finished with reading her emails for the time being. 

“Yeah, it was fine,” she replied. “Did you already eat breakfast, or should I…?” 

“We’ve eaten. Today is my day off,” she winked at Cassie, getting up to pour her some coffee. “I appreciate you coming in anyway; I know consistency is good for Griffin.” 

Cassie shook her head and smiled. “I don’t mind, I like the consistency too.” She had worn her hair down today, and brushed a few stray curls off her face. She knew that Regina liked to see her curly mess of hair down in all its’ glory. If the slight flirting worked, the alpha made no sign of it. Cassie brought the cup of coffee up to her lips. “I heard that Griffin wanted to go swimming today,” she said. “I don’t have a swimsuit, but I can swim in what I have on. I have a clean set of clothes in the car.” 

The alpha cocked her head at Cassie, amused at her problem solving. “Oh, there will be no need,” the woman sipped her own mug. “I have plenty of suits here for when family visits. You can use one of those.” 

Cassie felt her earlier confidence vanish. “Wear a swimsuit? Oh Regina, I haven’t put one on since I was a little kid. I couldn’t-”

Regina put her hand up to stop her. She smiled brightly at her, a gleam in her eye. “No time like the present! Come on upstairs, we’ll find you one that fits. That way we can get in the pool before it gets too hot.” she ushered a nervous Cassie up the steps and into the master bedroom. 

The omega had been in the room plenty of times to grab laundry, but never for this long and never with the person who occupied it. With Regina Clark standing before her with hand on her hip, the massive room felt cramped as the alpha musk she’d come to love engulfed her. 

Cassie crossed her arms uncomfortably. The oversized bed looked daunting, like something fit for a palace. A canopy of velvet was draped over the top, and a purple and red duvet lay enticingly on the tall mattress. There was an armoire door half swung open and an open door to the bathroom which Cassie never entered. Regina must have thought her discomfort was amusing, because she gave a deep laugh and beckoned her into the room further. 

“Come on, it’s not a torture chamber. I have some suits right over here.” she dug around in her walk in closet and pulled out ten or so bathing suits with tags on them. “These all look about your size. Are you a medium?” Cassie dumbly nodded, rooted to her spot on the floor. Regina pulled a few out. Every single one was different, from a lacey two piece to a beaded bikini set. She held a couple up to Cassie’s body, clearly enjoying herself.

“What do you think about this one?” the alpha held up a blue and green bikini with tassels on the strings. Cassie blushed, embarrassed at even thinking about wearing it. She was at a loss for words, clearly overwhelmed. 

Regina took the hint. “I’ll let you find one you like. There’s more in the closet,” she made her way back to the hall. “I’ll wrestle Griff into his trunks and meet you downstairs.” she closed the door behind her and left Cassie to it. 

With the alpha out of the room, Cassie snapped back into focus. _A swimsuit,_ she told herself. _It can’t be that bad. Just have to find one I like._ She went through the pile, sorting out things she for sure couldn’t see herself wearing. Chewing her lip, she pulled out things that looked like they were held up by yarn and a prayer, a backless one-piece with no belly, and a tankini with gems all over it. None of the suits really made sense for a nanny to be wearing with her boss and a 4 year old right next to her. 

Retreating into the closet she found the set of suits hanging up that Regina had mentioned. She brushed past them many with horrifyingly small amounts of actual fabric and a few men’s suits. Her hand fell on one red bikini with a reinforced crotch cup, made specifically for female alphas. She jerked her hand away in embarrassment, only to go back to look at it closer. 

The cup was pretty big and it looked custom made. The inner tag read LibertyMarket, so it must be one of Regina’s company products. Cassie took the bikini bottom in her hand, feeling the shape of the cup. _Was her dick really that big…?_ She pondered her body’s ability to take on something of that size. _Not to mention how big her knot must be…_

Cassie stopped herself. _Nope. Nope nope nope. Now is not the time._ She told herself sternly. She put it back and went back to searching for something suitable. The omega finally settled on a black one-piece that looked relatively harmless. She ripped the tag off, and after changing into it she noticed it was high cut on the sides. _Very_ high cut. She tugged at the back of it, trying to get it to settle over her ass and stay there. It seemed only to want to stay put for a few steps before wandering halfway up her cheeks. She thought for a moment of finding something else, but Cassie could already hear Griffin calling for her and nothing else seemed like it would work. She would just have to be vigilant about keeping it pulled down. 

Tossing on her tank top over the suit and tugging her shorts back up, she set off back downstairs. Griffin was waiting for her, pool toys in hand and wearing some oversized goggles. He hopped around in his trunks like a rabbit, excitedly herding Cassie to the back of the house where the pool was. 

The weather was already starting to get muggy, but the sun was out and shining. A weak breeze moved through the air, lightly brushing the grass side to side. Griffin dumped his things on the ground by the water’s edge as Cassie took off her tank top and shorts, placing them gingerly on a chair next to the pool. 

“Griff, baby, come here and put on sunscreen,” Regina called from behind them. She came out in an oversized hat and dark sunglasses. At seeing Cassie’s swimsuit choice, she smiled and nodded in approval. “Very cute, Cassandra. It suits you.” The omega blushed a little, pulling the back of the suit down again then straightened up, her confidence returning. 

Griffin barreled past her to reach his mother, arms out and waiting for the sunblock. Regina handed the bottle to Cassie and went to place her things at a lounge chair a few feet away. Cassie applied the cream liberally, not wanting the boy to burn unnecessarily. As soon as she was done, he rocketed into the water, making a giant splash over the side. Regina chuckled, watching him fondly.

“I think he’s part fish,” she said wryly. “Oh well, at least he’s cute.” The alpha stripped herself of her cover up, revealing a simple black bikini underneath. It was small, that much was for sure, and it was a miracle anything could be held in with so little fabric. Her breasts which were still amazing, Cassie noted, pushed out of her top with abandon and her bottoms were- Cassie gulped, recalling the red swimsuit upstairs. 

Her afro shone in the daylight, looking as powerful as Cassie knew Regina was. She was mesmerized by her glow, like a moth drawn to a light. Shaking her head a bit she went back to watching Griffin, hoping the alpha hadn’t noticed. _Cassie_ was in command of this long game, not her. 

Griffin hollered at her. “Come in the water! Come in, hurry!” Cassie looked to the alpha, who fitted a swim cap to her head, obviously ready to get in. The omega took a few steps back and jumped, hitting the cool water moments later. She heard a splash above her as Regina tossed herself in the pool as well. 

Emerging from beneath, Griffin was squealing with joy and grabbed a float to bob along with in the waves. Now that she was actually in the water, Cassie remembered how much she missed this- the sun, the water, the freedom of movement in her bathing suit. Regina popped up as well, making another wave for Griffin to ride on. 

The pair of them- mother and son- looked so happy and at peace out here. Cassie knew her boss loved the boy, but rarely got to see such uninhibited joy at being in each other’s presence. Cassie put sunscreen on herself, applying it liberally. Skin cancer kills, an echo of Regina’s voice said. 

Finishing up, Cassie grabbed a beach ball to play catch with the others and so the day went on. The three of them splashed and did handstands and played games all morning. When they got hungry, Cassie hopped out to make some sandwiches and cut up watermelon for a poolside picnic. The Clarks crawled out of the pool to eat, Regina pulling off her cap, letting her curls be free to the air once again. They ate their lunch together in the sunlight, dripping wet all over their food. Cassie couldn’t remember the last time she was this happy and at peace. She smiled at Regina, feeling a calm settle over all three of them. 

________________________________________

After lunch, Regina called for a 30 minute break. Griffin was less than pleased, but he ran off to play in his sandbox for the time being, putting Cassandra on task to watch the time. “The exact minute, Cassie!” he made her promise. 

Regina and Cassandra sat in the loungers, letting the sun continue to dry them. The alpha had known the girl would spring for a more modest swimsuit, but figured she might as well try for the stars. Not that the one she picked was unacceptable; Regina had gotten it a couple years ago and forgot it was in her closet. The girl was stunning in it, her ass peeking out every time she turned around. Her untamed red hair made a beautiful frame to her smile, which Regina had had the pleasure of seeing a lot today.

The woman sat there in silence, sipping at one of the bottles of water Cassandra had brought outside. The girl pulled at her frizzed hair, pushing it behind her shoulders. Regina instinctively ran her hands through her own hair lifting it at the roots. She reached out to straighten the part in Cassandra’s hair, feeling the warmth from the top of her head. 

The girl smiled at the gesture, allowing Regina to play with her curls. She leaned in to the touch a little before straightening up and looking down at the alpha’s chest, which her attention frequently fell to. With so little to cover it, her eyes fell to the tattoo over her heart that took up a couple inches of her dark skin.

Cassandra considered the old symbol seriously, trying to decipher the secret in its design. It was about 2x3”, with a large C protecting a cross make of a pair of swords and a king’s scepter. The chains surrounding it all were laced with vines, holding it all together. It was a grand image with its striking orange and red coloring. She opened her mouth to inquire about it and stopped herself. Must have thought it was rude. 

Regina pulled her bikini strap to the side so she could better see the image. She reached out emboldened at the tacit permission, nearly grazing the intricate ‘C’ with her fingertips. 

“What does your tattoo mean?” her small fingers were so close to Regina’s dark skin she could almost feel the heat coming off of her. The bizarre mix of anxiety and calm that Cassandra exuded was always a confusing scent, and Regina inhaled deeply to relish in its strangeness. 

“The Clark family crest,” Regina watched the omega’s face. “ It’s given to every Clark at their first rut. I was 8, I think. A tradition grandfathered in from the old times. It used to be a brand.” 

Cassandra flinched, concern drawing her eyebrows together. “A brand? Like with a hot iron?” she shook her head a little to herself. “And isn’t getting a tattoo that young...painful?”

Regina was once again touched by the girl’s compassion. She snapped the strap down again and leaned back in her lounge chair. She settled her hands back at her side, taking in the summer heat. Griffin squealed in the sprinkler, leaping back and forth through the water.

“Yeah, it definitely hurt,” the alpha sighed. “To be fair, I don’t remember it much. I cried like crazy, but I went to my mother- my omega parent- right after to help me care for it. I fared better than my brothers. The eldest passed out as soon as the needle touched him, second brother vomited, and my closest brother had to be held down.” She glanced to Cassandra for her reaction. She was glad for the dark tint of her sunglasses to hide her eyes. “I’m not sure I would have forced my children to do it, but it is tradition, so… c’est la vie.”

Cassandra was wide-eyed with worry. “But why?” The cutest look of confusion bloomed on Cassandra’s face, and Regina just sat in silence and watched her. Of course, as soon as the omega noticed her staring, she blushed and straightened her hair nervously. Her eyes darted from the pool to Regina and back again. The flustered look was almost cute enough to forget what they were talking about. Fortunately, Regina had a will of steel. 

“How do you know a Clark is a Clark? You look for the mark.” she gave a short laugh and shook her head. “That’s just the way it always has been- a way to differentiate your pups from other common pups, even from other wealthy alphas. Obviously you can get the tattoo whenever, but it’s heavily suggested to get it as soon as possible. It’s a gesture of family loyalty, of course.” Cassandra furrowed her brow and watched Griffin playing in the water. She turned back, looking at Regina indignantly.

“And Griffin? Will he…?” she trailed off, unable to voice the horrifying thought. Her lip curled up in defensively for the boy, ready to fight for him. 

The alpha sobered, pursing her lips. “No. He never will. Only Clarks get the brand.” 

“But Griff is-”

“An omega. Not an alpha. So he’s not a Clark.” she sat up, ready to go back inside. Regina suddenly couldn’t bear Cassandra's horrified looks, or her earnest concern. She couldn’t expect the girl to understand her family, and what Regina had to do to keep it all together. So instead she headed back to the house to find a drink in her study. There was a board meeting next week, and she’d missed enough work already.


	8. Chapter 8

Cassie wrapped a blanket around the sleeping boy, tucking him in tightly. Griffin had dozed off just as soon as the TV was turned on. His soft snores signaled that he would be out for at least an hour, maybe even more if Cassie was super quiet. She tiptoed across the carpet to the laundry room to move their swimsuits to the dryer, stopping to grab a spare sock on the floor. Heaving an exhausted sigh she pushed her damp hair out of her face, groaning inwardly at how wet it still was. 

After moving the clean laundry over, Cassie leant back on the washing machine going over the day’s events. Everything was going so well until that thing about the tattoos came up. Regina was so open and happy all day and then she just...shut off. Cassie chewed her lip, mulling over what the alpha had said. ‘Not an alpha, so he’s not a Clark…’ it sounded old and archaic, and honestly like a load of bullshit. Technically, Cassie herself wasn’t ‘a Walsh’ just by virtue that omegas didn’t carry last names, instead being legally recognized as “Cassandra, Omega sired by Robert Walsh”, but that didn’t negate her being a part of the family. She couldn’t imagine her parents leaving her out of a family tradition, even a tradition as fucked up as that one. Regina obviously saw Griffin as family, so why did she close herself off so quickly? Cassie hadn’t thought the conversation was that serious. 

Picking up an empty basket, Cassie started off to make her rounds. Keeping the house clean wasn’t hard at all anymore, but both the house’s occupants somehow managed to spread their clothing through the large house regardless. After making a quick circle though the main floor, she started up the stairs to gather the tiny socks that usually accumulated near Griff’s bedroom door. 

A light caught her eye, the door to Regina’s home office ajar It was strange to see light pouring out of the room; she usually kept it tightly shut when working from home, and it wasn’t kept open during the day either. To be honest, it was the one room Cassie hadn’t ever stepped inside. It wasn’t that Regina explicitly told her she wasn’t to enter, but her scent was so concentrated that it seemed she was always there, even when it was empty. Cassie resolved to go past and not look into the forbidden space. But before she even walked past the alpha called out. 

“Cassandra? Would you come in, please?” she spoke softly, her voice almost tentative. Cassie bumped the door open with her free hand, nervous and excited to be called in. 

“Regina?” she poked her head in. “Is everything okay?” The woman was sitting at a massive desk, not unlike the one Cassie had encountered at the GenSpec office ages ago, sunk into a black leather chair. She looked exhausted. 

Regina filled her cup with a dark liquor, mostly melted ice twisting around in the liquid. “Everything’s fine. I didn’t mean to disturb you. I thought we should talk.” she gestured to the seat opposite her. 

 

The omega put the basket down and took the invitation. Regina threw back the drink and poured herself another. She motioned with the bottle. “Care for a drink?” 

Cassie shook her head, glancing around the room. Heavy curtains were drawn, blocking out the waning sunlight. The room was lit only by the light of a yellowed lamp. The walls were lined with dusty bookshelves, a clear sign that the maid service Regina occasionally employed didn’t enter this room either. A computer and stacks of papers littered the desk, and a few had floated to the floor surrounding it as well. It was completely different from her other office which had been sharp and modern, compared with this cluttered space. Regina shrugged at the refusal and set her glass down with a thunk. 

“First, i just need to apologize about how...about how I acted. Earlier. I was rude,” the alpha looked thoughtfully at her employee. “I just wasn’t sure exactly how to explain without...explaining.” she tapped her slender fingers on the desk, a hint at the anxiety Cassie could smell growing on her.

The omega shrugged. “It’s not a big deal. I figured I was out of line for asking for such personal information. I should be the one apologizing.” Regina smiled weakly at her. 

“There’s no need, really. I want us to be able to talk, to be friends at least.” Regina looked up and her with a slightly self-deprecating smile. “After all, you’re raising my son.” The smile faded,   
and before Cassie could even formulate a response she continued on. 

“I want to explain everything to you,” Regina took a steadying breath, getting up to pace around the office. “The first thing you should know is that Griffin is not my son. I didn’t Sire him, is what I mean.”

Cassie was puzzled. She could feel the inevitable question rising, but Regina got there first. “I adopted him. He’s not the lovechild of a poorly planned beta romance, or a ward to train and sell. He is my adopted child.” 

Now Cassie was truly confused. _Adopted? An omega? Who does that?_ Usually people were chomping at the bit to get rid of their omegas, or at least make a profit on them. Taking one into your home, and not to be a breeding mate or housekeeper, was unheard of. She wondered if her incredulity showed on her face, because Regina’s next words came in a rush almost as if she could hear her doubts. 

 

“I know it’s not conventional, but that’s what I did. Don’t regret anything, either.” she glared defiantly at the wall, as if staring down society itself. “Truthfully, Griffin is my brother. He is my Sire’s natural son.” Cassie’s eyes widened. If Regina adopting an omega was unusual, Richard Clark siring one was in the realm of science fiction. 

Richard fucking Clark, head of one of the biggest corporate empires in the world...sired an omega? Cassie shook her head, trying to clear the ridiculous thought with the motion. She said as much. “Richard Clark doesn’t sire omegas. Clarks only sire alphas.” Cassie spoke with a matter of fact tone; there was no other way to speak the thought aloud. 

Regina gave a bitter laugh. “No one said that Clarks only sire alphas. Only that only the alphas _are_ Clarks.” she picked up the tumbler to take another drink but set it down again. She breathed, running her hand through her hair, and coming back to her conversation with Cassie. “I don’t know exactly how many omegas have been born to my bloodline, only that they are not on the family tree. As far as I know, my Sire has brought at least two omegas into the world. Griffin and another, sold to a private facility as quickly as possible. I’m sure you’re familiar with such places.”

Cassie winced at the thought. ‘Facility’ was a delicate word for the cruel reality of Omega Training Centers. They were places to store, train, or sell your unwanted omega children if you had no wish to do so yourself. They were touted as education centers, but they were more like prep facilities. Instead of teaching reading, math, and social sciences, wards were taught obedience, family planning, housekeeping, etiquette, and the like. 

They did all they could to brainwash their students to get them ready to be sold either privately or at public auction. Each facility varied, some focusing more on one study over another, others relying more on traditional omega practices rather than the more liberal approach to buying and selling human beings. Cassie felt grateful that her parents saw such places as cesspits for trafficking instead of the obvious choice. Some studies showed that almost two out of every five omega children were relinquished to these places, but actual numbers were hard to pin down due to the private (and illegal, though it was rarely enforced) sale of omega babies. 

Regina took Cassie’s silence to mean that she understood. She licked her lips, trying to clear the taste of Cassie’s fear from her mouth. 

“It was lucky I heard he was selling him when I did, too. Who knows what would have happened to him?” she shuddered involuntarily. “I know my family has a...history with their omegas, but I couldn't bear to see a newborn baby sold away like he was a dog. His mother- my Sire’s omega, Sylvia- didn't even care to put up a fight. She just accepted it as what was done. Truthfully, her parents probably sold her in a similar way, but I couldn’t imagine my own omega mother sitting by as her babies were taken from her.”

Cassie noted the disgust in the alpha’s tone, along with a genuine confusion. It was true that the Clarks had a reputation, but the struggle to understand their actions was so clear on Regina’s face. The way she knew omegas as a Clark was very different than the way she knew them as Regina. The cognitive dissonance that she dealt with must have been extreme. It explained some of her hot and cold behavior, at least.

Cassie tilted her head, her reporter’s instincts telling her that now was the time to push to get an answer to her original question.

“If you’re already going against your Sire, why won’t you mark Griffin? It seems like something you would do.”

Regina shook her head ruefully. “There are some things I can’t change, Cassandra. Oh I can move away and play at happy families all I like, but I’m still a Clark.” She picked up her glass again, toying with it. “There are some traditions and taboos that you just can’t break,” she said bitterly, taking a drink. Cassie thought on that for a moment, the both of them sitting in silence. It was odd, to think about things Regina couldn’t do. It was a potent reminder that even powerful alphas sometimes had to bend to outside forces. 

“Wait,” Cassie said suddenly,. “Then who is Mama Fifi?” Regina absentmindedly pulled her hands through her hair, tugging on it.Cassie could see a the barest hint of a flush on the top of her ears. _Is she embarrassed? That’s so cute..._

 

“Um, well, my full name is Regina Faye Clark. But some of my family call me Faye, or...Fifi.” She muttered it mostly to the desk, which her eyes were still fastened on.. Regina so often seemed larger than life that it was nice to see her acting so ordinary. 

“So...other than Griffin, who calls you that? I mean, if you don’t mind me asking.” Cassie bit her lip to hide her growing smile. 

Regina cleared her throat, drawing herself up straight like better posture would restore her dignity. “My brothers. It’s not important. At any rate,” she twisted a dark curl in her hand absently, “I didn’t want to you think I was angry with you. That’s all.” 

The omega nodded mutely, not really sure what to say next. She could tell that the conversation wouldn’t go much farther, not with Regina still clearly so raw. She gave a quiet smile, hoping that Regina could tell from her expression that she thought there was nothing to forgive. Regina looked very serious, furrowing her brow with some emotion that Cassie couldn't quite identify. After a moment of silence, she got up to gather the basket and leave, knowing she’d been dismissed. 

As she turned back towards the door there was a sudden displacement of air and Regina was in front of her, looming over her almost possessively. It was so sudden that she jumped, basket falling back to the cold wood floor. Cassie would have reached to gather the spilled clothes, but she was _right there_. Regina’s scent and presence unfurled over her, the air between them growing hot, both of them quick to respond as Cassie’s own scent intensified. 

The alpha leant down, close enough that she could almost taste the aged whisky on her breath. It mingled with the overwhelming scent of _alpha alpha alpha_ laced with the tones of Regina’s normal scent. She smelled fresh, the mint of soap tangling with her natural scent, reminiscent of jasmine and cypress. Cassie thought she might fall down from overstimulation, her senses completely attuned to the woman. She closed her eyes to moor herself, but still saw Regina’s hooded golden eyes in the darkness. 

Regina’s breath quickened, and the omega could feel the warmth of it on her face and then her shoulder as the woman leaned down to scent her. Cassie could swear she felt soft, plush lips graze her bare neck as the alpha pulled back her waterfall of red hair gently in her hand. Cassie could hear herself pant along with her, could feel the slick building in her core as Regina took in her scent as if trying to memorize it. 

The omega tipped her head to the side, baring her neck in submission, instinct and desire overwhelming her. She stepped forward, trying to melt into Regina’s hold. She felt her hardened cock press to her stomach,and Cassie moaned as her hips bucked forward mindlessly. “Please, Regina…” the words were out before she could think about them, her voice sounding like someone else’s. 

And Regina stopped. She forced herself still, quivering with the effort. Cassie looked almost hypnotized, eyes half open and darkened with lust. There was an enticing flush from her face to the top of chest, and her mouth was lush and inviting.

But Regina kept coming back to her eyes and what was- or rather wasn’t-in them. _Fuck.Fuck. I don’t think she could say no even if she wanted to._ She stroked the red shock of hair in her hand with desperation, unwilling to let go right until she did, letting it fall back to Cassandra’s chest. 

Cassie turned her face toward Regina, unsure of why she had stopped. Regina tightly closed her eyes, unable to look at the omega. She swallowed hard, throat bobbing with desire. Cassie opened her mouth to speak, but the alpha did first. 

“Please, Cassandra,” she plead, voice husky. “I… I’m sorry.” She took three quick steps back, almost bumping into her desk in a hasty attempt to get to clearer air.

Cassie stepped back, looking at the woman full on. The alpha stood against the desk, face buried into her hands as she shook slightly. She felt her face flush with a sort of embarrassed rage; she’d been _so close_ to getting what she wanted. What right did Regina have to look so defeated? She’d started and ended it, all without any input from her. Angry tears began to form in her eyes, pissing her off even more. Regina was obviously attracted to her, or they wouldn’t keep finding themselves in these situations. Did she not think that she was good enough? Was Regina holding out for a high-society omega who was already trained? 

_God_ , she thought bitterly. _I’m not even good enough to fuck?_

When the scent of salt hit the air, Regina’s head jerked up. She’d thought that Cassandra would have fled, but instead she was glaring at her with tears and murderous intent in her hazel eyes. God, even angry she was fucking gorgeous. She opened her mouth to apologize again, But Cassandra cut her off before she got to the first syllable.

“So this is what working for a Clark is like, huh?” The words were low and vicious, and Regina fought to hold back a flinch. “I guess I should have listened to my Sire after all. He told me you were all the same, and I swore up and down that you were better than them.” She shook her head disgustedly. 

“Well,” she continued throwing her arms wide, “Even though I hate it, I have to admit when I’m wrong.” Regina flinched and sunk into the desk even more, making Cassie’s emotions spin wildly out of control. She stepped forward, putting herself back into Regina’s personal space. “Well? What’s your excuse this time? I’ve been a perfect _employee_ \- she spat out the word with derision. “ A perfect omega, here to cook, clean and _raise your son_ , but not good enough for anything more than that, huh?” 

She laughed, but the sound was wrong to both their ears, harsh and bitter. “Just another Clark, taking advantage of the ‘common people’ and only thinking with their cocks!” She made an abortive grab forward, distantly realizing that grabbing her boss’ dick would definitely get her fired, if she wasn’t already. 

Regina drew herself to her full height, towering over her again. “That’s enough.” she said forcefully, cognizant of the sleeping child downstairs. “I forgot myself for a moment,but I’m still the person who signs your checks. If anyone but you spoke to me like that, they’d already be on their way out the door.” She lowered her head slightly to make better eye contact with the omega, who was still staring up at her defiantly. 

“But lucky for you, my son loves you, and I’m not in the habit of disappointing him.” She stepped forward, forcing Cassandra back with her body. “As for an excuse, I don’t need one. I’m an alpha, and you’re a young, healthy omega.” Se ran a hand down the girl’s arm, causing her to shiver. “It’s only natural that I would react to you. And here you are, in my space, putting your scent on everything, practically _begging_ me to bend you over.” She pressed herself flush against the quivering omega, staring down at her with hungry eyes. 

“Not a soul would blame me, Cassandra. Not one.” 

Cassie stared up at her heatedly, her expression almost daring her to follow through on her words. “Then why didn’t you?” 

Regina laughed, full and rich and slightly bitter. Her anger was ebbing now, giving way to exhaustion. 

“There are lots of reasons. The most important one being that I believe in explicit and informed consent. Despite your accusations, I also don’t take advantage omegas as my family is known to do.” She shook her head wearily and stepped back, sitting back down on her desk. “I really do value you, Cassandra. And not just as an employee. I think you’re a wonderful girl, and that someday you’ll make your alpha very happy.” She fiddled with the bottom of her shirt, feeling defeated. “I had no idea that working for a Clark bothered you so much. The position is still yours, if you want it. If not, I’d ask that you stay at least long enough for me to find a replacement. I’ll stay out of your way until then.”

Cassie gazed at her, suddenly feeling like a two ton bag of shit. She had hit that soft spot on purpose, and looking at Regina’s face now she felt guilty as hell. She knew that Regina wasn’t like the rest of her family-if she was, she’d probably already have been knotted and discarded. Alphas also very rarely sought actual consent, generally taking an omega’s arousal as all the consent they needed. _Okay,_ she thought, back in control of herself for the time being. _Time for damage control._ After all, with context it was kind of sweet that she had stopped. Even if it was frustrating as hell, it’d come from a good place.

“I’m sorry, I said those things to hurt you and that’s not okay.” Feeling Regina’s keen gaze, she let her hair fall forward to hide her face. “I know you’re not the way people say you are. I was just embarrassed, and I didn’t handle it well.” 

Regina looked up, trying to make out her expression. “It’s fine, Cassandra. It’s not like I have any moral high ground here. Like I said, I just don’t want to force you to do anything. I couldn’t forgive myself for that.” Cassie smiled, and brushed her hair out of her face before edging close to Regina again. “I do appreciate that,” she said, smiling coquettishly.

“But I’m not a kid, Regina. I’m only six years younger than you.” She touched her knee briefly before walking back to the door to collect the laundry. Heart beating rapidly in her chest, she turned to look over her shoulder, “And just so you know, you wouldn’t be forcing me to do anything.” Bravery spent, she turned and fled, not even bothering to close the door. 

Regina stared after her slack-jawed.   
_Well damn_. _What do I do now?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what you think! We've got the rest of this plotted out, and in a couple chapters we'll get to the good stuff. We've got some worldbuiding stuff that I've been thinking about throwing into another entry on here. Would you guys be interested in that?


	9. Chapter 9

Griffin dumped his plastic pail of pulled weeds in the wheelbarrow. He wiped his face, smearing dirt across his rosy cheek. They had finally started to reap the fruits of the garden they planted, and it took more work than the girl was expecting. Lettuce and sunflowers sprouted up from the earth, making a little garden of eden in the backyard of the Clark house. The boy pulled a beetle from the dirt and giggled. 

“Cassie, look! It’s my new bug!” he held out the insect for her to look at. “We should name him. What do bugs eat?”

Cassie smiled softly at the boy, setting down her trowel. “Bud, your friend needs to stay out here. He helps our garden get big and tall.” she pulled off her glove to rub the mud off his face. “Do you know what ‘bug’ starts with?” 

The boy scrunched up his face in thought. “Uhm… ‘B’?” he looked to his nanny for validation.

“Great job, Griff! ‘Bug’ does start with ‘B’. It’s spelled ‘b-u-g.’ Find a good place for him on the flowers.”

Griffin gave a little pout and gingerly placed the beetle onto a sunflower. After a little wave goodbye to the insect, he went to plucking peas off the vine to drop them into his pail and began a retelling of his dream from last night. When Cassie initially mentioned the idea of a garden to Griff, he had been really excited. After that, Regina buckled immediately and everything they needed to start was delivered at the house the next day. 

There was a corner of the backyard that had decent shade in the late afternoon, so Cassie figured it was the perfect place to start. The gardeners helped them dig up a plot in the yard and line it with stones that Griffin and Cassie painted. The tomatoes and peppers were put in as seedlings, but everything else they started from the seed packets. 

They would go out every day after Griffin’s nap and pull up weeds and water it. Griffin was waiting anxiously for a couple pumpkins he had planted near the edge, which already had tiny orange bulbs. They’d go outside and sing songs together, tell each other stories, and work on his numbers and letters. The summer was nearing it’s peak, so each day they also brought in a basket of vegetables. Regina was thrilled at the progress too, Griffin walking her out to the edge of the garden each night to explain what he’d learned that day. 

Things had more or less improved with the alpha in the last few weeks, but it certainly wasn’t perfect. Much to Cassie’s pleasure they’d been growing closer, but the alpha seemed more wary of physical contact than she’d been before. It was frustrating, but tending the garden was a great way to put it all out of her mind for a little bit. Regina had also continued to give Cassie little gifts, but gave up the facade that they were all work related. 

The overlarge sunhat she was wearing today was one of those gifts, which just appeared without a word on her bag last week. Griffin munched on a sweetpea and looked at his nanny thoughtfully. 

“Cassie, are you and Mama Fifi friends?” he said, reading her mind. 

Cassie sat back, picking up her trowel again to dig at a weed that they’d missed. “Yeah, Griffin, we’re friends. Why? Do you think we aren’t?”

The boy shook his head and talked through a mouth full of food. “But if you’re friends, why don’t you give hugs and kisses?” the look of innocence he had was so cute Cassie couldn’t help but smile at him as he explained himself. “Everyone who is my friend gives me hugs and kisses.”

“We give you hugs and kisses because we love you so much, bud. That’s what hugs and kisses are for,” she brushed the sweat out of her eyes with her arm. 

Griffin nodded solemnly. “Then...why don’t you give each other hugs and kisses, too?” he looked up at her, pensive in trying to understand the complicated world of adults. “Hugs and kisses are really nice, and you should give some to Mama too if you love her. That’s fair.” 

Cassie lifted her eyebrows at him, impressed. _Damn… this kid is way more observant that he should be. Need to find him some friends his own age…_ “I’ll think about that buddy.” she finally replied. Griffin gave her the sharp little nod that he so often closed his arguments with. 

After gathering all they could for the day, Cassie and Griffin made their way back towards the big house. Griffin ran ahead, skipping through the lawn barefoot. Something caught his attention in the front yard, and he stopped to look behind him. 

“Cassie! There’s a dog all alone in our yard! Can I pet him?” he called to his nanny, pointing to the other side of the fence. 

She waved for him to come back, nervous. “No, Griffin, leave him alone,” shouted back, trying to draw him away. He either ignored her or couldn’t hear, because the boy sprinted into the front yard, calling after the animal. “Stop, come on back! We don’t know if he’s friendly or not!” 

She put down her basket and bolted after him hoping to catch up before he got himself bit by a stray dog. As she rounded the corner, she saw the dog, a small black and white thing, rolled over on his back so Griffin could pet his belly. A wave of relief came over her, and she jogged over the the pair of them. 

“Buddy, I told you not to run after him,” she explained as she made her way. “You have to listen-” her scolding was cut off as the dog swiftly rolled back over and made his way to the street, away from the loud voice. Before Cassie could even get a breath in, Griffin was running after the dog again. 

“Come back, don’t go in the street!” he cried after his new friend. Cassie called after him again as he ran into the road. 

“Griffin! Come back here, don’t chase him! Stop!” she sped up, adrenaline bursting through her veins. “No! Griffin look out!” 

A car was coming around the corner, too fast for a neighborhood street. The boy stopped, dog forgotten, and watched the car rumble toward him. He was frozen, eyes wide and reeking of fear. Cassie surged forward, hat flying off her head in the movement. She stretched her arm out, ready to grab him and pull him away. 

She made a final push as the car bore down on him, and managed to grab the corner of his shirt. She yanked him back, and Griffin’s body flew back into Cassie’s as the car sped past honking as it went. The omegas tumbled to the curb, the boy tucked safely to her chest. 

They sat there for a moment, breathing hard together. Griffin gripped Cassie’s waist, nearly in tears. The girl rubbed his back and scented his head to soothe him. She slowly got up, taking him in her arms. They went back into the manicured grass of the front yard, and she set him down on the stoop. 

Cassie looked over his body, checking for scrapes and bruises forming. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Griffin shook his head and sniffled, refusing to cry outside. She took off his now ripped shirt and looked over his chest and belly. He was thankfully unharmed, not one mark to be found. She gave a sigh of relief. 

Griffin made a little squeak. “Your arm...it’s bleeding,” he whispered, tears springing to his eyes. Looking down, Cassie saw the source of his distress. Her entire forearm, elbow to wrist was scraped up, covered in street gravel, and beginning to bleed at the center. It looked worse than it felt, but a telltale sting crept into the arm as the adrenaline faded away.

She kept her face clear of the pain, instead giving the boy a kiss on the head as tears began to finally fall. “It’s okay, it doesn’t hurt,” she lied. “Let’s go inside and we’ll clean up and have a popsicle.” 

Griffin gave a weak nod led the way into the kitchen. Cassie dug a popsicle out of the freezer and handed it over. He wiped away his tears and sat down at the island to suck on the cool treat. With one problem solved, she turned her attention back to the mess on her arm. Cassie turned on the sink, rinsing the dirt away. Wincing a bit at the sting, she used a cloth to wipe away the blood. It was already scabbing, not even really worth a bandage, but she figured she’d put on some medicine and take a painkiller just in case. It was a pretty small price to pay for keeping Griffin from being hit by a car, so she didn’t have much to complain about. 

Once everything was cleaned up and bandaged, she decided it was time for a bath and a movie. Griffin didn’t even give her the usual flack about getting in the tub, instead allowing himself to be placed in the warm, soapy water for cleaning. Cassie sang to him, washing the garden soil off of his legs and arms until he was a happy, giggling mess again. She pulled him out, wrapping him in the softest towel she could find. 

After getting him dressed again, she found a place on the couch to put him down to watch cartoons, telling him she’d be in the kitchen. Griffin gave a distracted nod, already entranced in the adventures of Mickey Mouse. 

The evening was quiet, and Cassie prepared dinner in silence. It had been an exhausting day, and she looked forward to getting herself in the shower later that night. Wondering how to explain what happened that day to Regina consumed her thoughts as she sliced tomatoes for salad. 

_Oh shit, the hat,_ she thought. She went to the window,and spotted it lying on the lawn. Giving a sigh, she stepped out of the house quickly to grab it, brushing off the dirt. At that moment, Regina’s black car pulled up into the driveway, and out stepped the woman herself. Upon seeing Cassie, she smiled and pocketed her phone. 

“Well well well, what do we have here?” she looked the dirty girl up and down. “Busy day in the garden?” 

Cassie smiled weakly back. “Yeah, it was one of those days,” she wiped her face for more dirt again. “Just forgot my hat.” 

Regina nodded to the object in question. “I’m glad it’s getting use. You were burning from the sun being outside so much, at least now your face won’t get too…” she trailed off, eyes meeting the white bandages on her employee’s arm. “What happened? Are you okay? Is Griffin okay?” 

Her eyes began to darken, the scent of worry wafting off her. Cassie gave a little nod and a sigh. “We’re both fine. I wanted to talk to you about that; we had a little mishap today.” 

Regina clenched her jaw, worry erasing all other emotion from her face. Cassie went on. “After Griffin and I were finished in the garden, he ran ahead of me and saw a dog. He chased after it into the street,” she watched her boss’ face carefully. “Nothing happened- well, not nothing, nothing, but a car was coming so I grabbed Griffin and pulled him back. I fell onto my arm in the road.” 

She waited for the alpha to speak. She looked like a granite statue, unmoving and unblinking during her explanation. When she did finally say something, she blinked dazedly, coming back to herself. “So, Griffin ran into the street and was almost hit by a car?”

She spoke each word slowly, still processing the information. Cassie nodded her head. “I’m sorry, Regina,” she apologized quietly. Regina gave a terse little nod and walked past the omega silently, going into the house. Cassie followed behind her, and watched her walk to her son. When he saw his mother he lit up with a smile, but seeing her serious face darted his eyes at Cassie, looking for reassurance. He looked down at his lap guiltily and mumbled an apology. She kneeled down next to him, looking over his body for scratches, just as Cassie had done earlier that day. 

Finding none, she pulled him into a tight hug, kissing the crown of his head before brushing back his unruly hair. She said whispered into his ear and he ran straight upstairs, not even stopping to ask when dinner would be ready. Regina stayed kneeling for a moment, gathering herself. She heaved a sigh, and stood up again, going back to the kitchen where the omega had been watching from. 

She came in and walked right up to Cassie, lifting her onto the countertop like a child. Wordlessly, she unwrapped the poorly dressed wound and gathered the first aid kit again. Cassie wanted to say something snarky about being coddled, but instead sat and let the alpha look over the scrapes. Regina inspected them closely, and began applying a white cream liberally across the marks. 

“Thank you, Cassandra.” she spoke quietly. “You probably saved Griffin’s life. So thank you.” 

Cassie shrugged. “It was nothing. I’m sorry that I didn’t catch him sooner,” she apologized again. “It’s won’t happen again.” 

The alpha glanced up at her. “And please, try to be more careful with yourself. This was small, but you could have broken something.” her scolding sounded tired, but still held an edge of irritation. 

“Uhm, yeah. I’ll try to be more careful,” she assured her boss awkwardly. Regina looked seriously up at her. 

“Yes. You will be.” the alpha smelled sharp not angry, but something close to it. “You need to be more responsible, not only with Griffin but with yourself.” she looked commanding; not like a friend or a boss but an alpha. Her face was steely, and the look of worry still clouded her eyes.

It rubbed Cassie the wrong way. “Yeah, I’ll be more careful. But Griffin is fine, so my arm isn’t that big of a deal.” she found herself angrier about it than she should have been. What did Regina mean, ‘be more careful with yourself’?

The alpha scoffed. “Don’t be ridiculous. I won’t have you running around with scars on your arm like this. Just be more careful, no need to make a thing out of it.”

Now Cassie was pissed. “You don’t need to talk to me like I’m a dog. I know I shouldn’t be falling in the fucking street. But it was an accident, and no one was seriously hurt.” she pulled her arm away, hopping down off of the counter. She was a full head shorter than Regina, but she set her jaw ready for a fight, her bitterness swelling up. “Also, you won’t ‘have me running around’ anywhere, Regina. I’ll remind you that I’m not your omega.”

Regina lifted a single brow and crossed her arms. “When you are out in this city with my son, that’s who people think you are. My omega. I don’t own you, but if people see you with bandages all over body, they’ll think I’m beating you.”

“Why would people think that? Who would honestly think that?” 

Regina was indignant. “I know you’ve heard the rumors. We’ve talked about my family’s history. We’re not good people, Cassandra. We’re not good to our omegas.” she swallowed hard, face softening in defeat. “I just...I don’t want people to think that, okay? That I’m hurting you. Or Griff. I just can’t…”

The usually poised woman’s guard fell, and her eyes welled up with tears. Cassie’s anger deflated at the revelation. She took Regina’s hand, rubbing it with her thumb. “Hey. Hey, now. I know you would never hurt me or Griffin. I know that. You are an amazing mother, and always so kind and gentle. You’re a good person.” 

Regina shook her head, wiping her face. She gazed at Cassie, face shadowed by the dark thoughts crossing her mind. “How can you know that?” she finally whispered. “If anything happened to you or Griffin, I don’t know what I’d do.” she shrugged her shoulders and looked down again. 

Cassie smiled softly and held the alpha’s face in her hands. She rubbed her cheek, and kissed it gently. “Because I know you, Regina,” the omega rested the woman’s head on her shoulders and pulled her into an embrace. “You’re exactly who you need to be.” 

The alpha held Cassie tightly just as her son had hours ago. They held each other, the omega nuzzling into Regina’s neck to relax her. The sat like that until there was a patter of little feet behind them. 

“See? Aren’t hugs the best?” he ran up to the women, throwing his own arms around their bodies. They laughed and embraced him together, gathering him up in their arms. After a moment, Regina took one last inhale of their scent and sighed. 

“Alright, you two. Why don’t you show me your garden? How are those pumpkins doing?” she took the omegas, one in each hand out to the yard to see the flowers’ progress.

 

The summer days stretched on and began to slowly grow shorter. Cassie was starting to think about school again, and how she would juggle being on campus with work. She had quietly began to register for online courses, aside from her required on-site grad course, figuring she would do schoolwork while Griffin was sleeping. After an awkward conversation with her guidance counselor at the university, she was toying with the idea of unfortunately dropping out altogether. 

“You realize this is what most of our omega students aim for, right?” the older gentleman had asked her. “You are already very well educated, so there’s really no point in finishing. I understand you have been taken in by an alpha already.” He had his hands folded on his desktop, peering over his thick glasses at her. Cassie noticed they were dirty, covered in fingerprints and dust. His casual dismissal of her career goals made her want to reach over and snap the fucking things in half. 

Instead, she blinked at him, swallowing her anger. “Well, I’m only a semester away from graduation, and although I am working for Ms. Clark, she doesn’t own me. She is encouraging me to finish my schooling.” 

The man made a face. “I’m sorry, Omega Walsh, I’m not quite understanding- your alpha wants you to finish your post secondary education?” he shook his head at the ludicrous, new-aged idea. “Usually when omegas come to our university, they remove themselves from the campus once they are safely in the hands of their new alpha or beta.”

God fucking dammit, was he fucking deaf? “You’re misunderstanding. Ms. Clark is not my alpha. She’s my boss. I nanny her son. We aren’t mated. I intend to take online classes.” she angrily blushed at the casual talk of her sexual life. “Is there a problem with me finishing my degree? I have a 3.6 GPA; I’m performing well.” 

He shook his head. “No, no, no problem at all. If that’s what your alpha wants you to do, then I’d advise you to take heed of their wishes,” Oh my god, he might actually be fucking deaf, Cassie thought. He went on. “But the issue is this: Whether your alpha has signed the paperwork to become your mate or not, we have... restrictions on omega housing.” 

Cassie’s anger rose. “Like what?” 

“Usually we only rent to single, unmated omegas. And even if you and your alpha have...opted not to sign the paperwork legally, we cannot allow you to live with other unmated omegas.” He spoke slowly, trying to get her to understand the university’s outdated perspective. Cassie was not pleased. 

“I already told you, I’m not mated, I haven’t been sold, I haven’t been _knotted_. I’m only going to be on campus for one class, and it’s at six in the morning - I just need a place to sleep for god's’ sake. Do you need a statement from my Sire, or is there some kind of discrimination happening here?” she spoke through clenched teeth, hands quivering with the effort of remaining calm in this counselor’s stupid office. She was losing her temper, and the man did not seem to mind at all. In fact, he smiled at her like she was here having a great time. 

“I’m sorry if the policy does not appeal to you, but we do have it on record that you are being given funds from this alpha, yes? And we also have a record from the council of student affairs that you are working for this alpha alone, in her private home?” His kindly demeanor vanished as he studied her, his eyes shining with malice. “Unfortunately, those are the ‘circumstances’ we have on file, Omega Walsh, and we have to take those _odds_ into consideration. I’m sure your Sire will understand.” 

Cassie could feel a flush on her cheeks as she thought about this. The school figured that because she was around an alpha most of the day alone, obviously if they hadn’t fucked yet they would. The assumption that faced with an alpha’s knot Cassie wouldn’t be able to help herself from getting mated was so humiliating and backwards that she wanted to cry. 

She had seen omegas removed from last year’s omega housing because they took on mates, or had the unfortunate luck of _being_ mated. Either way, they were ejected from campus housing, and more often than not that meant quitting school altogether. But Cassie and Regina were nowhere near having sex. It was just a job for chrissakes! What happened to omega rights? What happened to _Cassie’s_ rights? 

She took a breath, blinking back the tears that threatened to spill over. “So then what are my options?” 

The counselor ignored her distress. “You are more than welcome to continue your education here, and graduate if that’s what your alpha wishes. However, you would have to find off campus housing.” Cassie gave up trying to correct him. 

“Like, where, though? I can’t get an apartment on my own,” she was grasping at straws, trying to get him to see there was no other option. “Omegas aren’t allowed to rent apartments, I can’t even sign my name on a lease-”

“I suggest you speak to your alpha and their family about it. In the meantime, you’re clear to register for courses if you wish. Otherwise, feel free to send the office a statement of withdrawal to remove yourself from the campus registry.” 

Cassie left the office feeling dejected. She had been looking forward to having a place of her own again and not driving so long in the mornings, but it looked like if she wanted to finish this year and keep her job it was her only option. _And I have to keep my job. I’m so close, I can feel it._

Later that day at the Clark house, Regina sensed her poor mood. She clicked into the front hall, kicking her red-bottomed heels off on her way to the living room. The alpha strode over to the girl, who was busy folding laundry with a sullen look on her face. 

“I didn’t know that matching socks upset you so much,” Regina quipped at seeing her stuff pairs together forcefully, dropping herself back on the leather couch. 

Cassie snorted. “Welcome home. Sorry about the mess…” she trailed off, the energy gone from her body.

Regina made a dismissive wave of her hand. “You stress too much, Cassandra.” she stretched her arms over her head, relaxing back into the couch. “What’s going on?”

“It’s the fucking university housing,” the omega huffed. “They aren’t gonna let me live on campus this year. Stupid rule anyway.” Regina raised a groomed eyebrow at her. Cassandra backpedaled, realising how petulant she sounded. “It’s not that big of a deal, I’m blowing it out of proportion. I can still live with my parents, I was just excited to not have such a long commute in the morning.”

Regina pursed her lips. She had wondered if this would become an issue. She had already caught Cassandra dozing off with Griffin in the evenings and felt bad that she had to come so far every day. When Regina had suggested maybe cutting back on her hours so she could get some more time to herself, not to mention more sleep, the girl brushed her off (“No, I like being here when Griffin gets up. Besides, don’t tell me you want to go back to tackling dinner alone again?”) 

“I could go down and talk to someone- I know this is more or less my fault,” Regina said. 

Cassandra shook her head. “It’s not anyone’s fault, it’s just the rules,” she explained, blushing at Regina’s concern. She went back to haphazardly folding socks. “I won’t let it affect my work, I promise.”

The alpha leaned forward to tuck a red curl behind the girl’s ear, exposing her reddened face. She stayed focused on her task, resolved not to look up, chewing her cheek nervously. 

As the summer had progressed Regina found herself becoming more and more protective of Cassandra, her instincts gearing up for a fight whenever something upset or hurt the omega. She tried to keep cool about it, but the issue presented itself to Regina more often than she would care to admit. Even just hearing about some sexist mishap in the grocery store parking lot was enough to make her call for blood. 

Regina refrained from touching the omega, instead extending her ‘calm’ to encase her. “I don’t want you to worry about this. I’ll figure something out.” 

Cassandra shook her head, crestfallen. “It’s these outdated, draconian laws. The university thinks thinks my continued stay on campus would be a...health concern.”

Regina snorted. Of course they would. Picture it: a wild alpha, charging through the halls, knotting everything in sight on their way to their mate, driven mad by the dozens of in heat omegas in the building, soaking wet from the waist down. It was a ludicrous thought, but rules were rules. There wouldn’t be any way around it. “Could your sire sign for an apartment on your behalf?”

Another exasperated sigh from Cassandra. “I mean, he could if wanted to move out here with me,” she said bitterly. “Leaving me to live by myself would put in him jail for omega abandonment. Bullshit.”

The alpha winced. She wasn’t aware of that omega protection law. The laws themselves weren’t that bad- they were there to hold alphas and betas accountable for their omegas and their safety. Omega and Gender Rights activists had an uphill battle with some of them though, clearly this one included. Regina made a note to bring it up with Julia later. 

“So,” Cassandra interrupted her thoughts, “that leaves me to live with my parents until I’m sold- sorry, mated.” Regina was taken aback. Usually the girl was at peace with her place in society, almost eager to adhere to the rules set up by the world. But now she was angry- something that Regina unfortunately found very sexy. 

Cassandra realized she was oversharing again and looked over to Regina, hearing the malice in her own voice. She softened. “It’s really not a big deal. It’s worth it to get to keep coming here.” She went scarlet. “F-for Griffin! And you’re a pretty good boss, so…” 

Regina gave a little chuckle. There was no way she’d let her son- or herself- go without Cassandra. “What if you lived here?”

The girl furrowed her brow. “What are you talking about?”

“We could file a Stay- it lasts something like seven months, right? It would allow you to live here at the house while you finish school,” the alpha thought aloud. “That is...if you would be up for it. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” 

Cassandra weighed this in her mind. Temporary Stays of Ownership were something that she was familiar with. She knew it allowed lower and middle class families the opportunity to formally court an omega for a full heat cycle before formalizing a purchase agreement. It was popular, mostly because the costs of acquiring and keeping an omega were high. It helped ensure the omega would fit seamlessly into the fabric of their new families. The Stays were a good middle ground for single people and infertile couples who weren’t sure exactly what they wanted. Unfortunately, some degenerates used the loopholes in the law to breed an omega without taking full responsibility of caring for them. 

They used the contracts to rent a hole to fuck or a womb to carry children and then dump them back on their alphas. Wealthy families like the Clarks didn't need to sign for these types of pauper’s arrangements. They had more than enough money to buy several omegas and then resell the ones they didn’t wish to keep. Regina suggesting it herself hopefully meant that she was ready to take the next step. She could hardly believe this was happening.

The girl opened and closed her mouth twice before speaking. She chose her words carefully, speaking very deliberately. “You...would file a Stay...for me?” her staggered voice hinted at the deeper issues in play. Regina wondered if the girl might be thinking back to that night in her office. It would be a lie to say that it wasn’t part of her decision. Cassie had returned to usually slightly awkward self, and Regina wanted to tease out more of that fire she’d seen that night. It would also be freeing to begin officially courting. 

“Well, yeah, I think we could make it work,” Regina said earnestly. “It wouldn’t be traditional, but neither are we.” She smiled warmly at the omega, hoping she’d agree.  
Cassandra looked up, with a determined set to her jaw. 

“Let’s do it.”

Regina smiled again, happy to see she had judged Cassandra correctly. She wrapped her arms around her again in a loose hug and pressed a kiss to her cheek. A thought struck her and she pulled back without releasing her. “Wait, we’re on the same page, right? This Stay wouldn’t be just about school right?” She felt her cheeks warm but forced herself to keep her eyes on the omega. 

Cassie laughed, and tightened her grip around Regina’s waist. “Well, I wasn’t going to say anything about it, but it would be a great silver lining to this shit sandwich.” 

The alpha gave her a pleased smile, excitement getting the better of her. “Okay, great! I’ll have Julia put something together and we’ll set up a meeting with your sire.” She released Cassandra, planning to call Julia that moment.

Cassandra smiled goofily and turned back to the socks. Her hair fell forward, almost concealing the broad grin growing across her face.

Regina got up, striding into the kitchen. She filled a glass of water, then put it back down distractedly, stomach giving a triumphant flip. Swallowing hard to collect herself, she whipped out her cell and punched Julia’s speed dial. She could already hear Julia teasing her. 

_Totally worth it,_ she thought. _I’m gonna knock her off her feet._


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! We're sorry this one took a while to post, it's been a hectic weekend. For those who don't know, RiseOfTheMorbidlyCurious and I are irl engaged, and we just added a third (!) cat to the house. He's just about 9 weeks old and called Thor. If he wasn't so cute, his name would be buyer's remorse... the little bastard came with fleas (unbeknownst to us until he was already all over the house) so we've spent a couple days dealing with that as well. But we love him quite a bit and all the animals are getting along wonderfully.
> 
> Anyway. The story. This was one of those chapters we mulled over for a long time while getting ready for it, especially since things begin to progress very quickly from here on out. Bear with us, it won't be a cock tease forever. 
> 
> Thanks as always for reading!

Cassie picked at her nails anxiously. The standard issue omega tunic clung to her body awkwardly, making her itchy and hot. It was especially hot due to the fact that she was wearing black leggings under it, so as not to expose her ass to her parents. The summer tunic was rather short. She felt out of place next to their business attire; it reminded her of exactly why they were all here together. When they had pulled up to the building where her sire and mother would be signing her Stay of Ownership, she wasn’t nervous. But now in the quiet office setting her teeth were on edge. After three weeks of negotiations, today it would all be settled. Now her parents stood just in front of her, waiting uncomfortably for the door to the conference room to open.

Cassie’s dad straightened his suit coat, grumbling irritably. “Damn coat. Where the hell is she? Shouldn’t we be starting soon?” 

“Oh Bill, keep your pants on,” her mom hushed. “I’m sure Alpha Clark is just as ready as we are.” Always the most even-keeled of the pair of them, she patted his hand comfortingly. Bill kept looking back at his daughter behind him, like he wanted to say something, but Cassie knew him to be a man of few words. Still, it made her wonder. He kept shuffling around, and the odor of dominance and anxiety sloughed off him.

It was the only thing Cassie could smell; the office space had no scent at all except for the carpets which smelled like they’d recently been washed. She took the time to look around to take her mind off things. The center had clean, white walls with tasteful art hung throughout. Quiet classical piano played over the sound system; barely noticeable but it created a nice hum of noise. It was all very nondescript. Even the beta man who worked at the front desk was unremarkable. Cassie wondered if the building was put up for this exact reason- perhaps as a neutral place for the exchange of omegas? Regardless, Regina had picked a good place to hold the meeting.

The rough green cloth around her body made her itch again. She wiggled a bit where she stood, wishing this could all be over. Why couldn’t they all be wearing comfy shorts and t-shirts, maybe over a pot of coffee? _Because,_ the voice inside Cassie’s head reminded her. _This is a business transaction. And you’re the star of the show._

Her mother remained to be the only one not tweaking out in the sterile office hall. She hummed absently to herself and peeked at her watch, frowning at the time. Cassie’s dad looked behind himself once again almost to speak, nearly getting out what was turning over in his mind. She wished he’d just spit it out; just acknowledge the elephant in the room. _Or omega,_ Cassie added thoughtfully. Again the gruff man turned to her to say his piece, maybe summoning up the guns to do finally do so. Much to Cassie’s disappointment the door to the conference room was opened by an attendant, leaving the words unspoken. 

She was another beta, female this time, and looked just as dull and plain as the last. The midsized room was unadorned, and held only one table with five chairs. On the end closest to the door there was a set of four chairs opposite each other in pairs, with an empty space at the head of the table. It would mean that Regina and her witness would be sitting across from Cassie’s parents, with the girl herself standing equidistant from both at the end. 

Regina. The omega leaned to the side to see the other doorway leading into the room where her new owner would be entering. Sure enough, Regina and Julia stood poised at the entrance, looking every bit as polished as they usually did. They didn’t seem at all out of place in this office, instead looking like distinguished politicians. Regina was at complete ease, keeping her stance confident but not cocky and poised but not aggressive. Cassie willed the woman to look at her but she ignored the omega completely, regarding Cassie’s sire with her attention. 

Both teams set into the room and the attendant shuffled to the final chair at the far end of the table with her laptop to act as stenographer. Cassie was quickly ushered to her place at the table, standing awkwardly. She wasn’t sure what to do with her hands, so she settled for folding them in her lap so as not to pick at her nails. Her mother and Julia both sat down right away, and left the alphas standing opposite the other. 

“Alpha Walsh,” Regina began, extending her hand. “Thank you for meeting with me today.” Cassie’s father shook the woman’s hand sharply, exchanging the gesture. 

“Sure, sure,” he grumbled. “Let’s get started.”

Both finally took their seats and Julia pulled out two identical leather folios, handing one to each alpha. Cassie leaned forward to see what they held, but didn’t dare to move her feet from their place at the end of the table. No one had yet to acknowledge Cassie, and at this point she didn’t think they intended to. It was hard to tell exactly what they were looking at, but she figured it must have been the contract because her dad bristled with tension. He looked up from his paperwork, suddenly all business. 

“My name is Alpha Bill Walsh, and my witness is my wife, Beta Linda Walsh. I’ve come for a consideration of Stay for my dau- my omega Cassandra, and I hope we can come to an amiable agreement.” 

Cassie was taken by surprise at the man’s formality. In all her life she’d never heard him sound so distinguished and serious. Regina spoke next.

“My name is Alpha Regina Clark, and my witness is my head of legal, Omega Julia Martinez, esquire. Omega Julia is also who has prepared the final contract for this meeting. I hope we can reach amicable agreement.” Regina folded her hands on the table, glancing down at her folio. “Have you had time to look over the Stay we’ve prepared?”

Cassie’s dad nodded. “I have. I’ve got a couple questions though- uh, turn to page six, article 7.1?” They turned the pages. “Here it says ‘Terms of life-sustaining provisions’, uh, ‘health and wellness of Omega to be at final discretion of Alpha Sire, with contract break resulting in legal action to Alpha Charge’. I’ve never seen that one before. It seems like you're putting legal restrictions on yourself. Could you…?” 

Regina cleared her throat. “Oh course. My intent in that article was to outline the importance of Cassandra’s safety and well-being. If, for example, I were to physically harm her in any way not disclosed in this document-and we have no such thing disclosed here, as you’ve seen- I would be liable to not only the standard repercussions for breaking of this contract, but also in fees in excess of a million dollars. That is, if you believe Cassandra to not be well cared for.” 

Cassie’s father blanched. He must not have been expecting that. “That’s...well, that’s very...generous of you, Alpha Clark,” he blinked. “I will cede to that article.” 

He paged on. Regina stopped him. “I think we need to clarify this... ‘Stay term’, as outlined by the law, goes until the end of the omega’s next active heat cycle,” she raised her eyebrows to the man. “How long would this term last, in regards to Cassandra?” Cassie wanted to die right there from embarrassment. Where they really going to discuss her heats at this office table with the attendant typing it all down? Maybe her dad would be sensitive to it. Unfortunately her father had no delicacy in the matter.

“Cassie had her last heat right before term finals this last spring,” he explained, not looking at Cassie. “She did use her allotted annual heat suppressants for that one, so her next cycle isn’t due until late winter. She’ll be able to use that year’s suppressants at that time if you have no plan to breed her,” another flash of embarrassment ran through Cassie; her mom must have told him beforehand when and how her heats were. There was no way her dad knew that info on his own. Neither alpha noticed her awkwardness at such barefaced talk. “So her next active heat should be in fall of next year.”

Regina nodded, making a note of it. Cassie wondered if she _did_ plan to do something like that while under contract. The sex was inevitable (if Cassie had her way, and so far she did), but breeding? The omega wasn’t sure she was ready for children. She wondered if she had any say in the matter. Still, no one looked at her for input.

They flipped forward a few pages, going over the contract by themselves. The process continued in a similar fashion, the brusque older man asking questions and offering alterations, and Regina explaining her reasoning. The Sire second guessed and questioned pretty much everything in the contract, testing it for weaknesses. Maybe even for a reason to go back to the cutting board with it again. Cassie’s legs grew tired and she shifted back and forth on her feet to keep them from falling asleep. They never once looked up to her, not even her mother or Julia, but instead stayed focused on the task at hand. After what must have been an hour, even Regina looked a bit tired. Still, they pushed on until the folio was nearly at its end. Just as she was almost asleep, a question popped up which peaked Cassie’s interest.

Bill squinted at the paper. “Now, this one- under ‘Breeding’,” Cassie blushed again, but waited in suspension. Her dad almost looked at her this time, stopping himself just before he did. He went on. “It says here, ‘Breeding Rights subject to Omega’s discretion. No other breeding activity may be condoned in the terms of this contract.’” He looked up at Regina suspiciously, searching for a lie. “What the hell does that mean?”

Regina furrowed her brows. Through her exhaustion, she spoke very deliberately. “Alpha Walsh, I want to be very clear. I have no intention of breeding your daughter. Not unless she gives me express consent and permission.” She waited for a moment, choosing her words wisely. “Although I cherish Cassie, and do imagine she would be an amazing mate, I don't want to disrespect her or you. I know you have heard about my family history, sir. I want you to be rest assured nothing like that will ever be taking place under my roof.”

Cassie’s mother, who until now had been silent, smiled. “Ms. Clark, I trust you will do the right thing.” Regina looked stunned; surprised she'd addressed her directly. She gave a tight but thankful smile before returning to address the alpha. 

“Alpha Walsh? Any objections?” Regina asked, nervousness suddenly in her voice. 

The man looked from his wife to the omega across the table to Regina and finally to his child. He paused for a moment on her speckled face, memorizing the way the flecks sat together. He nodded. 

“Do you have a pen?” he asked no one in particular, still looking at Cassie. Julia reached forward with a fountain pen for him, which he took quickly and used to sign the final page rather rapidly. After that, he passed it to his wife, then to Julia, and finally to Regina herself. She signed the document with flourish and closed it delicately. They sat in silence for a brief second, until Bill reached unto his breast pocket to pull out a small key. 

He stood up, taking a step away from the table to come closer to Cassie. He lifted her sweaty hand and clicked the key into place in her cuff, turning it twice. The cuff popped open, and he removed it from her wrist gingerly. Pocketing both the key and cuff, he gave a soft kiss to the top of her head. “You be good, baby,” he whispered into her hair. “You call me if you need anything.” 

Cassie nodded against him, falling into an embrace. Her father always felt so big and warm, like a giant cloud that was always nearby to wish her away. Her mom rushed forward to join the hug, kissing her a dozen times. After they were done holding each other, Cassie felt her face wet and hot from tears. She quickly wiped them away and her parents stepped back to let Regina come forward. 

She looked at Cassie thoughtfully and nodded. The omega handed her wrist over to the woman, who took a delicate, woven cuff from her pocket. It was gold and silver, with small roses woven in. Regina clicked it shut around Cassie’s wrist, sealing the contract. With a little squeeze, she turned back to the omega’s parents. She motioned for Julia to hand a check over to her dad, who put it away without looking at it. 

With one final smile and wave to their daughter, both the Walsh’s left the conference room. Cassie wiped her face again, turning to her alpha. “Well now what?” 

Regina smiled. “Now,” she replied, taking her hand again. “we go home.”

 

By the time they got back to the house, Cassie’s car was out in the driveway being washed and both of Cassie’s bags sat inside the front door. How the hell? Cassie made to say something to that effect out loud, but Regina got there first. 

“They were delivered earlier today; I guess your mom had someone bring them over this morning?” 

Cassie laughed. Of course she did. She knew her dad would approve the Stay. The omega shook her head. “At least I can take this stupid tunic off,” she supposed aloud. “Where will I be…?” she trailed off, hoping Regina would catch her drift. She fortunately did. 

“Upstairs in the nanny room- the one that shares a bathroom with Griffin, if that’s okay.” 

_Fuck yeah!_ Cassie cheered to herself. She was hoping Regina wouldn't have her sleeping in one the the creepy omega rooms downstairs. One of them was being used as off-season clothing storage, and the other had a single bed with a sad-looking lamp and dresser, none of which touched for anything other than weekly dusting by the housekeeping staff. Plus, the nanny room was only steps away from Regina's bedroom. _Shorter distance to attack zone,_ she thought strategically. 

Regina lead the way up the staircase, taking two stairs at a time. Around the corner, she opened the door to Cassie’s new room. The omega walked inside, taking in her surroundings.

It was large, bigger than her bedroom at home. There was a double bed with a duvet, a bedside table, a TV on the wall, a couple shelves for her things, an easy chair, a desk, a closet and a huge window looking out the back of the house. The room never had so much stuff in it before, as it was usually very empty. She turned to the alpha, crossing her arms accusingly. 

“How did you do this? How did you honestly find more time in your day? Do you have a time-turner back here?”

“Ha ha. I had Emily come by and pick Griffin up early. He spent the night over there and I couldn’t sleep, so I did some...shopping.” She squinted at the room in question like she was trying to figure it out herself. “It was all delivered this morning so it would be ready for you.”

Cassie did the math in her head. “Regina, our meeting was at eight this morning. When did you have-?” 

“Like I said, I couldn’t sleep,” she spun back out of the bedroom. “I’ll go get your bags and check in with Emily. Feel free to dig around.” 

Given free license to look around her new room, Cassie set about exploring. Regina had really outdone herself. The desk had a new laptop sitting on it, ready for schoolwork. The bathroom was fully stocked with new towels, soaps, and a bathrobe. The TV was already hooked up with cable. And the bed had the softest, most luxurious cotton bedspread Cassie had ever touched. But best of all, it smelled like her. It smelled like Regina and Griffin and all the wonderful things that were happening. 

The alpha came back in with both of the bags in tow. “Are these all?” she gestured to the bags, setting them on the bed. Cassie smiled, going to open the first one. “Yeah, this is pretty much it. I don’t have a ton of stuff other than my books, but I couldn’t bring all of them here. I’ve got like five boxes full.” She dug out a couple ragged-looking paperbacks as proof. 

“I’ll have someone go pick them up for you,” Regina countered. Before the omega could argue, she went on. “I want you to think of this as your home too, Cassie. We’ll get your books.” 

_Cassie._ The way Regina said her name was incredibly sexy. Before today she’d never called her anything but Cassandra. If there was such a thing as good omens, this was one of them. Shaking her head, the girl went back to taking her stuff out of her suitcase. 

Cassie opened the first drawer in the dresser to start stuffing her things away. Inside were clean, neatly folded clothes. Cassie made a confused face. “Oh, sorry. I’ll use the closet… I didn't know you were going to use this.” 

The alpha was barely paying attention. She fussed with the curtains. “I’m not. I wasn’t sure if you had anything of your own, so I bought a few things...the house can get drafty in the winter…” she avoided Cassie’s gaze in such a way that the girl suspected she was nervously rethinking her decision to do so. 

“That’s really nice of you, Regina,” the omega reassured her. “I really don’t have much, so this is great.” she pulled out a couple items, hoping to shuffle them around and make room for her current meager wardrobe. A grey cowl neck sweater, some fuzzy socks, fleece-lined leggings… Cassie noted that everything was reflective of Regina’s personal style, albeit in a more relaxed way. Not that she was complaining. These all looked crazy expensive and anything was an improvement from her usual grubby jeans and t-shirts. 

To her embarrassment, the omega even found a set of underwear neatly laid in the smallest drawer. They were mostly solid colors with a bit of trim around the seams, and each held the GenSpec logo at the top. _Jesus, they make every fuckin’ thing._ Underneath the passive garments was a single pair of delicate, lacey, impossibly-small panties in dark purple. 

Not daring to look Regina in the eye, Cassie kept her burning face pointed to the open drawer. She willed herself to remain cool and collected, but _her_ new alpha had picked out _intimates_ for her. She felt the burn on her face move down her body and stop in her gut, making a warm pool there. The omega blinked, wondering what possessed the woman to be so bold. _You do too,_ a sly voice in Cassie’s head whispered. _She was thinking out you wearing them, not wearing them, and then-_

“I-I see there aren’t any bras in here,” Cassie dared to speak, forcing herself to make light of the situation. She stuffed the unmentionable to the back of the drawer. “What, couldn’t find anything expensive enough?” she turned back to her boss whose head was cocked innocently to the side while inspecting a scuff on the wall. 

“Well you never wear them, so I assumed you didn’t need any,” she put simply. 

_I’m dying. I’m actively dying._ Cassie didn’t think the burn she felt before could consume her whole body, but stranger things had happened. She self-consciously looked down at her chest. Yeah, if someone looked closely at her scratchy tunic they might notice she wasn’t wearing a bra. But you’d have to looking, right? Regina made no note of this but continued. 

“There’s also a couple things in the closet. A coat, a light jacket for the cooler days, stuff like that.” Her face was blank, acting as if not noticing the girl’s discomfiture. “I’ll leave you to unpack. We can order pizza or something later...Griffin will be home by supper.”

After she left, Cassie laid back on the floor. She chewed her lip anxiously. Although things were progressing just as she hoped, it was still nerve wracking. What if after all this Regina didn’t want her? What if she did and she didn’t do anything about it? Which was worse? She must have had some kind of motivation, because why else would she put those panties in the drawer? Maybe she didn’t realize they were in there. What if Emily just bought a bunch of stuff and loaded up the dresser? No, Emily was with Griff all day. Maybe her other assistant…? 

She rubbed her eyes to dispel the hurried thoughts. The day had been long and exhausting, and she was ready to lie down and go to sleep. She sat up enough to remove the suitcases from her bed and climbed up. The mattress was so soft, maybe it wouldn’t hurt to have a short nap before Griffin gets home. She drifted off to sleep in the omega tunic, not caring to change just yet.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is super late and it doesn't even have sex in it. All I can say is that work picked up and it became a little harder to find time to write. I do promise that the next chapter will have all the sexy time you've been waiting for, and that it shouldn't take nearly this long to post.

Cassandra settled into her new life at the Clark house much easier than Regina had been expecting. The night that she brought Cassandra home, Griffin was ecstatic. It took almost a whole week for him to stop showing her around the house and explaining the house rules like she hadn’t been basically living there for months. He loved that his room was attached to hers and that they shared a bathroom. Every night he called Cassandra into the bathroom to hop in with him to make bubble beards and play with his bath toys. She never seemed to mind, as usual, and kept on loving Regina’s son like he was her own. Maybe even more than before. 

The first time Griffin looked at her dead in the eyes and called her Mama Cassie, the girl had looked shocked and then overjoyed. She had taken him into her arms and kissed his head. Regina was lucky enough to see it all happen, and when Cassandra caught her alpha’s eyes in the moment, she couldn’t help but smile. They were all there; a perfect little family. 

Through it all, the omega remained focused on her schoolwork. She was in her last semester, and the classes took more of a toll on her than Regina was expecting they would. She was also so confident and self-assured that it was hard to see her struggle with certain subjects and fight with professors about her time in the classroom. Not only that, but being an owned omega in school was a different kind of difficulty. One professor had given Regina a call to ask if the omega had cleared her class load with her before even sending her the invite to the online lectures. 

Another was condescending and rude to Cassandra, trying to use her gender as an excuse for his own shortcomings as a teacher. Regina had to just grit her teeth and try to remain calm as these ‘enlightened academics’ belittled and spoke down to her omega. Cassandra had made her promise not to interfere more than necessary, but sometimes it took a certain level of delicacy to work around the obvious stupidity of others. Only a few months to go, graduation was just within her grasp, and Regina would be damned if anyone fucked that up for her omega. 

September was hot, hotter than they were hoping, but it quickly fell into fall almost overnight. Griffin was wearing shorts one day and a sweater the next. He had sprouted out of all his clothes from last year, so day trips to the mall to dress both of her omegas became one of the alpha’s favorite activities. As required by the stay, Regina wasn’t able to pay Cassandra for her time as a nanny anymore, but she sent money to her sire instead to place in her trust account. This meant that Cassie spent more time relying on Regina for things she needed, and that included even more shopping. 

Not that Regina minded. Unfortunately, she had less time to spend with them than she wanted, thanks to work picking up again. She leant back in her office chair, wishing she was still at home, but knowing that she had responsibilities to more than just her omegas. LibertyMarket was taking off, and Regina had finally bent and given the go ahead to HR to hire more management level staff to deal with the majority of that business. She’d also added more security staff, to ensure that any omega shopping alone would be safe from any roving alphas. Her investors were happy, the consumers were happy, and if things kept going so well, her staff would love her for the massive Christmas bonuses she had planned. 

She’d learnt at her mother’s knee that the soft approach always yielded better results than a harsh one. ‘Look like the flower but be the serpent under it’, she’d told her and the advice had never steered her wrong. Omega she may have been, but Kaleena Clark had led a spoiled life, as the legal wife of her alpha. She wasn’t immune to correction, but she usually got what she wanted in the end anyway. It was something only she and Bart had inherited, and it served them well in their respective roles. 

Regina sighed, knowing she was out of options. She needed to call Bart, something she usually avoided at all costs-to manage this TruAlph nonsense. According to Mike’s reports, the entire board was in on it, and he suspected that the financials they’d given him to work on were false. 

There was no other choice now but to go about it the Clark way and suffer through Bart’s smugness. Tapping on the intercom that linked her to Emily’s desk, she waited for Emily to appear. Between one blink and the next she was there, arriving like a wisp of smoke. 

“Yes Regina?” she stood at attention, ready for anything.

“What’s on the schedule for the rest of the day?”

Emily didn’t even bother to look down at her phone.

“There’s a budget meeting at 3, but it’s nothing Evander can’t handle. At 4:40, you’re supposed to be leading a diversity and inclusion meeting for the new management for LM.””

Regina looked her assistant for a moment, considering her quietly. The training was important; she’d gone out of her way to hire as much omega staff as possible, but the management was mostly betas. Though they might pretend to be more egalitarian, many were just as toxic as alphas, if not more so. The training was a good way to weed out those who only paid lip service to her ideals before they could do too much damage. 

“Fine. Tell Evander he’ll be able to run his meeting without me breathing down his neck for once. I expect you to attend the meeting without me to take notes, and to lead the training in my stead. While I’m gone, you’ll act with my full authority.” The beta’s eyes widened, and Regina smirked, happy to have actually shocked her unflappable assistant. 

“Don’t look so surprised, Emily. You must know you’re my most trusted employee. I leave you alone with my child, you have keys to my home, and you’re loyal to a fault.”

Rising she crossed the office and stopped in front of her. Reaching behind her neck, she unclasped her signature ‘R’ necklace, and put it around Emily’s neck. She then gently took hold of Emily’s face, scenting her quickly. “There,” she said satisfied. “You shouldn’t have any problem, but if you do, let me know. I’m going to make a call and then leave for the day. Oh, and can you take Griffin on the 30th? I’ll give you the back half of the day off if you’ll take him over night.” Stunned, the beta nodded absently. Regina walked back to her desk, sitting and pulling out her cell. “Oh and Emily, close the door behind you?” Emily snapped back to herself, offering a sharp nod as left the room, closing the door softly behind her. 

Taking a fortifying breath, she hit the speed dial for Bart’s number. Bart was the eldest of the twins by about five minutes, and he had always acted as the devil on her shoulder. She tried to avoid calling him because he had a way of sounding so reasonable that she was headlong into something illegal or balls deep into something pleasurable before she knew it. 

“My my. It’s been awhile since you gave me a call. Are you in over your head, or looking for some fun?” Bart’s voice was as dark and smooth as always, and she could hear his perpetual smirk down the line. She couldn't help her fond smile. Devil or not, he was her brother, and he had her back in a way Baz never would.

“I assume you've also been keeping an eye on TruAlph?”

“Ah yes, they're a truly shoddy operation. Their ‘side business’ is one of the worst kept secrets in the industry. And their testing methods are absolutely barbaric.”

“They are indeed,” she replied. “I've run into a wall, and I need your help.”

She heard the creak of leather, and imagined him leaning back into his office chair.

“Well well, what happened to your omega attorney? Is she not seeing to you _every need_?”

Regina rolled her eyes, as an involuntary chuckle left her. “Very subtle, Bart. But no, I don’t need legal advice. I need your...particular expertise.”

Bart chuckled delightedly. “My Faye, you’ve come back to me! God knows it’s been ages since we’ve had a little fun!”

She heard the clink of ice in a glass and paused before she raised her own highball to her lips. _Family tradition,_ she thought wryly. Bart paused only long enough to swallow before he continued.   
“What do you need? Muscle? Unmarked cash? Ooh, do you need one of my little snow birds to run a honey pot?”

Regina groaned, rolling her eyes so hard that she feared they’d get stuck. “Jesus Bart, put your dick back in your pants. It’s strictly business, just a little infiltration.”

“Boooring.” he replied, a pout clear in his voice. “Do you just need their true financials? God, that’s not even a challenge.”

Regina drained her glass and set it down with a small thunk. 

“Actually, I need a crew to break into all of their of their testing facilities to root out the illegal ones. I’ll need video, samples of the heat inducers, and a rehabilitation center for the rescued omegas.”

Regina smirked at his stunned silence, leaning back in her chair.

_Two in one day,_ she mused. _I’m on fire._ Deciding to quit while she was ahead, she hung up the phone, knowing that Bart wouldn’t give her any shit for it. He loved projects, and she’d just handed him a juicy one. 

Rising, she started to pack her bag already scheming to create the perfect date for her omega. 

\---------

Being back on campus was different than Cassie remembered. So much had happened over the summer, it felt weird to be wandering to and from class every day. She ran into a couple of her omega friends here and there, although their numbers had dwindled once again. Among them it looked like two of the girls from her hall were mated this summer and the only other omega in her journalism classes had been pulled out this year as well. When she stepped into her only on-campus class for the first time, ‘Modern Investigative Journalism’, his chipper presence was missed. It made her glad she only had a couple months more before she could be finished for good. 

On a late October afternoon, she entered into the classroom to a desk in the front, forever grateful for the professor’s habit of starting late. The omega was almost late today- she’d been home carving pumpkins with Griffin and lost track of time. They already had nearly a dozen jack-o-lanterns posted guard on their front steps, but the boy enjoyed it so much that Regina kept coming home with more and more pumpkins to his delight. 

As the old gentleman plodded on with his lesson, Cassie found herself too distracted to take proper notes. She worried about dinner prep, what Grif might be up to, and how things were getting done around the house. Even with only the one class on campus, she still had a whole semester of work to do before she could get her diploma. It was a little overwhelming, and she could see why so many omegas didn’t return after they were mated even if their alpha was supportive. And Regina was definitely supportive. 

By all accounts, Regina made an excellent alpha. She was kind and understanding with just enough of that super-sexy _mine_ vibe that Cassie loved so much. Everything was falling into place. They went on dates (like _date_ dates!) cuddled on the couch, and a sometimes she’d crept into Regina’s overlarge bed with her. Even Griffin was already calling her Mama too, like he knew something they didn’t. The one thing they’d yet to do was actually fuck. And it was driving her fucking crazy. 

One would imagine waking up with an omega subtly grinding on your dick would ensure some action, but Regina was being stingy with her cock. Cassie could tell she wanted to but things never lined up correctly. And that wasn't for lack of trying. As soon as things would get hot and heavy, Cassie would bear down on the bulge in Regina’s pants, reaching down to grab the knot that was already swelling. She’d bare her neck or pull the alpha into a deeper embrace. And then either Regina’s cell would ring, Griffin would call for them, or she’d just stop like some kind of maniac. 

Cassie forced the intrusive thoughts out of her head. Even if Regina scented her when she left the house, ‘eau de horny omega’ was not an easy smell to cover. She didn't want to be ejected from the classroom for being a distraction. With the task of keeping her scent under control at the front of her mind, Cassie managed to finish the lecture with a general idea of the lesson. 

After gathering her books in her bag she turned around, almost hitting a young man standing just behind her. Her hair swung in front of her face before she saw him. With a polite sniff at the air, the omega looked up to apologize. The eyes boring into her own were none other than Craig’s. 

The beta had cut his hair, making him look more mature than he had six months ago. He was ever-so slightly tanned too, the last gasp of the summer sun gripping his skin greedily. They’d not spoken a word since their little fallout last spring, both intentionally and unintentionally on Cassie’s part. Of course she had barely any free time at all over the summer, and what little time she had now was spent chatting with her parents on the phone or doing schoolwork. _Plus he was a huge dickhead,_ she added to herself. He looked as apologetic as he ever did, taking a step back to give her space. 

“Hey,” he began, unsure of himself. “I, uh, I didn’t know you were in this class. I’m in here for the next lecture in 10 minutes…unless, are you… I mean, do you wanna get some coffee, or…?”

Cassie thought about his offer. There were so few people she still knew on campus. And he did look pretty sincere. “Okay, coffee it is.”

They soon found themselves at a cafe down the road, surrounded by teachers on laptops and middle age moms out for an early afternoon get together. Once they had a chance to sit down, Cassie found herself pleasantly surprised. Craig was different; he was gentle and polite, so unlike the man who’d stormed off months ago after a streaming match. He asked how her classes were going, how her folks were, and even asked how her new little family was, albeit rigidly. When Cassie showed him her new omega cuff Regina had gotten her for the Stay, he bristled but gave a polite smile and complimented its’ beauty. 

“It suits you,” he said as he took her hand to examine it further. “It’s delicate but bold...the little vines are a nice touch. I’ve never seen one this elaborate. But I guess that’s kind of what her company does.” he dropped her wrist, clearing his throat. “I’d have to be crazy to say it’s not a huge improvement on your old one. Maroon-and-gold-smeared plastic does not a pretty cuff make.”

Cassie nodded. “And that ugly mascot on the side? Ugh!” they exchanged a face, imitating the character’s upbeat expression. A fit of laughter pealed out of them, urging them back to more neutral conversation. 

It was just like old times, the pair chatting pleasantly in the dim light of the coffee house. Craig had spent the summer down south at his uncle’s ranch patching fences. “I picked enough splinters out of my hands to build a brand new fence,” he explained, wincing at the memory. And although the summer was hot and long, he admitted it was a nice change of pace. “When you’re out there like that, it gives you a lot of time to think. I slept better than I ever have and met some really cool people.” 

“‘Cool people’, huh?” Cassie quipped. “How cool are we talking? Like, _sexy_ cool?”

The beta blushed, looking down to stir his coffee. “I’m pretty sure I don’t know what you mean,” he lied with a grin. “Anyway, it’s nice to be home. I missed the city more than I thought I would.”

Cassie nodded. “I enjoyed the summer too. Being back to school, though? I don’t know, it feels weird.”

Craig sipped at his drink thoughtfully. “I guess that’s a good thing, right? You don’t have much left, just a couple months. What are you gonna do after you graduate? Are you and… _her_ gonna have fuckin’ babies or something?” his face darkened a little but he quickly caught himself and unlocked his jaw.

Cassie ignored his remark, decidedly not hearing the malice in his voice. _He was doing so well… _, she thought, frustrated. “I’m weighing my options. Lots of time still.”__

__“You’ve got time, for sure. No rush.”_ _

__The truth of the matter was that his comment more her more uncomfortable than she wanted to admit. Cassie had absolutely no idea what she was going to do after school was done. Last year, she might have pursued furthering her education even more with grad school or studying abroad. Since she’d met Regina and become part of her family her priorities has altered a little, but things were _different_ now. Cassie balked at herself. Giving up what little freedom she had to be a house omega! _ _

__There were so many omegas out that who would kill for the good fortune she had; being allowed to go to school and the freedom to do almost whatever she wanted was an impossible luxury for most. Likewise, Cassie knew that if she told Regina she’d like to continue her education the alpha would be more than supportive. But did she want to keep going to classes? Closing that chapter of her life to start the next one felt like the most natural progression. But what was that? To be a mate and an omega parent? It should have been an absurd thought but instead it made her feel warm inside._ _

__Dizzy with hurried thoughts and new frustrations, Cassie gave a little sigh and checked her cell. “I better be heading out- they’ll be expecting me at home.” she waited a moment, watching Craig. He stiffened, nose suddenly twitching at the reek of ownership. He narrowed his eyes, making a decision in his head._ _

__“Cassie, you know…” he started, gaining confidence as he spoke. “you don't have to do all that. You’re better than being someone’s breeder or housemaid. You're smart and strong and there are so many better people out there…” he gave a tight smile. “Anyway, say hi to the-your… ahm… Alpha Clark.”_ _

__“I will, thanks,” Cassie replied, not caring to address his self-indulgence as she turned to go. Craig watched her leave pointedly, his laser like focus slightly unsettling her. She hastily found her car, pulling out of the drive sloppily and hit the gas, suddenly very ready to be home._ _

__Cassie recounted the beta’s words miserably. She wondered if she’d never became a nanny for Regina how things would have been different. Would she be mated to Craig? He seemed to think so. And even though he’d made an attempt at courtesy regarding her relationship with the Clarks, the anger flashing behind his eyes said he still felt very much the same._ _

__It wasn’t that she’d never thought about going out with Craig as she had lead her folks to believe. Cassie’d tried to settle on the idea of him once, if only just to be done with it. She knew he wouldn’t be too controlling with her career or sell any omegas he might sire. Not to mention what she imagined would be his unshakable loyalty._ _

__But there were other things that made her second guess herself. He was protective in a way that crossed to possessive and although he said he believed in omegas rights he never really seemed to get it. He touched her hair, talked down to her, always manipulative and disingenuous. So when Regina Clark stood before her on that hot summer day and something just felt _right_ , she made the leap. Regina made Cassie feel right in all the ways Craig made her feel wrong. _ _

__The more she thought about it, the angrier she got. Craig acted like he owned her even after all these months. He assumed Cassie would become a knot-desperate slut at Regina’s touch, that she’d pump her full of babies until her belly burst, and that Cassie had no control over herself. He thought that she was too stupid to know otherwise. Of course she wanted to mate with Regina forever, have a family and build a life together. It was just as true that Cassie’d been the one to pursue her and to place herself in the alpha’s path. But did that make her a spineless whore? An idiot?_ _

___No!_ The voice in Cassis roared, finally coming to a solid conclusion. _If alphas and betas can lay claim to omegas then I can lay my own claim!__ _

__She rushed home, barely seeing the road as she drove. When she finally arrived back at the house, Cassie threw open the door and took the stairs two at a time up to the study._ _

__As expected, Regina was working on her computer while Griffin colored and sang lightly to himself. Regina worked from home some days now to give Cassie a bit of flexibility with school days. Today the omega almost sobbed in relief to see her. Tears burning in the back of her eyes, she crossed the room in long strides. Cassie fell into her alpha’s arms hard but Regina caught her regardless._ _

__Regina didn’t even get a chance to question her approach before Cassie leaned in and kissed her deep and hard. Wrapping her arms around the girl, she gave a hum of pleasure and pulled her closer._ _

__“Hey!” Griff’s tiny voice rang out. “What about me?” unlocking arms and lips, they turned their attention to the boy. His hands were set on his hips, lip pushing out at the injustice. The women laughed and opened their arms to him, his pout gone in an instant. He sailed into their arms to be showered with kisses of his own._ _

__When Cassie finally pulled away, she felt much better. Of course she was making the right choice! With a smile to her alpha, she ushered Griffin downstairs to start dinner._ _

__The omega resolved to ignore Craig’s stupid comments. She’d continued her life without him, and it wasn’t like she missed his company. She told herself that if he approached her again she would set him straight. Hoping the chance wouldn't present itself, she left class early so as not to run into him. When she saw him coming her direction, she turned the other way. If he waved she'd pretend not to see him. It made her more anxious than she cared admit but refused to say anything to Regina. As weeks passed, Cassie was sure he'd finally gotten the hint._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where should Regina take Cassie on their date? Let us know what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair bit of warning, there is lots of sex in this chapter... enjoy :)

The November chill had come down over the region in the way that only Minnesota weather can. When Cassie had to remove the pumpkins from the front porch, frost had glued them to the cement. A little early-season snow was settled in the faces of the jack-o-lanterns and gave them little beards and mustaches. 

Usually she didn’t mind too much. It was a nice change of pace from the muggy weather of the summer, and the fall always made her feel so cozy and peaceful. And she could use all the peace she could get. With midterms come and gone, the next thing on her list of completion was finals coming up right after Thanksgiving. So far she was blessedly ahead of her class workload but she knew as time crept closer to the big finale there was no guarantee she would stay that way.

Although today was her on-campus day, she’d left her car at home and taken the bus in. Regina apparently planned a surprise after class and would be picking her up. Of course she’d tried to figure out what the hell they were going to do with no luck. As class ended she wondered what their weekend might look like. Emily was watching Griffin this weekend at her apartment and that was the only clue Cassie had as to what they’d be doing. She packed her bag distractedly, imagining all the possibilities. Going out of town, maybe? Or spending the weekend just sitting with each other? _Or,_ she thought deviously, _we could do other things….naked things….naked, sexy things…_

She smiled to herself at the idea. Without being worried about Griff asleep in the other room, that removed half their obstacles surrounding sex. Now if only she could get a hold of her cell phone…

The professor cleared his throat loudly, interrupting her plotting. He looked at her through narrowed eyes, his nose scrunched up in irritation. Cassie took a sniff at the air and noticed her arousal building in her gut. She blushed at the instructor and smiled an awkward apology, hurrying out of the lecture hall. She shoved her last papers in her bag and pulled her phone from her pocket to text Regina.   
_Done with class. Meet you outside the student union. xoxo_

She turned up the ringer and dropped it into her coat pocket on her way out the door. The chilly air pressed to her warm face and made her breath fog the path in front of her. The student union wasn’t too far from her class but it made her wish she;d brought the wool mittens Regina bought her last weekend. She was just outside the door to the hall when she heard someone call out from behind her. 

“Cass! Hey, wait up!” the voice made Cassie groan in distaste. Fucking Craig. 

She thought about ignoring him and keeping on her trek to the warmth of the student center but at the last second she turned. He was out of breath like he’d run after her. His cheeks were pink from the chill and his sweatshirt was only zipped halfway like he’d just booked it from a classroom. He didn’t even have his backpack, Cassie observed. He came right up to her and took a moment to catch his breath.

After he had a moment to collect himself he finished zipping up his sweatshirt. “I’ve been trying to talk to you for weeks… haven’t you gotten my text messages?” 

Admittedly she’d blocked his number the same day they had coffee. So, no. she wasn’t going to say that out loud, though. He had to know on his own. 

So she avoided the question. “What do you want, Craig?” she asked impatiently, even more ready to get inside. If he heard her irritation he didn’t comment. 

“I was wondering… if you and I… I guess I don’t know when you’re available, but this gastro pub opened up downtown and I… well it’s pretty close to my house, and do you want…?” 

Cassie cocked her head at him a little, not getting what he was driving at. “I’m pretty busy and I’m not sure studying in a bar is conducive to actually retaining information…”

The beta furrowed his brow. “What? No, I mean like go… on a date. With me.”

Oh. Oh shit. Oh this poor, stupid idiot. Cassie looked at him questioningly. “I will remind you I have a mate,” she said flatly, holding up her wrist as it to make the point even more obvious that it already was. “And you know that so I don’t know why you’re even asking.” 

Craig blinked. “Only an alpha by contract,” he reminded her. “It only goes to your next heat, unless she’s _actually_ mated you.”

Cassie closed her eyes and took a steadying breath. “I’m sorry, I can’t go out with you. Regina-”

“Doesn’t own you yet,” he pointed out. “You’re still free to make your own choices, and if you chose me then she’d have to-”

“Have to what?” the omega’s temper flared. “You’re right, I’m free to make my own choices. And I choose her, Craig. I’m sorry if you saw this going differently in your head, but I have to go.” Cassie turned to leave but he grabbed her wrist. 

“No, you’re not leaving until we talk about this,” he argued. 

“Let go of me-”

“I’m not letting go until you hear me out,” his grip tightened. His hands were clammy and too warm. “You don’t have to keep pretending, Cass, we can face her together and-”

“I’m not pretending! Christ, I want to go inside.”

“What the fuck do you mean not pretending? I’ve known you for five years and never, not once, did you say you wanted to be a house omega! You think Clark knows you? Cares about you like a person?”

“You’re about to step way off base, asshole. Now let. Go.”

Craig jerked her arm, pulling her closer to him again. “What does she have, huh? What does she have that I don’t?” 

Cassie pulled back again, fighting his grip. Her head knocked into the brick of the building behind her. When did she get over here? “You don’t even fucking know her, she’s not like that! You’re such a dick, you’re-”

“As soon as she pops her knot in you she’s gonna get bored and toss you out. That’s all they are Cass- no, I will not let go! Listen to me, I’m trying to save you!” 

Tears sprang to Cassie’s eyes in fury. She jerked her hand out of his grip and slapped him as hard as she could in the face. Instead of the smack she was expecting, a thunk rang out from hitting him too high on the face. Her hand ached. Craig was frozen in shock having reeled a bit at the impact. He locked and unlocked his jaw, reaching up to rub his face where she hit him. He shook his head a little, clearing the tiny stars from his eyes. When he focused on her again he no longer looked sad or hurt. Now he was angry. He took a step forward, almost lifting a hand to her. Cassie looked back at him with hate in her eyes and rooted herself to the ground, ready for a fight.

“I’d advise you to put that back down.” A sharp voice came from behind them. 

Craig whirled around, as Cassie shifted her focus to look over his shoulder. It was Regina, standing tall with a bouquet of flowers held loosely in one hand. Cassie felt her body relax, trusting that her alpha would take care of this. She slid out from behind Craig, walking to Regina’s side. Craig’s eyes tracked her feeling like fire on her skin. Ignoring Craig completely, Regina reached into her coat pocket and pulled out Cassie’s mittens. She handed them to her, along with the flowers.

“Are you okay?” she asked softly. “You were handling yourself very well, babygirl. I’m proud of you.” Cassie felt warmth spread through her, the pleasure she felt at pleasing her alpha causing her to blush lightly. 

“Cut the bullshit! We both know you don’t actually give a fuck about her!” Craig’s voice was full of venom, and Cassie flinched back, looking at Regina. She had a small, cruel smile on her face as she stepped forward, placing herself in front of Cassie. 

“Son, I don’t think you know what you’re messing with. The lady said her piece, so I suggest moving on before I get upset.” Cassie winced knowing that would do nothing but provoke him further. 

“You fucking bitch,” he snarled, pacing closer. “What are you gonna do, huh? Gonna sick your goons after me?” 

Instead of tensing, Regina’s body relaxed, a dark chuckle slipping from her. “Anything else you’d like to add?”

Craig’s face twisted in rage, spittle flying from his mouth. “Cassie should get to decide. No more manipulating, no more lies. She should be able to choose!”

Regina cocked her head, tilting between amusement and irritation. But then she softened again, looking back to her omega. She gave her a strange look, like she was trying to read her mind. “Alright,” she decided with a nod. “Cassie, he’s right. It’s up to you. I won’t hold you to anything-just like we agreed. If you would like to go with your friend, I can have Julia void our contract. No loopholes. I want you to make this decision yourself.”

They looked expectantly at her, waiting to make the final decision. A blessing by right of any omega, being able to choose. But she’d already chosen months ago. 

“I want to stay with my alpha,” she said definitely, stepping closer to Regina. “I love you, and you’re my everything. I’d like to be yours.”

Regina turned away from the young man and nodded with a private smile on her lips as she pulled Cassie down to kiss her forehead. She ran her fingers through her hair gently, voice thick with emotion. “Thank you, my love.”

“No…” Craig went on, in disbelief. Cassie glanced over Regina’s shoulder where the beta was glaring at the alpha’s back. “No, she’s afraid of you. She’s lying! Clark alphas don’t _love_ their omegas. They use them.” 

Cassie could feel Regina tense up as she listened to his hateful words, still not moving back to face him. She closed her eyes, breathing through her nose. For a moment she hoped Craig would just walk away so things might not escalate further, but that was quickly replaced by her own hate. He went on. 

“You know what? Fine- keep her! If she’s dumb enough to lay with lions, it’s her own fault. Just do me a favor and give me a call when you’re done with her. That way she’ll have one happy memory before she dies writhing on your cock!”

And that was it. Regina roared, swinging around with fury. Her eyes blew up as she snarled, grabbing the beta with both hands at the collar. She slammed him into the wall behind with a crack under his head. Blood trickled down the brick, wetting Craig’s sweatshirt and Regina’s hands. She pressed in on his body with her own, forcing him to look at her. His surprise at her attack left him wide-eyed and frozen in fear. 

“If you ever so much as look at my omega again, you’ll beg for death. I’ll send your remains home to your mother in a fucking shoebox. She is _mine_ by choice and she will stay _mine_ forever. Now when I let you go, I suggest running away very, very fast. You will not get a second chance.”

At that, she pulled him off the wall and threw him across the sidewalk. He struggled to his feet and sprinted away, not looking back. Regina watched after him, blinking away her anger. She looked down on her bouquet of flowers she’d brought with her, tossed aside in her rage. She winced at the loss and looked back to Cassie apologetically. Before she could speak, the omega threw herself into her arms, tears finally springing to life. She rubbed them away on Regina’s coat, smiling into the fabric. The alpha held her there, rubbing circles into her back. 

When they parted, Cassie found the yard in front of the union vacant of students. With a shrug. She reached down and picked up one of the red roses off the pavement, tucking it into Regina’s curled hair. She kissed her cheek. 

“I’m ready for my date,” she said coyly, taking Regina’s hand in her mittened one. “Now what’s the big surprise?”

\------

Regina raised an eyebrow, still trying to calm her rage. She wanted to interrogate Cassie, but she had been planning this date for over a month and had to postpone once due to Evander’s mate getting sick. They would have to address the issue later. 

“Well let’s head out, huh? It’s actually here on campus.” The alpha took her hand, kissing the joined pair. Cassie bit her lip, holding back a giggle as she peeked up through her lashes. “I don’t know why you’re so smug. You’re not getting out of this conversation.” She gave the girl a stern look and Cassie sobered slightly, looking a little remorseful. Regina flashed her a gentle smile and pulled the omega along with her. 

The walk to the skating rink she’d rented was a rather short one. She was hoping to spend some romantic time on the ice together like in the old omega novels Cassie read. The hockey team wanted practice today, but with enough dollar signs they were easily distracted. When they came in sight of the stadium, Cassie was practically skipping with excitement. 

“Are we watching a game? Or early practice?” 

Regina laughed. “Better. I thought you could teach me how to do something, today.”

Inside, a DJ was hooked up the the speaker system and already playing some of Cassie’s favorites. Blue, yellow and pink lights moved across the ice, illuminating the artificial snow Regina had installed. It looked something like a shower of glitter, and definitely something out of her omega’s funny books. Ice skating was one of those things Regina never in all honesty picked up a talent for. She hoped the issue was one of company rather than actual sport. Not that it mattered; Cassie was so excited she was already chattering on about skating on the frozen pond out by her folk’s house when she was a child. 

Almost as soon as they approached the skate rental, the omega was already laced up into a pair. Regina found herself on a bench, expensive boots tossed aside, and her foot in Cassie’s lap before she could blink. She stopped the girl from putting them on her feet for her.

“I’m not a child, I know how to put on shoes,” she scoffed, shoving her foot inside. Cassie watched disapprovingly, a smirk on her soft face as the alpha laced it up. 

She pulled the string back out through the loops to redo them. “You’re gonna have to tie them a lot tighter than that.” she wrapped the string twice around her hand and pulled sharply.

“Ow!” Regina cried. “What the- ow! I won’t be able to feel my feet!”

Cassie laughed. “You have to make sure they're tight or you won't be able to stand up on the ice.” Satisfied, she unraveled the laces from her hands and wrapped the excess around the skate to tie in a bow.. “Too loose and you’ll break your ankles as soon as you try to stand up.”

It was pretty sexy to see Cassie so confident, even if it was just about lacing up ice skates. She swallowed the urge to pull her down on the dirty bench beside her and instead nodded in understanding. Once her omega was finished with the assault on her feet, she was pulled up. 

“The trick is to push your feet off to the side instead of walking. That way you kind of glide- see?” Cassie stepped forward to the ice in demonstration. She drifted forward, making a small circle before stopping short in front of Regina. Smiling, she took her hands. 

Not willing to admit uncertainty about her ability to move along the ice quite as gracefully, she made the initial stride towards the rink. Matching Cassie’s steps exactly, she found herself coasting along the frosted floor just as predicted. 

“Ok, this isn’t so bad…” she muttered, entirely focused on the footwork. Cassie skated backwards to pull her on and urge her to continue across the rink. Her smile was effervescent, laughter tinkling with delight as she moved the cautious alpha through the motions of skating. Of course paying too much attention to the girl’s felicity costed eventually as she took a wrong step and fell backward onto her ass. First was the dull thunk of hitting something solid, then the discomfort of the cold pressing in on the fresh bruise. She winced and looked up at Cassie, abashed. 

“It’s okay, everyone falls on the ice sometimes,” she comforted. Regina shook her head sheepishly and looked around herself for a hand hold. 

“I suppose so,” she replied. “How do i get up?”

“Push one foot out like this - and glide!” Doing again as instructed, the alpha was stiffly on her feet again, brushed the snowflakes from her coat. Confidence boosted, she wanted to try to move again, this time without Cassie’s help. 

It took the better part of an hour before she was moving with confidence with her omega making circles and figure eights, dancing along the ice to Britney Spears. It took another hour after that before they deemed themselves too exhausted to keep on, opting for a cup of hot cocoa at the benches. Once they were out of their skates and back into boots, Regina could feel the pain in her feet along with blisters on her ankles. They were earned and well-deserved, not bothering the alpha in the slightest. 

“I can’t believe I did that,” she confided in Cassie, sipping at minted chocolate. Cassie cocked her head, disbelieving. 

“You lived in the northeast and you never skated?” she sounded unconvinced.

Shaking her head, she watched Cassie’s hair. The steam from her mug melted the snow just above her hairline, dampening it and creating tiny pearls of wetness where the white once laid. “Wasn’t really my jam,” she confided. 

The omega batted her lashes in return. “Okay, but was this your jam?” she gestured out to the ice with her mug. Her eyes flashed to Regina’s crotch, quickly trailing up to her breasts and then settling on her face confidently. _Damn._

“Well you’re here, so…” she leaned forward to press a kiss to her soft, pink lips and stopped herself from doing more. Her throat burned with desire. 

When they pulled from each other, Cassie cleared her thickened voice. “So what else did you have in mind?”

“Dinner, maybe a show… I’ve got lots of ideas. It’s really up to you.”

Cassie smirked and set her mug down before climbing into her alpha’s lap enticingly. “I know what I want to do…” she ran her fingers along Regina’s jaw line and she groaned at the light contact. Not daring to look away from her little nymph, she pulled her cell from her pocket and speed dialed her driver. 

“Charles, pull the car around. We’ll be out in thirty seconds.” she pulled Cassie to her feet and almost lifted her off the ground in the rush to get out to the dark sedan waiting for them. They threw themselves inside she back seat and Regina quickly advised the man to get them home “-quickly. As quickly as you can.”

Charles broke the speed limit getting them home, and it still wasn’t fast enough for Regina. She’d kept an appropriate distance in the car, despite the fact that Charles had seen her in delicate situations a number of times. She wouldn’t be giving anyone a show, not this time at least. The earlier fight with that knotless wonder had left her keyed up, feeling possessive and dominant in ways she’d never been before. 

Cassie often left Regina acting emotionally, her usual cold logic cut off by warmth. As she struggled to open the front door with her omega hanging off of her like a limpet, Regina could think of little but punishment and pleasure. She knew Cassie had been bending the truth about some of her time on campus, but this was absurd. No one lied to a Clark and got away with it- least of all her precious girl, who would be with her for a lifetime. 

Finally unlocking the door, Regina tossed her keys somewhere into the darkness of the foyer, determinedly walking Cassie back towards the couch. Swooping in, she captured Cassie’s mouth in a kiss that nearly left her wrecked; the omega’s innocent enthusiasm riling her further. Clumsily she stripped off Cassie’s coat, breaking the kiss to pull the omega’s shirt over her head. Her hands ran along every inch of soft skin she could touch, as light and teasing as a summer breeze. 

Cassie moaned trying to push herself even further into her alpha’s body. Regina couldn’t breathe, could hardly think, all of her senses overwhelmed by the smell and feel of a willing omega. _God,_ she thought hazily _She’s made for me. To be my love, my accomplice... not to mention to warm my cock for the rest of our lives._ Regina pushed the girl over the arm, pulling down her pants and panties, leaving them to hang around her ankles. The sight of Cassie’s soft ass had her cock throbbing. She bent over Cassie, sucking red kisses along her shoulders and down her back that were sure to bruise. 

“Please, Regina... _alpha_ take what’s yours…” The girl’s words died down into a whimper, and Regina shucked her clothing then leaned back down to grind her cock into Cassie’s wetness. And god was she wet! It took all of the her willpower not to just slide into that willing hole and lay her claim. But her cock was a reward that Cassie didn’t deserve yet- not until she explained how she had led on that beta into believing he had a claim at all. 

Giving one last selfish thrust, she gritted out, “Are you ready baby girl? Ready to get what you deserve?”

Cassie turned her head, finding Regina’s eyes. “Yes yes,” she chanted mindlessly. “So ready, been waiting so long to have you in me... Anything Alpha I’ll do anything…” 

Regina stepped back, and then raised her hand, swinging it down and relishing in the sound of flesh meeting flesh. The omega jumped letting out a little yelp of pain. The look on her face was delicious, all desperation and disbelief at the smack. Regina summoned what willpower she had left and recommitted to her plan. “You can start by telling me what you were doing with that fucking beta.”

Cassie must have hoped that Regina would leave that alone for at least another night. She reached her hand back but resisted the instinctive desire to cover her bottom, knowing that would likely only spur the alpha further. 

“I don’t know why he freaked out like that,” she lied through her teeth. Regina landed four more blows in quick succession, and Cassie cried out. 

“No more lies, Cassandra. Don’t make me get a belt.”

A strange warmth slid through Cassie, as Regina’s dominant aura overcame her, forcing her to submit. There was something thrilling about being spanked; and for some reason the thought of taking it to the next level left her writhing against the couch as her pussy clenched, desperate to be filled. Clearly unimpressed by her silence, Regina struck her again and again and the spring in her core grew tighter and tighter until she finally managed to find her voice.

“He thought we would mate!” she half sobbed, half screamed. “I let him think that so I could go out after curfew.” Regina ceased her spanking, fingers slipping through the omega’s wetness to rub her clit in return for her honesty. 

“Was that so hard?” She pulled back and gave Cassie two last hard blows, before lining herself up behind her. “You’re a manipulative one, I’ll give you that,” she said sounding almost amused. 

Placing a hand on the middle of Cassie’s back Regina sheathed herself to the hilt in one smooth thrust. The omega whimpered beneath her, Regina holding herself still to give Cassie time to adjust. The omega shifted, balling her hands into the soft throw blanket on the couch. 

“You don't lie to me, Cassandra. Consider it the first of the rules you'll abide by.” The alpha began moving then, slow rolls of her hips that had the omega beneath her quivering. Regina continued moving almost mindlessly, enjoying the tight clench of her omega’s cunt. The girl was so incredibly wet, and the scent of her slick on the air enticed the alpha into harder thrusts.

Cassie keened beneath Regina. “Fuck Regina, yes. Take me, claim me, please I've been waiting so long…” 

A snarl came from the alpha above her, sending shivers down her spine. The knot at the base of Regina’s cock was beginning to inflate, and the alpha’s thrusts became short and sharp as she began the work of forcing it into her body. Cassie was already so full, Regina’s cock much bigger than the knotting dildos that had helped her through her previous heats. 

“That's right baby, take it all for me. God, you’re so gorgeous like this, begging on my cock.” The knot popped in and Cassie screamed, her muscles clenching down on it as the first waves of her orgasm overcame her. Above her Regina was jogging her hips, no longer able to truly thrust but still seeking friction.”Such a good girl, coming on my knot like that. Now, I have a gift for you.” She gave a final thrust before stilling, filling Cassie even more as her come was held inside by the knot. “Congratulations, you're a true Clark bitch now. You belong to me, and you'd better not forget it.” 

Cassie instinctively exposed her neck as much as she could in her position, as the absolute dominance Regina was exuding threw her into a second orgasm.

_Best. Date. Ever_ she thought hazily, as exhaustion pulled her down into sleep where she bent.

\--------------------------------------------

The house was so fucking hot. Sticky, muggy, humid, and just all around nasty. Cassie woke up in Regina’s bed without a clue as to how she got there. The sheets in the bed wrapped themselves around her body, creating a trap containing her to the mercy of the brocade curtains. She could feel her hair wired out in all direction, sticking to her face and back. Between that and the sharp prickles on her neck, this was not a pleasant way to wake up, even if Regina was right next to her-

Wait. Where was Regina? Cassie whirled her head around in the bed, trying fruitlessly to free herself from the vice-like grip of the sheets. She scented the air and for sure she _had_ been here, but now... Cassie felt hot again, a wave of terrible sick-feeling heat rolling over her and making her want to vomit. It pushed at her stomach and begged her to expel its few contents. _What the fuck did I eat?_ She couldn't imagine anything she had consumed out honestly make her feel this disgusting. And where the _fuck_ was Regina? _Oh god,_ she thought with dread. _No, it can’t be...oh no...shit, shit, shit…_

The pain set in before the panic got a chance to. The quicker her body became aware that her its alpha was nowhere to be found, the quicker the burning accelerated. It started in her gut where the sickness had been and burned down to her sex, lighting her body on fire from navel to knees. It made her quake with sharp spasms that reached up to her chest and tightened in her lungs, making it impossible to get a full breath if only to scream. Her muscles tensed and released back and forth so fast that they cramped into a useless mess. Once, when heats had been new to her in omega training class, the sight of an heat-ridden omega reminded her of a fire. The way the body would twist and crackle like it was made out of angry flames instead of flesh and bone. The way they truly looked like animals begging for relief was both vile to see and intoxicating to watch. 

Since such a time, Cassie had only experienced five other heats. The blessed suppressants the government allocated all omegas for one cycle a year saw to that. But Cassie was on suppressants right now. Nothing should have triggered her heat, and especially not like this. And yet here she was, the feeling of emptiness literally burning her insides like acid. 

And it was the emptiness she felt next. Of course Regina had knotted her last night, and more than once, but that feeling of completion was long gone. Cassie grabbed the sheets with her nails, begging the threads to release their command over her. She needed Alpha, and right _now_. 

She squeezed her eyes shut and willed vomit back down to her stomach. She would not vomit in this bed, the one she’d worked so hard to climb into. But more than that, she wanted to call out and summon Regina to relieve her discomfort and desire. Opening her mouth to cry for her alpha, Cassie found her throat dry and lips cracked. She managed to whisper something out, but it had no meaning. It was a yowl, like an alley cat screaming for dinner.

Eventually Regina shuffled into the room, her expression apologetic. “Listen, Cassie...I just wanted to-” She froze, scenting the room. She gave a confused look to Cassie before accepting the situation as the current turn of events. 

The omega reached out to her, pleading to be filled, touched, relieved of her burden. Regina rushed up, ripping the sheets aside to expose Cassie’s naked body to the air. It was cooler than she thought it had been, and it soothed the flames of her heat from the graze of her skin. She didn’t know how the alpha moved so fast, pulling her legs until her ass was resting just above the footboard on the bed. 

“Regina, I-I...,” Cassie begged, not recognizing the words as her own. “Alpha, need your- your-” 

“I’ve got you, baby,” Her alpha’s voice hummed. She didn’t bother to undress from what she was wearing, just reached into her pants to pull out her already leaking cock. Cassie felt her body slick, readying itself for Regina’s length. Before she could turn over, Regina pressed herself into her slowly; so, so slowly. Cassie gasped with relief as she felt herself stretched and worked open. She mewled with delight and rested her arms above her head to stretch while not in pain. The fire in her gut made way for warmth that spread over her entire body, numbing all the agony to expose only the wet heat of their two bodies coming together. When Cassie managed to open her eyes, Regina’s face was dark with lust and concentration, taking her time to let her adjust to the intrusion. 

“That’s right, baby,” the alpha growled out. “You like your alpha’s cock, don’t you? Bet you wouldn’t like it if I stopped, huh?” She halted her shallow thrusts to press the ridge of her dick into the girl’s walls, motionless. Cassie cried out in frustration. She grabbed at Regina’s body, pulling her in with all her might. She wasn’t strong enough to pull the woman down, but Regina chuckled at her feeble effort. 

“Aw, sweetheart- so greedy. You want my knot? Tell me how much you want it.”

Cassie muttered something incomprehensible in response, making no more sense than a babbling child. The alpha tsked like she was scolding. “What, you really don’t want it? Too bad...I was going to share, but now… ah well.” she pulled her dick out completely, pressing in her fingers instead. 

The omega began to sob at the emptiness. Her muscles contracted around the fingers, searching for release from the digits. It wasn’t enough. She began to beg. “Alpha, I want it again, please please, I need it- I need you inside me!”

Regina sighed in mock weariness. “Why? Isn’t this enough for you? You didn’t want it before. Little omegas need to be reminded why they need a knot, don’t they?” She added a digit to her lazy fingering. “Tell me, sweetling- why do omegas need their alpha’s cock so badly? Can you tell me, baby?”

Cassie squeezed her eyes shut in humiliation, the pleasure of which only make her pussy ache at the emptiness more. “We need your knot, alpha! Need your cum!”

“Why, though? Why do you need that?”

“Need it in me… your cum…. Need to have pups, want your baby inside my cunt!”

The woman gasped in surprise. “Very good, Cassandra. Very good. You’re right, omegas have a job to do. _You_ have a job to do.” she pulled out her hand and placed the head of her member against the girl’s entrance. She pressed in ever so slightly, so that the fat bulb dipped in and out as Cassie so futilely tried to grasp at it for purchase. “But I need one more thing from you, baby,” she petted the side of Cassie’s wet face gently. The girl opened her eyes at the touch, watching her alpha with concern. Anything. She’d do anything. 

“Say please.”

Cassie nodded, eager to find relief. “Please, alpha!” Regina nodded in return, that darkness in her eyes reflecting on the pale light of the room. She smirked and flipped the girl over in a swift movement. The omega scrambled into a full present position, barely tucking her head down into the blankets before Regina all but threw herself into her. Her cock dug deeper and deeper, pressing harshly against the end of her canal. The blind pleasure wiped all else in the world from her mind, only feeling their two bodies connecting in a mess of cum and slick.

Almost too quickly, the thrusts began to shallow as the hard ball at the base of her cock thickened. As it did, Cassie became more desperate. She ground herself against the growing knot, digging the pleasure from it greedily as she rolled into an orgasm. Shuddering down her spine, she felt Regina lock into place and expel her release deep inside her. She groaned out her own climax through her teeth, grabbing Cassie’s hips to set them in place against her own. 

At the feeling of relief and fullness the omega arched her back into a perfect ‘C’ and came again, crashing into waves of pleasure headfirst. Regina’s mouth was on her breasts, biting gently at her nipples while she relaxed into bliss. She tangled her hands in her alpha’s afro, gripping it and pulling her face up to her own mouth. The taste of her made her mind fuzzy and greedy for more, but Cassie was too exhausted to begin again. Meanwhile, Regina continued to release thickly inside her as they lay tied together. When Regina had finished cumming, her face wasn’t nearly as dark anymore. She petted Cassie’s red face, wiping the sweat from her brow. 

“Sleep now,” she told her, voice sounding far away and foggy in Cassie’s mind. “We have a long couple days ahead of us. I’ll be right here.”

And so Cassie did as she was bid and slipped into a dreamless sleep. 

\------------------------------

How much time had passed? And hour? A day? A month? No, it couldn’t have been a month. Heats didn’t last that long. But if there they could last that long, it would definitely be that way for Cassie. Everything on her body hurt. Waking up without Regina inside her was even worse now that she knew the relief she could be feeling otherwise. How many times had they tied? A dozen or a hundred it didn't matter; it was never enough. She would deny food, water, sleep if it meant she could have her alpha again. But this time when Regina woke her up it was to offer her some broth soup. Her lips moved as she handed the omega a bowl, but no sound seemed to come out. Cassie simply took the bowl and drank as she knew was required of her. It was chicken, or maybe beef, and had bland egg noodles floating inside. If it tasted good or bad it wouldn’t have mattered, so she just gulped it down in an effort to show Regina what a good girl she was. After that, she’d drift off again, only to be woken by a warm cloth cleaning her as Regina smiled down at her. Then again, sleep. 

The next time she woke, she felt the alpha gliding her fingers between her wet cunt lips, stroking and circling the hard bud that lay prone to her machinations. As a wave of pleasure beat from her body, Cassie found herself again begging to be filled. She reached down and grabbed Regina’s cock, whimpering for it to fill her up. 

She couldn’t hear exactly what the woman was saying, only certain words finding her ears. “Too raw… four times, baby…your body...need a break.” 

So that’s why they weren’t fucking already. Regina didn’t want to hurt her. But didn’t she understand how much she hurt _now?_ she looked up at her with pleading eyes and found no leeway for compromise. Stubbornly, she knew it was for the best. That of course, didn't mean she couldn’t fill herself in other ways. 

Cassie crawled forward toward her alpha’s semihard cock and placed the head in her mouth. She moaned at the taste, a blend of her and Regina making her mouth water. It was soft, so fucking soft, and the slit was already leaking precum. It was also bigger in her mouth that she was expecting. The tip gave way to the length, and it was even thicker than the head. She wasn’t sure why that surprised her as much as it did, but she relished in the experience nonetheless. As she drew her mouth down around the shaft, the ridge underneath pulsed on her tongue with a heartbeat. Cassie breathed in her nose and pushed down further. The cock went deeper and deeper until it tapped the back of her throat. Now it was hard and smooth, a reminder of Regina’s own pleasure. Her voice came clearer now.

“That’s it. Take all of it.. Keep breathing...so good for me, Cassie…” a hand placed on the back of Cassie’s head appeared, pressing down gently with the rhythm she’d developed. Soon the one hand became two, gripping her hair and guiding her down again and again and again. The taste on her tongue became salted, and a small stream of seed trickled down her throat. Regina began thrusting into her mouth, pushing deeper down still. The knot began to grow, and Cassie reached up to grip that too, squeezing in time with the movement. 

The alpha’s voice came out hoarse. “Okay now, I’m going to fuck your face- keep still, and breathe through your nose. I’ll help you…” Cassie dropped her hand from the knot and sat limply, relaxing her throat for the intrusion. 

Regina gripped her hair harder and began moving her back and forth with speed, chasing her release. “Aw, yes! My pretty little cock-sleeve… such a good girl for me…” The ball of muscle passed Cassie’s lips and fell in behind her teeth. As the thrusts shallowed, the ball grew larger and larger until it felt like her jaw would break open. Tears sprung to Cassie’s eyes as she prepared for what was to come. 

And come it did. Regina gave one last shove inside before she let all of her release explode inside her omega’s mouth. “Argh! Drink it all, baby...make you big and strong for my pups…”It was like a river, and Cassie found she had to open her gullet and stop breathing to let it all slide down into her stomach. The knot was firmly locked in her mouth and she waited, gasping and sputtering with cum, until it deflated enough to pop out. Remaining trickles went out the corners of her mouth and dripped down her chin. Chuckling to herself, Regina wiped up the remainder with her thumb and fed it to her omega, ho sucked it greedily off the finger. Satiated for now, Cassie felt herself being pushed back down to the bed and tucked in close to her alpha’s body as she hummed to her. And just like that, safe in Regina’s arms, she was asleep again. 

\---

Regina watched over her omega as she slept. She didn’t move much save only to pull their bodies closer. The room was scented like an oven, the heavy aroma of sex and pain and lust tangling together. They’d tied four times already the day before and more today; Cassie waking up long enough to beg for her knot then collapse into a pile of exhaustion again. 

She knew it would be this way eventually. All omegas were subject to heat cycles; it was just in their biology. It was a task to keep herself ready at all times to be sure, but it was well worth it to relieve Cassie of the discomfort of heat for a short while. For the time being, she was very much asleep so Regina allowed herself to check her text messages. Emily was sending periodic updates with Griffin along with pictures. Thank god for Emily. She’d not been prepared for an actual heat to hit so soon, especially with Cassie’s recent suppressant. That being said, Regina’s sire would be the first one to tell her that she _should_ have expected it. _“The Clarks are True Alphas,”_ she could hear him saying in her head. _“We can breed a bitch from a mile away. The rest of those pricks are posers. May as well be betas.”_

Judging by the pictures of zebras and camels Emily and Griff must have been at the zoo. Regina smiled at her phone screen, sending a quick text with her love. Her eyes fell to the message from Bart last night. It was hardly a cryptic message, but she didn’t think that her brother was concerned with delicacy. He had his own ways of finding advantage in his line of business. Technically he was head of legal for Clark Industries however his talents lie in other, less-than-desirable places. It was possible he was one of the last Clarks to adhere to society’s idea of their family’s power. 

Regina took a last glance at her sleeping omega before stepping into the hall. Cassie wore a sheen of sweat on her brow and her hair was tangled and mussed, but she otherwise slept fairly serenely given her condition. The alpha closed the bedroom door quietly behind her and made her way to the office. She almost closed and locked the door out of habit but opted to kept it cracked in case Cassie called for her. She dialed Bart’s personal cell. 

“Good evening, my love,” his smooth, dark voice came from the line. He sounded amused like he knew she’d be calling him. “How is your pet? Sleeping soundly at last?”

Regina narrowed her eyes at nothing. “How did you know-”

“Oh please. You haven’t missed a day of work in years. When I called your office and found neither you or your assistant were in, I assumed you were otherwise...occupied.” she could hear the smirk on his lips. “Nothing quite like it, is there? I mean, the last time you fucked an omega like that was so, so long ago. I’m surprised your cock even remembered how to do it. I suppose the plumbings all still there…”

“I appreciate the concern.” she replied dryly. “I guess you were there last time. Where was it? Booze cruise in Laos? Virgin Islands?”

Bartholomew chuckled. “They do all run together, don’t they? My word we used to have such fun… ah well. I imagine you were calling for a damage report?”

“Depends. How private is your cell? Trace?”

“Jesus, it has been a while. Of course it is, Faye. I’m not as sloppy as our oldest brother. Do you want to hear about casualties?”

Regina poured herself a drink with the phone pressed to her ear. Hm. Almost out of scotch. “Did we lose any omegas?”

“Not a one.”

“Then why the fuck would I care?” Regina scoffed, taking a sip.

The man laughed again darkly before going on. “We collected fifteen omegas, all of whom were skinny, scarred, and fragile. Oldest looked something like late 20s? Youngest… well, my boy could be their senior by years.”

Regina’s mood darkened. She’d expected them to be in less-than-perfect condition, but so young? Bartholomew's omega Paz was sixteen years old tops. These omegas they’d taken were probably more children than breeders. She drained her glass to contain her temper at the injustice of their fates so far. Fortunately they were about to change. “They will need to be rehomed, of course.”

“Of course,” her brother agreed. “I’d take on a couple myself, but with the pregnancy and all that I wouldn’t want to put my boy at a disadvantage for attention. Not to worry, though. I’ll make sure they are all placed into proper households for reconditioning.” 

Regina nodded to herself, leaning back on her desk. And what to do with the scum left? She’d removed the omegas to relative safety so her first task was complete. She imagined that someone would go looking for the missing bodies, but who would really make a stink about a load of omegas and their keepers being kept in subhuman conditions? No, they’d keep quiet until they had more intel. That put them at a disadvantage and gave Regina’s people a perfect in for collecting company stocks. Bartholomew must have known what she was thinking. 

“We’re thinking ETA to completion is now looking like January of next year. That work into your timeline?”

“Yeah, that’s fine. Thanks, Bart.”

He ignored the appreciation. “Good. Also, you still owe me drinks for this. I’m thinking something tropical. Better get back to that girl of yours.” With that, the line went dead. Regina put the phone down at her desk absently before returning to the bedroom. 

As Bart predicted, Cassie was beginning to grow restless again. She looked miserable and uncomfortable, more tossed than when she’d left her. Regina crept to her bedside and wiped her cheek of misplaced hairs. It was then that she noticed her own discomfort in dried sweat and come. Grimacing at the thought of leaving her alone again, she decided to take a quick shower before Cassie woke up. 

Once the water was running hot, the alpha peeled of her pajamas and climbed in eagerly. The steam cleared her head as she scrubbed soap into her scalp. Once her head was sufficiently clean, she moved onto rubbing salt and oil across her body to exfoliate. Her bathroom was arguably her favorite part of the house. There wasn't much to remodel when she’d bought the place, but she took the time to expand and upgrade the master bath. The shower alone was large enough to accommodate several people at once, with natural stone floor and cream-tiled walls. The wall with the door was a single pane of glass that looked across to a jetted tub. She hadn’t bothered to turn the lights all the way up, so a pleasant glow illuminated the room. She could have fallen asleep standing there surrounded in warmth and water until a familiar scent crept up her nose to pull her out of her haze. . 

Looking through the fogged glass of the shower door, Regina could see Cassie standing stiffly, looking on at her. She didn’t look as much in pain as before, but the grimace on her face gave way to her exhaustion. The alpha stepped out of the shower to took the girl in her arms. She fell against her wet body, sighing with the motion. Kissing her omega on her head, she pulled her into the shower next to her and placed her under the water. Cassie’s eyes didn’t open, but her muscles relaxed a bit, loosening her grip on Regina enough to allow herself to be cleaned. 

She ran shampoo and conditioner though her red mane, slightly darkened from the water. After rinsing, she rubbed oils through it to make it shine in the morning. Thoroughly pulling a soaped cloth across her body and face, the alpha hummed tunelessly as she worked. She lifted the girl’s arms and scrubbed underneath, then moved down to her stomach and hips. Placing the cloth to the side, Regina placed her hands between Cassie’s leg to assess the tenderness. Her cliterous seemed less swollen than it had a few hours ago, and although she was still wet with slick it wasn’t as much as before either. _She must be coming down from her heat. Another day or so and she’ll be back to normal,_ Regina told herself. She slipped a couple fingers inside her cunt to feel the responsiveness and was not surprised to feel her walls grip the digits greedily. It was enough to thicken her cock again, and she groaned at the draw the omega’s pussy gave as she removed her hand to rinse it. As soon as the fingers were gone, Cassie moaned at the loss. 

“Regina…” her voice was hoarse but clearer than before. “Please… I need you to...to…” 

“Shh,” the alpha soothed her. “It’s alright baby, I’m here. I’ll give you what you need.” with that, she lifted Cassie up easily until her legs wrapped Regina’s waist. Placing her gingerly against the shower wall, she lined up her cock with the girl’s entrance and pushed smoothly inside. 

Cassie smiled with her eyes closed, more coherent now than she had been in the last 48 hours. Regina loved the way her mouth opened and closed with the motion, loved the way her baby’s face glowed with the heat and pleasure. She pressed kisses to her face and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. This was perfect. It was not planned, none of this was, but it was perfect. _She_ was perfect. The alpha languidly fucked into her, enjoying the look of bliss on her girl’s face. When Cassie finally tightened around her cock, she pulled the knot out in time to watch her roll in the delight of the moment. It was then that she felt herself come as well, joining in her satisfaction. 

The omega laid her head down on Regina’s shoulder as they came back from bliss. Regina waited until she was breathing evenly before pulling her off her cock completely, rinsing the mess from them both, and taking her out of the shower to dry her. Wrapping her in clean blankets, she laid her back in the bed and settled in next to her. Regina fell into sleep by the sound of her beautiful omega breathing evenly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this took....WAY to long to post. But it is a big chapter, so let us know what you think! Thank you to everyone who posted wonderful suggestions and comments. As always, we have the best readers in the world.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS TINY LITTLE CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG  
> To say there's a lot going on in glorifiedscrw and my life would be a horrible lie. This chapter is super short and concise because we have BIG THINGS coming with the next chapter(s)! This lil thing is by no means the end of the story.... so bear with us, the next chapter (which will be waaaay longer) is coming out in the next couple days or so! We've got it written, it's just being edited right now.  
> Thank you to all of our readers who hung in there with us during our hiatus- your awesome comments and questions are what keep us doing what we do!  
> -RiseoftheMorbidlyCurious

Cassie sat up, opened her eyes, and squinted at the daylight pouring into the room. She rolled her shoulders and gingerly sat up groaning at how stiff and sore she was. Her lips were cracked and her throat was raw, but it was a welcome observation. Her stomach gave an angry growl at the smell of food cooking downstairs, where Regina was sure to be making something to eat. Relieved, she fell back to the mattress. _It’s over._

She thought about staying in bed but decided she’d rather face the discomfort of standing rather than spend another minute in the bedroom. It smelled like sweat and sex in here, and whatever Regina was burning downstairs would be a marked improvement. 

Cassie rolled out of bed and placed her feet on the wood floor. Cassie looked back at the mattress, grimacing. _We should honestly just burn it_ she thought idly. _It’s not like Regina can’t afford a new one._ It was nice to have something solid underneath her after spending so much time horizontal. The frigid air coming in through the open windows was not as welcome. Cassie sighed at the sight, figuring it was a likely attempt on Regina’s part to ease her heat. Deciding to just leave it open the omega trudged to the bathroom stiffly to find a robe. 

Passing the mirror, she took in the dark bruises that had blossomed on her body. A couple of them already had a yellowed tint to them, marking their age. It wasn’t a pleasant sight but there weren’t any cuts or dried blood so she’d say the heat was a qualified success. The sex alone made it worth it.

Nabbing a fluffy white robe from a hook by the door, Cassie swung it on and padded out to the hall. Now she could hear a sizzling from the kitchen where her alpha would inevitably be scrolling through her phone while attempting to feed herself. She hadn't always been a lousy cook, but since Cassie moved in she was way out of practice. The faint charcoal smell of an egg overdue to be turned came forth from the stovetop. The omega laughed to herself and padded down the stairs to relieve Regina of her duty. Just as predicted, the alpha was resting back on the marble countertop while she tapped a message into her cell. Heats took a lot out of an alpha who properly looked after their omega. Unlike omegas, alphas stay mostly clear headed during heat. On top of being a living sex toy for their insatiable omegas, alphas also had to keep them fed, comfortable and make arrangements for any children. _She looks exhausted,_ Cassie thought. _Her sire has a beta, so she probably didn’t know what she was in for._ Her afro was tied tightly into little knots over her head in the way she placed her hair before bed. She was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt. It was way more casual than Cassie had ever seen her and she couldn’t remember ever even washing the ensemble. _‘Always full of surprises,’_ she thought fondly.

Regina perked up the moment she caught scent of her newly mated omega coming down the staircase. She tossed her phone on the counter and took four long strides to meet Cassie at the end of the steps. Regina smiled warmly at her, teeth peeking out from between her full lips. They were perfectly eye-to-eye with Cassie still on the final step, and the alpha took her face in her hands and kissed her mate’s soft mouth. Cassie hummed into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Regina’s neck. Next thing she knew, she was being lifted off the ground and held close to her alpha’s warm body. When Regina finally set her down on the floor and ended the kiss, she took a step back and looked down almost sheepishly.

“So…” Regina mumbled, “Um, how much of the last few days do you remember?”  
Amused, Cassie slipped around Regina to save breakfast, knowing the alpha would follow. 

“I’d put it at about a good 80%, though it is a little jumbled.” Cassie took the skillet off of the stove, passing Regina who was leaning on the island to dump out the remains of the egg.  
“Why? Did anything out of the ordinary happen?”

Regina tracked Cassie with her eyes as she crossed back to the stove, putting the pan on an unlit burner before gathering more ingredients. There was a chance, however small, that Cassie might not remember some of the truly embarrassing shit she had said. She had heard about the change that could come over some alphas during heat, but she hadn’t been prepared. It was one thing to think of some teenager doing and saying stupid shit unable to control their dominant side, and another entirely for her to have given in. 

“I, um... said some things that were a little out of line.” She looked up, squaring her shoulders and hoping that God was merciful and Cassie had forgotten some of her more...inflammatory statements. 

Cassie did her best to hold back her laughter. Regina was stiff as a soldier but her face was all puppydog guilt and embarrassment. “What, you mean like when you called me your pretty little omega cockwarmer? Or how I’d better get used to being on my back because your cock was now my full time job?” She kept her tone lightly teasing, unable to resist needling her alpha, but not wanting her to become too upset. 

Regina shuffled awkwardly, looking anywhere but her omega’s face. “I am really-”

“Hey, don’t,” Cassie soothed, hearing the distress in Regina’s voice. “I’m really glad you were there. It was the most fun I’ve ever had during a heat.” 

Regina looked up cautiously. “You’re not mad?” she wondered out loud. “I said some pretty crazy things, and I’ve always told you I’m not that kind of alpha, that I’d never treat you that way-”

Cassie took the alpha’s hand reassuringly. “Stop. Our biology isn't who we are, but we can't just ignore it. Especially these last few days. Thank you so much for being there and _fuck_ , for making it the only heat I’ve ever enjoyed.”

The alpha relaxed, placated for now. She took the girl in her arms and hummed into the mess of red locks on top of her head. She took a deep breath, luxuriating in the comforting scent of her bonded omega. _She’s so amazing_ , Regina mused, not believing she could be so in love with any one person. _She’s everything I never knew I needed._ She pulled back, searching the girl’s eyes. 

“So the Stay is over now and I was thinking…” Regina trailed off, confidence abandoning her. She took Cassie’s hand in her own, running her thumb over the cuff. _So soft_. Cassie’s heart pounded in her chest, Regina’s anxiety driving up her own. Slowly the two beats synced up, strengthening her resolve. “Why don’t we finish breakfast, call Julia and your sire to meet us down at the legal office to sign some paperwork, then bring Griff home?” 

Cassie grinned, elated. “Okay, sounds like a plan."

\-------

They spent Thanksgiving with Cassie’s parents. At first it was just an excuse for Regina to skip flying out to the East Coast, but she ended up really enjoying herself. Watching Linda embrace little Griffin as her grandchild filled Regina’s heart with joy. Even Bill ruffled her son’s hair and gruffly asked him to play checkers. These were truly good people. At first, Griff was nervous about meeting the alpha and beta considering how his own extended family treated him. But he quickly warmed up and was his usual chatty self once again. 

Linda griped about her two younger children being “too busy to come home for the holiday” but in honesty Cassie didn’t seem to mind. She was enjoying the quality time spent with her sire and mother, scurrying about the house helping Linda with dishes and laughing at her sire’s lame jokes.

They raised a toast to Regina and Cassie and broke bread together, giving thanks for family old and new. Regina had to admit, it was one of the best holidays she’d ever had. At the end of the day, Griffin fast asleep in Cassie’s arms, they bid goodnight to the Walshes and set off for home. Cassie and Regina laced their fingers together and hummed christmas carols off-key on the drive back home to help keep them awake. 

Cassie finished her classes out strong, graduating in early December. Out of the 200 omegas that had begun with her in freshman year, she was one of twelve who graduated. It was a huge accomplishment, and nothing could have made Regina more proud. Cassie insisted upon waiting until after the new year to look for work so she could spend some quality time with her mate and son. It was a wonderful reprieve from years of hard work and focus. Of course it couldn’t last forever; they’d be at the Clark estate by Christmastime to introduce Cassie as Regina’s new mate.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks! Thanks for hanging in there! Chapter 15 is nearly finished, so once we've got that one edited we'll post right away! Bless y'all - the best readers in the world!!!!  
> -RiseoftheMorbidlyCurious

Once the plane landed on the strip, Regina started drinking. Not just a cocktail while on the flight, as she’d done earlier in the afternoon, but _drinking_ drinking. The sleek, black limousine that was there to pick them up from the airport had so much liquor on board that it may as well have doubled as a bar and lounge. She made her way steadily through not four but five drinks, all poured neat into Tiffany highballs. She seemed to pace herself with the first couple but as they drew closer to their destination threw them back a bit faster. 

Outside the tinted windows, Cassie watched the snow-covered trees whip past. The vehicle was silent except for Griffin’s even breathing. Maybe Regina thought Cassie was asleep too? Or maybe she was too lost in thought to say anything. She wondered what waited for them on the Clark estate. Most of what she understood about the Clarks was what she’d read in newspapers or tabloids. Knowing this would not be the most accurate of representations, Cassie recounted what her mate had told her. She knew that Regina had siblings, five in total, and that she was somewhere in the middle. She knew that they were one of the wealthiest families in the country. And she knew they were old-fashioned. _‘Very old-fashioned,’_ Regina had warned. 

In truth, Regina shared very little about her family. When Cassie would ask, she’d reply that Cassie and Griffin were her family and that was all that mattered. It wasn’t that she’d hide information or refuse to discuss it but rather she implied it was of little import. Until now that had satisfied her curiosity. 

“Thank you again for agreeing to come with me.” 

Cassie jumped; Regina’s voice startled her in the silent car. She sat up and turned over. The usually glowing woman looked worn around the edges, tense and worried. 

“Of course I wanted to come,” Cassie reassured her lightly. “Your family is my family now. Besides, I can’t wait to see how disgustingly wealthy the Clarks really are.” 

Regina let out a tiny, unhappy chuckle. “Take whatever you’re thinking and multiply it by about a thousand,” she sighed. “It’s worth it though, as the scenery will likely be the highlight of this visit.” She took a deep breath and seemed to center herself for a moment before speaking again. “Listen, I know I’ve said this before but my family has very...conservative viewpoints. Their omegas have very little freedom, and are treated pretty harshly.”

“I know,” Cassie ran her fingers through her her son’s hair tenderly. “That’s why you adopted Griffin.”

Regina’s eyes hardened and she gave a grim smile. She nodded to herself and threw back another drink. “You don’t understand yet, but you will,” she warned darkly. “I’m not... myself with them, Cassie. Being around so many Clark alphas is not easy. It’s almost like the outside world off the estate just disappears.” She caught Cassie’s gaze and locked in; golden eyes boring into her intensely. “If something happens...anything at all that makes you feel unsafe, you have to tell me.” 

Cassie felt the familiar tug of an Alpha Command, an aura more potent than her own pressing her to agree to the terms. “Of course, Alpha,” she replied demurely. Instinctively she lowered her eyes and turned her face down and to the side in a show of her obedient submission. 

Regina let go of the connection immediately as if it burned. “Shit. Shit, I’m sorry Cassie. Fuck, we’re not even there yet and I’m already treating you like fucking property.” She ran her hands through her hair, tugging at it anxiously. 

Slowly, Cassie gently pulled Regina’s hands out of the locks. Regina ducked her head, clearly not wanting to meet her eyes. At this, Cassie let go of her hands to hold her face. She looked long into her eyes and saw a fear and self-doubt she’d never found in them before. Cassie scooted as close as she could to her mate with the carseat in the way, smelling the whiskey on her breath.

“Regina,” she enunciated clearly, “I trust you.” 

The alpha’s face relaxed at finding such confidence from her omega. She patted Cassie’s cheek, admiring the pretty flush on her skin. 

“Thank you, my love. We’ll be there soon. Close your eyes and rest a little.”

\----------

The entrance to the property was huge, with a paved road leading up to the grandest house Cassie had ever seen. The ferry drifted away, back to wherever personal ferries went when their task of transporting their only passengers was completed. 

As the small family walked off the loading dock, Regina and Griffin didn’t seem phased by the ferry, the road, or the house. They were distracted by their own thoughts, or at least they must have been. Griffin looked nervous, kind of picking at his coat buttons and focusing on the ground. Regina had sobered up tensely, deep in her own head. 

Cassie knew it to be an anxious reaction but she had never smelled this type of emotion on her before, not even when Cassie was in heat. Regina must have noticed herself being watched, because she gave her a weak smile that more closely resembled a grimace. If not for the jittery smell, she once again looked as sharp as she usually did, with not one wrinkle in her pants and not one black curl out of place. It was a stark difference to the worried woman back in the car.

Cassie reached out and squeezed Regina’s hand, hoping some of her worries would dissipate with the contact. Regina rubbing her hand with her thumb in one of her rare motions that was reserved only for her mate and her son. Not to be left out, Griffin reached out to be picked up by Cassie and gave a little whimper. Once she picked up the small boy, Cassie could taste his stale fear. She couldn’t image what it would be like to stand in a room of alphas, all trying to command the space for themselves. As a child, an omega child nonetheless, it must be terrifying. She gripped him tighter and he hid his face in her peacoat. Regina reached up to tuck the hat around his head a little tighter to keep out the chill. Cassie kissed his cheek, and he melted into her with a sigh of relief. Regina looked worriedly between the pair of omegas.

“Remember, if anything happens….if you feel threatened at all…” she trailed off, eyes darkening again. 

Cassie was quick to calm her. “I’m sure it’ll be fine. You’re right here, and so I know we’ll be safe.” She held Regina’s cold face with her free hand, and wished she could take her into her arms too. Regina gave a soft smile, appreciative of Cassie’s confidence in her. The darkness behind her eyes faded, and she collected herself to guide them down the road. 

As they made their way to the stone-arched gate, a man leaning on the support wall came into view. He was handsome, and taller than Regina but with the same sharp eyes, smoking a cigarette. He wasn’t wearing a coat, like he left wherever he had been in a hurry, but seemed at peace with his decision to do so. The sleeves of his button down were rolled up, exposing his muscled arms to the elements. 

Once they got a bit closer, Cassie recognized him from TV. He was Balthazar Clark, and a senator. Known for having pretty liberal views, he was a supporter of gender rights and walked on the the forefront of the omega liberation movement. He was definitely a Clark with the tell-tale True Alpha aura, but he looked like a genuinely good guy. He smiled broadly at the group and chuckled. 

“Faye, it looks like you brought a gun to a knife fight!” he nodded at Cassie. “No way the old man is gonna get you this Christmas. Does he know you’re bringing a friend?”

Regina tucked her hands in her coat and shrugged. “He should. I told his omega I was bringing my new mate, and if she didn’t tell him…” she dropped the thought. “Anyway, he should know she’s coming. Dad wanted to meet her, and this way he and Sire don’t have to fly out to see us.”

Griffin lifted his head from Cassie’s shoulder and squealed. “Uncle Baz!” he cried, reaching out to be passed off to the man. Balthazar threw his unfinished cigarette in the snow and took the boy in his arms. 

“Hey, dude! Jeez, you’re big. I think you’ve doubled since I last saw you. Soon you’re gonna be huge!”

Griffin laughed at him. “No, I’m never gonna be big. Wanna stay tiny. Oh! And you see my new Mama Cassie?” he reached out to his adoptive omega parent like showing off a prize. Cassie felt her face warm up in the cold air and made a little wave to acknowledge the introduction. Regina groaned. 

“Oh God, where are my manners? Baz, this is Cassandra. Cassie, my brother Baz.”

“I think you mean, ‘this is Baz, my favorite and most good-looking brother.” he added, sticking out his hand for a shake. 

Regina rolled her eyes. “If I say you’re good-looking, I have to say Bart is too. And that would kill me inside. So I don’t.”

At shaking Baz’s hand, she noticed the Clark tattoo on his exposed forearm. It was more faded than Regina’s, but still clear to anyone looking who he was. More strangely, he was wearing a leather omega cuff around the same arm, as if to challenge the brand. Baz ruffled a bit at the attention to the opposing symbols and ended the gesture. He passed Griffin back to Cassie who was happy to have something to do with her hands again. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a silver case, withdrawing a new cigarette. Placing it between his lips, he lit it hastily with a matching silver lighter. He took a deep drag and exhaled, steadying himself with the motion. 

He shrugged to himself. “Yeah, we can’t have that. Damn twin. I should have absorbed him when I had the chance.” He shook his head a little at the wasted opportunity. 

Regina cleared her throat, changing the subject. “So why are you out here? Without a coat?”

“I’m already tired of being in there with them. All this, ‘when are you going to settle down and find a nice mate’ crap. I look them, look, I already have a mate, her name is Sarah and she’s perfectly nice. They don’t even give her a chance; as soon as they smell ‘alpha’ all their hackles rise.” he took another drag, taking down almost half of the cigarette in one go. “We decided it would probably be best if she spent the holiday with her own family this year after last Christmas’ little...disagreement.”

Cassie hadn’t known the senator was gay. Mating equality passed on the national level a few years ago, but not everyone agreed with the progress. The Clark family, in all their good-ol-boys glory must have been some of those naysayers. Regina was clearly empathetic. 

“A broken oak dining table is a bit more than a disagreement,” she smiled, amused by the memory. “But screw them. They don’t know what they’re missing. You know, you haven't been out to see us in a while. You should bring her along, I can’t resist a chance show off Liberty Market.”

Baz took another drag. “Yeah, I think we’d like that. It’ll give us more time to get to know Cassandra,” he smiled at the omega. “I’d love to hear your thoughts on some Protection   
Laws we’re trying to repeal.” 

Cassie gave a tentative smile in return. “Yeah, absolutely!” Regina clapped her brother on the back.

“Alright well first we have to get through this dumpster fire. You gonna come up to the house?” Regina nodded to his cigarette. “Or you gonna burn down the whole pack?”

Baz sucked down the last of his smoke and lit another seamlessly. He shrugged noncommittally. “Nah, you guys go ahead. I’ll see you in the morning- get some sleep.” The man gave a little salute and walked off down the way they came. 

Regina sighed after him. “He’ll be okay. Holidays for stressful for all of us.” Cassie nodded absently, the distraction from her anxiety fading away. What the hell waited inside? 

They walked up closer to the house, growing more and more ominous as they approached. It was massive and looked like something out of a magazine cover for the Hamptons. It was mostly dark but for a small light over the double doors leading inside, in anticipation for their arrival. Even though it was the middle of the night the house looked camera ready. Coming up under the orange glow, Regina wrapped twice on the heavy door. 

After a brief moment of silence, it swung open to expose a tired-looking brunette woman. Her hair was cropped at the shoulder which drew Cassie’s attention to a gold, high-polished collar around her neck. At its center was an ornate Clark crest, almost overpowering the woman’s chest. _Another Clark omega_ , Cassie mused. _But whose?_

She didn’t look too old, maybe late thirties, but her face carried a few extra lines in it for someone her age. A pale blue omega night tunic covered her slim body perfectly, with small roses hand embroidered into it’s rough fabric. 

Cassie appreciated the handiwork but tried not to grimace at the garment anyway. She had a pair of tunics similar to this one among her own possessions, though they were rarely used. Omegas raised in Centers often didn’t get to bring their clothes or other things with them as they were sold and transitioned from house to house, so the few standard-issue items they received were treated with all the care of a family heirloom. Clearly this omega had taken the time to put some of her own flair on to what was otherwise nothing better than a slave’s uniform. Cassie wondered if the obviously expensive collar was some kind of reward or just everyday extravagance in the Clark household. 

Taking all of this into consideration, Cassie tried not to stare at the woman before her. The brunette, on the other hand, made no attempt to break her inspection of the newest arrival to the house. She observed Cassie boldly, a little confused and maybe even worried, although she didn’t speak up to say so. 

Regina cleared her throat impatiently and the woman blushed, baring her neck in apology and submission. 

“Welcome home, ma’am,” she spoke smoothly, as if Regina hadn’t made her irritation known. “Could I take your coats?” It was a juxtaposition of words and motions; acting as both servant and host to the house. 

Regina peeled the coat off of her sleeping son carefully and then helped Cassie out of her own as well. Once hers was also removed, she handed them to the omega woman and shooed her away. “That’ll be all, Sylvia,” she dismissed. The omega, Sylvia, gave a curt nod and walked into the darkness of the house. 

Regina steeled herself and stepped in front of Cassie and Griffin, leading the way deeper inside. As she walked she pushed out a powerful flow of _alpha alpha alpha_ into the space around them. With the way it filled Cassie’s nose like uncontrolled lava made her wonder if Regina was aware she was doing it.

Cassie barely had a moment to ponder this until a wave of acrid heat blasted into her senses. It was similar of Regina’s scent but a thousand times stronger. Now she knew why Griffin was so anxious about coming to the estate; this wasn’t just nerve wracking, it was overwhelming. The odor of several very powerful alphas mingled together, all vying for dominance over the halls. It willed Cassie to submit to a dozen different people and made her eyes blurry with confusion. 

Her mate took the back of her neck into her hand, reminding her to focus. It had the desired effect, pulling Cassie back into reality. She blinked up at Regina and gripped Griffin a little tighter, grateful for the contact. Regina purred in the back of throat with the response, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead. 

Strolling deeper into the house, they came upon a parlor. There sat a narrow man with a lush powder blue suit and clean shave in an easy chair, legs crossed. A delicate but very pregnant male omega kneeled patiently at his alpha’s side, looking ready to nod off. With his phone in his hand, the alpha appeared bored with the progression of the evening. As soon as he laid his eyes on the small troupe entering from the hall however, he tucked the cell in his breast pocket and lifted his arms in greeting. 

“Faye, my word, such a long journey! It might have been easier if you moved back out east, you know. I know you have some new… companions who are, I’m sure, exhausted from the travel.” The man smiled broadly. It was slightly sinister and all too confident. If Regina noticed this or felt threatened at all, she didn’t show it. 

“Nice to see you, Bart. This is Cassandra, my new mate,” she gestured to Cassie, Griffin tight in her arms. Bart ignored the child completely, instead taking stock of Cassie. Again, Regina paid this no mind. “Nice to see you and your boy again. He’s about doubled in size, hasn’t he?” 

“You’re damn right he has! Look at him: ready to go into labor any day now and bring my son into the world. I’m trying to decide on names. How do you feel about ‘Suleiman’?”

Regina cringed. “I think you’d better keep looking. That’s awful.” 

Bart gave a bawdy laugh, clapping on his knee like an old-time cartoon. Cassie wasn’t sure what to make of him, of whether he was friend or foe.

The very young, very pregnant omega sitting next to Bart was wearing matching flannel pajamas. They were oversized a bit, exaggerating his large belly and swollen chest. As he was kneeling very close to his alpha’s side being petted absently, Cassie wasn’t sure if the closeness was out of devotion or nervousness at a new alpha entering the room. 

The boy’s eyes darted from one set of feet to another, clearly instructed not to look anyone in the eye. His gaze rested on Cassie’s feet for a moment while he sniffed the air curiously. Furrowing his brow, he looked up for a moment, in shock at the omega girl standing in front of him, neck bare and wearing the cowl neck sweater and jeans Regina had bought for the trip. Cassie gave him a little smile and nervous wave, not sure exactly how to respond. The boy sat up a bit more, returning the little wave while maintaining his position. 

With a chastising tisk from Bart, he blinked out of the trance and looked up apologetically to his alpha. The larger man clucked at him. “Now, now, pet. Let’s not forget ourselves. We’ll go to bed soon, hm?” 

The boy murmured a ‘yes, Alpha,’ and went back to resting his head at his owner’s side. Sylvia hurried into the room and stood passively next to Regina. Barth chuckled and stood, stretching his long limbs. He was much taller than Regina, and even more imposing at his full height. His omega stood up with him lightly, seemingly unencumbered by his belly. Bart turned to leave the room, walking off to some unknown place. “Well I’m exhausted so I’m off to bed. Sylvia, I’m sure you can manage leading Faye to her room?”

The woman nodded. “Of course, sir.”

“Good, good. Now, Cassandra-” he looked directly at Cassie again, eyes gleaming. “If you need anything at all, you just ask old Bart. I’m happy to be of any assistance you might require.”

Cassie blushed and looked down, taking after the other omegas. Regina bid her brother good night and allowed Sylvia to lead them through the massive house. Cassie could tell in the morning it would be a sight to be seen, all the wealth and glamour decorating the walls and room, but for now she was so tired that she almost dropped the snoring Griffin twice along the way.

By the time they got up to room Cassie was ready to collapse. Sylvia stepped aside, ushering them in. Regina took a quick look around before turning back to Sylvia and thanking her. 

Sylvia nodded in return. “Of course, ma’am. Breakfast is at seven sharp.” 

Regina snorted with disbelief. “Jesus, that’s early,” she said. “The old man must think the eggs need more sleep than you do.”

“Alpha likes his coffee first thing in the day,” Sylvia explained flatly, the humor obviously lost on her. “Unless you’d like your breakfast at a later time…?” 

Regina sighed, exhausted again. “No, that’s fine.” she shooed the woman out of the room and closed the door with a soft click. Turning back to Cassie, she heaved a sigh. “Alright, let’s get in bed. Tomorrow is going to be long.”

Cassie shuffled through the bags that had somehow already arrived in their room. ‘Room’ of course being a formality. It was more like a hotel suite, complete with sitting room and luxury bathroom with a soaking tub. The king sized bed loomed in the center of the room, an antique armoire standing post at the foot. It was dark out the window, but Cassie could faintly hear the crash of ocean waves on the shore of the island. Laying Griff down on the bed, she stripped him of his travel clothes and tucked him into his favorite penguin pajamas. The child hardly registered the movement and only groaned a little in his displeasure with being laid down. 

Regina was already twisting her hair into knots for the night, deep in thought again. Once Cassie laid Griffin onto a cot at the edge of the room she walked over to her mate and hugged her around the middle. Regina purred into her arms and returned the embrace to kiss Cassie’s head. 

“We’re just at the beginning. Who knows, maybe this will go better than I’m expecting,” Regina sighed heavily. “At least Sire was asleep. Sometimes he waits up like a fuckin’ gargoyle.” she scented her omega until she was satisfied with the transference and pulled the girl back to look at her. “Now, seriously. We need to get some sleep.”

Cassie nodded and smiled sleepily at her. “Yes, Alpha.”


End file.
